


Enthusiastic Consent

by impossiblearchitect



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Consensual Mind Control, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Girl in a box, Magic Piercings, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Science Fantasy, rube goldberg sex, the most ridiculous masochist in japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblearchitect/pseuds/impossiblearchitect
Summary: In which a girl sets out to find out just how thoroughly she can give herself away.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. READ THIS BEFORE OPENING

**Author's Note:**

> So it was suggested on another site that I put this up somewhere that isn't behind a login-wall, which I thought was a fair enough idea.

**Chapter 0 -- READ THIS BEFORE OPENING**  
  
The best - and weirdest - day of Kaida Kyoumaru's life began with an unexpected delivery.  
  
"Package for Kaida?" said the deliverylizard, a little insistently.  
  
Kyoumaru shook himself out of a daze. "Um... Who's it from?" he asked, still more than a little confused by the suitcase-sized box sitting on his doorstep.  
  
The deliverylizard shrugged. "Someone in Hawaii," he replied, his diction astereotypically clear and precise.  
  
" _Hawaii?!_ \-- Ah, sorry," Kyoumaru caught himself after the poor lizardman covered his ears. "It's just... I've never left Japan. I don't have any overseas relatives, either, much less someone in Hawaii interested in sending me a package this big!"  
  
Another shrug. "I just deliver. Are you going to sign for it or not?"  
  
Kyoumaru frowned, uncertainly reaching down to the sealed envelope attached to the top of the box.  
  
READ THIS BEFORE OPENING, it said, in big block print. But once he reached down to touch it, that wasn't what caught his attention.  
  
"... Sir, I understand this is peculiar, but I can't let you open the envelope without signing for it."  
  
"Ah, no, that's fine. I'll sign for it. Here."  
  
Absentmindedly, he pressed his thumb against the print-reader. Slightly nonplussed by his sudden turnaround, the deliverylizard nodded anyway, bowed slightly, and returned to his truck, leaving Kyoumaru to look blankly down at the box.  
  
What was his classmate's mana doing on a package delivered from Hawaii?  
  
With some trepidation, he carried the box just indoors and shut it. Peeling off the letter from where it was taped to the top of the box, he began to read.  
  
_Hello, Kaida-kun!_  
  
_So hopefully you’ve followed directions and opened this_ before _opening the big box, ideally indoors and in private. (You, uh, will probably want to be in private for this. Even just the reading.) If you have, great! You’re on your way to getting an adorable new pet!_  
  
Kyoumaru tilted his head slightly, and tapped the box lightly.  
  
There was no response.  
  
_If not, uh, both you and the postman are probably in custody and all my plans have been dashed against human stupidity once more to my very great embarrassment, which does neither of us any good whatsoever. So, uh, hopefully you didn’t do that._  
  
_That being said! Signed for the package? Indoors? Nobody else around? (Parents and siblings count. I’m pretty sure you said you weren’t living with your parents anymore and as far as I know you don’t have any siblings but you never know. Mice and perverted schoolgirls and plans and all that.)_  
  
_Right. Go ahead and open the outer box now. Just the outer box; the inner one is trapped – don’t worry! It’s purely internal, nobody’s targeted by it but me >///<. _  
  
_I’ll wait. The paper is smart; check back here when you’re done._  
  
_..._ Perverted schoolgirls and a new pet? A blush spread across his cheeks, before he shook himself wildly to clear it. No, no way. People didn't actually do that sort of thing out of H-doujin. No way it could be what he was imagining.  
  
He got up and opened the box.  
  
It was exactly what he was imagining.  
  
Actually, no, it was beyond his wildest dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Notes, 2/23/2018. In retrospect, this was hilariously optimistic. Also, I was completely wrong about the later form of the story. Oops.)
> 
> So last week, I caught the flu, and as such I had nothing to do with myself for a solid week even after I got well enough to sit up in bed and read.
> 
> This was the result. The whole story is outlined and half of it is written; I'm releasing it slowly to give myself a chance to finish the rest and maybe try arting bits of it, though we'll see if that works out. The rough "genre"/form of this story is the letter from our hilarious masochist to her new owner, which will be mostly dry technical magibabble and overview interspersed with snark and Kyoumaru playing with all the new fancy settings. The outline extends as far as the final opening of the box and the first few days; after that I'll do snippets and oneshots in their "universe" for as long as I have time and motivation.
> 
> Other than that, expect one more update later today, and remember - don't try anything this girl does to herself at home, but if you do, send pictures!


	2. A Letter from the South(west)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the premise is properly introduced.

Hot.  
  
Her body was sweating inside the box.  
  
Not a matter of physical temperature; to avoid delivering a well-cooked corpse to Kyoumaru's doorstep a rune of fixed temperature had been engraved on the inside-floor of the box.  
  


_cum_

  
The heat was imagined, but no less boiling for it. It was born in sharp points of _need_ in her breasts, between her legs, up deep inside her; it flowed down and out in rivulets real and imagined to broil her insides, her thighs, her belly and neck; it brought a deep flush to her cheek and stretched down to the very tips of her fingers by her shoulders and toes bent down to her thighs.  
  


_cum_   


The heat covered every inch of her, like no blanket or suit she'd ever worn -- except the one she'd made for herself for this, the one she was wearing now. _Not a coincidence_ , she thought wryly, and once again felt just a little surprised at how coherent she _cum_.

A stray twitch cuts her off, ecstasy racing up her leg as it brushes against the wall. _Oh, there it goes_ , somewhere off to the sides of her mind, as she breathes in reflexively --  


_need to cum_   


Sweet-smelling air floods her throat, her lungs, aphrodisiac-laced air flooding already sensitized nerves and reigniting the burning fire between her legs. Just from that alone, she pushes against the edge of orgasm -- no, over it--  


_need to cum_   


Her breasts rise, just a little, and hypersensitive tissue - even more so than the rest of her, blazing stars to the warm coals of her sides and back and feet - shifts a little against her suit, and for the third time in as many second white flashes behind her eyes as she --  


_**need to cum** _   


\-- doesn't, quite, reach, that edge.

No, she's far over it, baking in raw pleasure with every breath ( _need to cum_ her brain insists, as she exhales softly and mumbles meaninglessly into her gag), but she can't. She won't. She can't because she won't, because she _won't_ , because she's bending her own will down on herself so she won't, resisting the impossible need to orgasm ( _there's no point in holding my breath_ , she thinks wryly, _I'll just have to breath eventually_ ) by instinct now, by habit, by learned reflex...

\-- _oh who am I kidding, because I was trained this way_ , she thinks, and giggles masochistically into her gag, the motion pushing herself against the edge, the iron wall in her head and forcing her to endure, endure, endure...

_Dear gods I want to cum_ , she allows herself, but she _can't cum without permission_ , the order/suggestion/demand branded into her mind --

\-- As if in answer, finally, finally, the motor beneath her stops.

Silence. Another white-hot breath; for the thousandth time she blesses the straps that keep her from thrusting out her hips on instinct...

The back door opens. Moment of truth...

A moment of weightlessness, and the slow swaying of her box, as the deliveryperson picks it up. _Yes! Yes!_ she squeals in her mind, and then a completely silenced moan as the motion shifts her slightly in her bondage.

Finally, finally, it's over, it's done, she's here --

"Hello?"

Kaida's voice, oh thank goodness she's in the right place too, she thinks ("Package for Kaida?" "Um... who's it from?") -- but honestly it barely matters. After the long, long weeks, the endless torment and denial, the random twitches from the TENS units without any real ability to stretch her legs or move -- no, even without the suggestions, without the conditioning, without her crush, she'd happily swear to be _anyone_ 's love slave for life if they'd just let her _out_ \--

\-- She giggles again at the thought. _Well, that is the idea!_

She feels herself tilting, feels all the long months of planning and weeks of implementation take final hold of her and freeze, even as the sounds of Kaida opening the outer box echo around her.

Light pours in, and Kaida gets his first view of what's inside. The blush that crosses his face is innocent; the look in his eyes that he can't quite avert, the proverbial male wolf gaze that focuses in between her legs and on her barely-hidden breasts, decidedly less so.

Just from from being looked at like that, from the leftover embarrassment from being so helplessly on display, she whites out again. She can _feel_ herself falling - for him, in general. _Like it or not, I belong to_ him.

She smiles around her gag, a little watery around the edges.

_Just as planned_.  


* * *

What he saw was... something he had thought only happened in porn.

Hanezawa Himari, class idol, school genius, and all-around brilliant star - not to mention his own secret crush - was in his living room. In a box. Very, very naked, in a box. No, wait, he could see the outlines of - he blushed furiously but couldn't look away - _a lot of things_ , but in particular clips and rings hanging off her, so presumably she was wearing a bodysuit. A very transparent bodysuit, in a translucent blue box, effectively naked, in his living room.

He shook his head. Nope. Not dreaming.

She was lying on her back, her legs pulled up to her chest and folded on top of her, leaving her bare (and shaven, some part of him noted) crotch almost presented to him. No, more than that; both her holes ( _both!_ some remnant of sanity in his mind gibbered) were held open by what he could only assume were thick, translucent dildos - translucent except for the tracery of wiring running through them. Make that, thick, translucent vibrators.

He stumbled back, not quite willing to avert his eyes. Her hands - her hands were held by her head. Not entirely, it seemed - she was gently waving her hands at him, and -- was she _smiling_? It was hard to tell around the thick gag in her mouth, and her eyes were watering...

\--- He returned to the letter, in the vague hopes of some semblance of sanity making it through to him.  


_Ain’t I a beaut. Depending on my somewhat unpredictable reaction to the hypno-training I will be one of: smiling and waving, silently begging you to fuck me, or so deep into sub-space I’ll never come up for air again. (Possibly two or all of the above.)_  
  
Nope. No sanity here.  
  
 _The trap trigger is fairly obvious if you look close – all my piercings_  
  
Wait, what?  
  
He looked back at the _very distracting_ box. Now that he looked closer, yes, he could see the glint of brass around her nipples and - _no way_ \- even around her clit. Something was blocking his view, though, and he wasn't sure what. Something like... hooks?  
  
He turned back to the letter.  
  
 _are connected to the box lid, so obviously if you lift it straight off I’m going to be unhappy, and also if you don’t disarm it first… well, see section 2a.0. That’s just because, well, I’m both a genius and a wizard and going to be thoroughly backed into a corner in the coming weeks, so it’s possible I’d do something as boring and counterproductive as “try to escape.”_  
  
 _So now you’re going to want some_ explanations _, I’m sure._  
  
"Yes, please," he half snarked, half begged aloud. Behind him, Himari had the grace to look a little sheepish in her confinement.  
  
 _So, here’s the thing. Spoiler alert: I am probably the most ridiculous masochist you will ever know, and almost certainly the most willing to follow through on that maoschism in all of Japan, if not the world._  
  
 _“No way!” you say. “Himari?! But she’s the most ridiculously arrogant genius girl in the whole school!” (Yes, I know I’m annoyingly arrogant. I just don’t care.)_  
  
Kyoumaru had to chuckle at that.  
  
 _Turns out, that’s not actually mutually exclusive! In fact, in my limited experience arrogance and sexual sadism/dominance actually seem to be_ anti _correlated, probably due to a perceived lack of potential worthy “masters” - but we’re getting off topic._  
  
 _Point is, the list of horrible, awful things I want someone to do to me is long and terrible and something out of… I won’t say your_ wildest _dreams out of respect for your teenage boy perverse pride, but definitely way past anything you’ve got in, say, your porn folder. (Yeah, I hacked into your computer and browsed your search history. Sorry! If you want to punish me you’ll have loooots of options in that regard pretty soon, so just sit tight.)_  
  
He blinked.  
  
"You hacked into my _what_?!"  
  
This time he did catch the impish look Himari managed to send him, despite everything. He glared back at her - which made her roll her eyes for some reason - and,  
  
"... It occurs to me that there's an entire folder of girls in boxes in that folder," he continued, his blush (never quite vanished) returning with a vengeance.  
  
He hadn't known it was possible to look smug in a position that embarrassing.  
  
 _Body mods, curses and geasa, good old fashioned “training”, piercings and drugs… yeah I could go on all day. (I will, in fact.) There’s really only two things I’m_ not _into. One is disfigurement – I like aesthetics, okay? In myself and others. So I worked to make everything I did to myself completely invisible from the surface, even though there’s no way in hell I can live something resembling a “normal” life after all this. Gore gets listed under this one. And the other…_  
  
 _… The other is the real stickler. See, if I were_ just _a hilariously thorough masochist, I’d just “accidentally” get myself kidnapped by some slave trader and sold to some kinky oil kingpin in Saudi Arabia. I’m a genius. I can do things like that._  
  
 _But the other thing is, I actually don’t want that kind of relationship. I want a … not a_ normal _relationship, for sure, but a loving one, definitely. I want a boyfriend – or girlfriend, not too picky in that regard – who will care for me and remember anniversaries and all that standard stuff._  
  
 _And that’s a problem, because… see that long list of horrible, awful things. I’m writing this in a joking tone to take the edge off it, but I could just as easily turn this into a cross between a really black eroge and a horror novel. They’re fundamentally things I want done to me, but they’re still pretty awful things to do to a person._  
  
 _Finding someone who would not only be willing to do something like that to me, but would also enjoy it, but also would treat me like a beloved girlfriend afterwards… not easy, even for me. At least I have the option of coming clean, even if it’s in a roundabout and private way like this. But the opposite position?_  
  
 _“Hey, I really want to do all sorts of awful things to cute teenage girls. Got a whole laundry list right here. Nah, nah, it’s fine, I love them, see? What’s that? Thirty years in prison or an asylum plea?”_  
  
 _Yeah. No. The problem is, they’re going to be hiding. Not just from me but from everyone. So for a while I thought this was an entirely insoluble problem._  
  
 _… Then I realized that I was being silly, because there was at least one person I knew who fit both categories – namely, me! Obviously. (Make all the masturbation jokes you want here, ‘cause I can’t~)_  
  
"You know, no matter how tied up you are, if you ... if you're using a vibrator," Kyoumaru said, stumbling a little, "I think that counts as masturbation."  
  
Himari looked a little panicked for a moment, before calming down. Kyoumaru didn't notice, already back to the letter.  
  
 _And then once I’m done, I can just kind of wrap myself up in a ribbon and hand myself over to somebody who otherwise fits all my criteria for “good boyfriend” as a_ fait accompli _– bright, reasonably good hearted, likes me back (yes I noticed your crush on me since middle school; I’d’ve just asked you out when we got into high school but see the above dilemma), and at least a little sadistic or they won’t be willing to properly take advantage of me – and even if they’re a little disturbed by my accessories, they don’t have to be party to them or take responsibility for them, so we all win!_  
  
"That seems a little unreasonable!" But he couldn't help the giddy smile on his face at the thought. _She noticed!_  
  
 _Which is how I ended up packed up in a box on your doorstep._  
  
 _Now, I suspect the way I’ve written this letter is better proof of identity than any signature, but just in case, here’s a pretty picture of me holding this letter and smiling. I suppose it’s possible somebody’s got me thoroughly mindbroken and/or is just pointing a gun at me out of frame but at that point there’s really no good way for me to prove that I’m sane and willing here, so…_  
  
 _Anyway! Please read the enclosed completely before opening the inner box. – I mean, I can’t actually stop you, obviously, but I suspect you will have significantly more fun that way!_  
  
 **PART 0 General Notes  
PART 1 Confinement Suit and Box Controls** – _Everyone else gets to see and I don’t get to move. Seems kind of counterproductive for a ‘suit’._  
 **PART 2**

**A. Physical Remodeling and Development Program HAMMER** – _It’s not really mine anymore, I just live here._  
 **B. Mental Training and Spiritual Alteration Program ANVIL** – _How thoroughly can you twist someone’s mind to belong to someone else without changing who they are as a person? Let’s find out!_

**PART 3 After-Care** – _How to care for your new pet_  
  
Kyousuke looked at the picture for a moment.  
  
He walked over to the box and raised it up.  
  
Himari flapped her hands once.  
  
"..."  
  
"I have no idea what that means."  
  
Again, Himari managed to look sheepish around her gag.


	3. A Single Month's Journey in the Post

_One month ago_  
  
With a final _click_ of a catch snapping into place, the box was set for entry.  
  
She stood in front of the crate that would be her home for the foreseeable future, entirely naked and already wet from the thought. Her confinement suit - an entirely translucent skintight suit with a number of cables running out of it in suggestive places around its chest and between its legs - lay folded at her feet; she wasn't quite ready to put it on just yet.  
  
The outside of the crate was a simple box made of corrugated cardboard - she had considered wood, but had decided against it on the grounds that it would be a pain to open. There was nothing particularly special about it - that would have entirely defeated its purpose, to be camouflage and hide the insides from the many, many people whose hands she would be passing through.  
  
 _... Phrased like that, I kind of want to let them see,_ she thought with a smile. But no, she'd get nowhere like that. Literally.  
  
It was the inside box that she had had to spend time preparing. Translucent enough to show herself off, tinted a little bit blue by the active one-way soundproofing, it was the size of small suitcase, perhaps four feet by three by one - just large enough that a petite Japanese schoolgirl could fit inside even with the various compact machines bolted to its sides and bottom. (She had checked; it would've been rather embarrassing to fail at that last step.) To its top right, a number of buttons - only accessible from the _outside_ \- and a small touchscreen were set into the surface of the box; opposite on the top left, part of the box came away as an universal remote that she had already programmed her lust seal and piercings to respond to. Between them, a suggestively placed hole where her mouth would be if pushed as close to the top face as possible was currently sealed and locked from the outside.  
  
The restraints were relatively simple enough. There were no true locks - not when the whole point was for Kaida to be able to unwrap her easily once she arrived - but the box was designed so that that didn't make escape any more plausible. Her legs would be held to the end of the box with padded cuffs that were held shut by a simple deadbolt; she wouldn't be able to undo that without her hands free. Her knees would be held apart by similar bolts, passing through dedicated D-rings on her suit - which wasn't generally strong enough to hold her, but all the various clips on it were all firmly anchored to padded steel rings - while her hips would be held in place by rings around each thigh that would later double as a chastity belt.. (The point was partly to force her to stay exposed on delivery, but mostly to prevent her from trying to get stimulation from rubbing her thighs together; just on general principles, she was going to start early on that. She was planning on making herself someone else's, hopefully Kaida's, sex pet, so there was no reason for her to play with herself just to feel good if her master wasn't around to see it!)  
  
Her suit also had a steel collar woven into its neck, a three-part sliding model that could quickly extend to become a neck brace. It would stay extended for the duration of her stay in the box, as much to protect her neck and head as to restrain her. Once the outer box was opened, that would unlock - less for her own comfort (obviously) and more because her mouth would be the most easily accessible hole immediately after opening, and it seemed to rude to make him have to prop her up against something. The collar would also be bolted to the bottom of box, preventing her from curling her body up (not that there was much room for that anyway); it wouldn't stop her from bending her neck, but that's what the brace was for.  
  
With her feet, knees, and neck secured, that essentially removed all her degrees of freedom aside from her arms. She could probably wiggle her hips some, but the only way she could think of to restrain her there would be a belt around her stomach, and that would limit the volume of her aphrodisiac enemas - and that just wouldn't do at all. Himari consoled herself: the sharp points of the piercing against her clit would probably discourage her for most of the duration, and by the time she had the pain tolerance to ignore it she'd probably be well-trained enough not to try.  
  
Last had to come her arms, since everything else was set by dead-bolts. The box was very carefully sized to be just barely the length of her forearms; that way, when she set her elbows in the cuffs midway down the box, she could reach across to bolt them in place if she strained. Once that was done, all she would have to do was fold her arm backwards and let her wrists touch the hair-triggers, snapping the last set of cuffs into place and leaving her almost entirely immobile. Her hands would be held in gloves that kept her fingers together, but didn't keep her from folding them into something approaching a fist; that was a concession to one of her own kinks, having her hands technically free but entirely useless.  
  
Humming happily to herself, she began to ready the more interesting parts. Her waste would be thoroughly broken down into its constituent elements by an alchemical nigrator and reassembled into most of the nutrients she would need, but there were some micronutrients that lacking the space for nuclear alchemy (or fusion) would have to be kept in stock. Water shouldn't be a concern - after all, this was a closed system, so the maintenance network should have easily enough water to last her indefinitely.  
  
(Two weeks in, having had to work several miracles while gagged and bound to keep her water supply from running out, she cursed her lack of diligence.)  
  
Finally - _and most importantly_ , she thought with a giggle - the aphrodisiacs. PTe-902 wouldn't be synthesized _en route_ , so that got a tank of its own; stock HF would, but still needed a decent amount to get the cycle started. ROSEFUR came in large, fragile crystal blocks, which she carefully stacked in (wearing gloves, since it didn't have much of an effect on its own; she liked bullying herself, but exposing herself to ROSEFUR without a proper payload was less erotic and more pointless.)  
  
And with that set, she smiled, and reached down to put on her suit...  
  


* * *

  
  
 **PART 0 General Notes**  
  
 _Purely as a matter of situational aesthetics, I wanted all my remodeling and training to occur while I’m in the box, out for delivery. There's certainly nothing stopping me from doing it all in the comfort of my own home, and then only afterwards wrapping myself up, but it lacks a certain elegance and, since in theory I could just not ship myself out, also lacks a certain integrity to the idea that “from the moment I start, I’m irrevocably giving all of myself to you.” In other words, too much control that way!_  
  
 _So instead, this box is being shipped to Hawaii._  
  
"How does that follow?!"  
  
Himari mumbled something entirely indecipherable into her gag, but somehow she managed to come across as cheerfully smug anyway.  
  
 _A fine middle-aged gentleman there is under the impression that I am a rich, but eccentric mother who wants to keep her son’s gaming system well out of his creative reach for the duration of exams, and to this end has been paid significantly more than the “gaming system” would be theoretically be worth to receive this shipment and immediately turn it around. International air priority mail to Hawaii takes on the order of eight days for large packages, though there’s some variation there – oh well, a few extra days in the box won’t kill me. Security on planes making mail runs is generally lighter than security on passenger planes; the scanners used haven’t been updated in over a decade and information on how to spoof them is easily available if you know where to look. Which is good, for a number of obvious reasons!_  
  
"Yes, it's rather obvious why you didn't want me to open this box _outside._ Seriously, what would you have done if someone had gotten suspicious and checked inside?"  
  
 _Become someone else's cute new pet, obviously_ , Himari thought, but obviously said nothing.  
  
 _Regardless, this is actually entirely irrelevant at first, because I have intentionally gotten his address entirely wrong – there is, in fact, no such building with that address, nor is there planned to be within the next five years. USPS policy under these conditions is to return the package to sender, adding another eight days of travel time, which would normally just end up with the box back at my house. In this case, however, I’ve gone to our local post office in advance, very contrite, and explained that I realized I had mis-addressed my package only after it was already taken for delivery, and would they please re-send it to the correct address, I’ll pay extra? – I’m counting on nobody paying enough attention to notice that the box they’re posting onwards wasn’t actually posted at the time I said that. At that point – plus another eight days of delivery -- I will finally end up at my temporary destination in Hawaii. (In theory, I could pull the same trick again, but I want a real return address and proof-of-delivery on the box when it comes back. Less likely to annoy our local mailmen.)_  
  
"You _really_ like bullying -- wait, no, hold up."  
  
 _– It occurs to me that while I did in fact run a background check on this fine gentleman, it’s not completely impossible that he’ll get tempted to look inside the box. In which case, well, while most of my mental training won’t have started yet, I’ll still be precisely no condition or mood to resist after the first week, so… assuming he’s the one reading this letter instead, congratulations on the purchase of your new pet? Also, oops._  
  
"Oh, well so that was your plan. Great. At least you considered the possibility. -- Pardon me for stating the _incredibly obvious_ , but you _really_ like bullying yourself, don't you?!"  
  
Locked inside a box of her own devising, drowning in aphrodisiac, and pushed to the very limits of her sanity by her own control helmet, Himari rather felt her existence spoke for itself.  
  
 _Regardless, assuming that that doesn’t happen, he will mail me back to my alleged address in Shikoku. Yes, I am aware that we both live in Tokyo. This, however, is a fairly standard mix-up for Japan Post, and upon noting that the name on the package – yours – matches the first line of the address, but not the city, I will finally be moving towards my actual destination leaving me finally at your doorstep after around thirty-six days, plus processing time, plus or minus noise, after packing myself away – a little more than a month in the mail._  
  
 _During this time I will not be having a lot of fun. Or perhaps I will be having too much fun. A bit of both, really._  
  
"You don't say. I assume somewhere in this letter you address why you don't have gangrenous blisters all over your back, or haven't atrophied into a skeleton in this time?"  
  
Kaida actually looked up at Himari this time, his question less rhetorical. Himari obliged him with a nod, then made a muffled moan as the motion scraped her hypersensitive throat.  
  
(It occurred to her, now, that speaking would be an experience of its own like this.)  
  
He sighed, taking her word for it now, and returned to the letter --  
  
\-- he didn't make it more than another line.  
  
 _HEAVENS FEEL – PHANTASMAL APHRODISIAC_  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
 _You know the type. Right out of doujin. You get a girl to eat them, or drink them, or touch some slimy tentacle monster that secretes the stuff, and suddenly they get hot and bothered enough to start dripping and begging for cock. Not only that, but wherever they touch also suddenly starts feeling like a specific erogenous zone – or in short words it feels like sex when she gets touched there, even if it’s something like “her shoulder” or “the back of her hand.” Totally exists, right?_  
  
 _Yeah actually no. Turns out doing something like that with straight science is kind of ridiculous. Local sensitivity is mostly a matter of local nerve ending density, but arousal and perceived horniness is almost entirely in the brain, so already we’re talking about a multi-pathway drug that can both act locally and pass the blood-brain barrier which is plenty hard on its own. But what really kills it is the fact that specific ero-zone status is a fundamental result of how our brain is structured; changing that isn’t a matter of drug treatments, it’s a problem only one step down from mental reformatting and uploading._  
  
"Yeah, actually, I already..." He stopped suddenly, embarrassed, before realizing that the only other person in the room had very thoroughly disqualified herself from poking fun at other people's perversions and continued. "I looked into that, when I started really getting into the _kaizou_ scene last year. I was surprised how little we still know, the first female aphrodisiac ever produced that actually passed controlled trials is like, five years old -- oh hey, you mention it here."  
  
 _Which isn’t to say I didn’t manage to come up with something suitably useful regardless. A nerve growth hormone tipped with something that “looks” like capsaicin for that authentic boiling-hot feel, mixed in with some tweaked bremelanotide for the arousal and some good-old fashioned operant conditioning… works pretty well, actually! (What did I test it on? Let’s just say I’m looking forward to your headpats_ ://3 _)._  
  
That earned her a flat look.  
  
 _But fundamentally it doesn’t work without that last step, which means that it’s unstable and temporary, liable to leave you simply sensitive without actually being sexually sensitive. I still found use for it enhancing existing erogenous zones (it’s referred to as PTe-902 in my notes), but ultimately I needed something better. Luckily, we have magic for that._  
  
 _Now, existing spells in this area tends to be… well, pretty useless for my purposes. Either people actually care about their subjects, in which case their results are milquetoast, or they don’t, in which case they’re usually not trying to make their subjects feel good. Exceptions exist, scattered around world history, but bluntly none of them were as smart or educated as Ms. Modern Genius here, so after skimming a few forbidden grimoires I decided to just cut to the chase and make my own. We’ve got a very solid image of what an aphrodisiac should do in Japan thanks to the doujin community, so I stole a few tricks from the national defense force, especially their new maritime program, and called down that fantasy into solid form._  
  
 _The result was effective, but not really good enough for my tastes,_  
  
"Of course it wasn't."  
  
 _\-- so I ran it through an alchemic rubricator a few dozen times until it was about a hundred times as potent. At that point, one drop on the back of your hand would, to pick an example purely at random, be sufficient to leave a virgin schoolgirl screaming at the top of her lungs for someone, anyone please come in and fuck her hard, despite being able to reach orgasm just by rubbing her hand against the cuffs holding her to the bed. …. *ahem* This is what I then defined as the “stock” solution of what I’ve taken to calling “Heaven’s Feel,” because I am incorrigibly chuuni. I’ll refer to this stuff as HF-000 to HF-100, where the number indicates the ratio of water to HF in the solution._  
  
At the thought of Himari, begging like that while chained to her bed... Kaida didn't bother trying to hide his excitement. Though "-- That stuff is _weapons-grade_. If you've been soaking in that for a _month_ without even being able to touch yourself, how desperate--"  
  
He's cut off. Himari's look, even through the box, is that intense; hot enough it feels like it's trying to melt him from lust alone.  
  
"... But like, you didn't actually use the _stock_ solution, you diluted it, right...?"  
  
Himari's expression, no less desperate, is nevertheless just a little bit uncertain.  
  
"... I'm going to have to ask again when I can actually get an answer back."  
  
He returned to the letter.  
  
 _Delivery and Administration_  
  
 _Now, strictly speaking I’ve very thoroughly solved the problem of “permanent, idealized contact aphrodisiac.” But because I apparently am so thoroughly M that I absolutely can’t pass up a chance to back myself even further into a corner, it occurred to me that human skin is generally really good at its job, namely keeping random environmental chemicals out and one’s vital fluids in. Or put another way, just about any drug is made vastly more effective by bypassing the epidermis. Of course, going all the way to the bloodstream would be pointless in the case of a psuedo-local aphrodisiac, and besides a normal-sized needle would be dangerous in the context of a girl out for delivery – but this is actually a problem already solved. (Well. More for people who have to move around than people who regularly mail themselves places, I assume…) Hollow needles on the scale of a hundred microns made of steel, in a flexible rubber base, means I can deliver drugs to within a few cell layers away from the nerve endings without dragging tracks through the skin every time I shift in transit. That degree of direct delivery should make for an impressively magnified effect; I’m leaving the precise magnitude as a surprise for myself, but I’d be surprised if it was only three or four times as effective._  
  
Ironically, it's the perfectly comfortable boy in casual clothes on a sofa in his own home who meets Himari's look with dead eyes, while the girl being gently broiled by aphrodisiac and low vibrators locked in a box lets her smoldering look fades into what seems to be her in-private normal: smug. He reads the next sentence aloud in a perfect deadpan, seeming to think that it speaks for itself:  
  
 _Sometimes, the needles aren't practical or safe - say, the depths of my intestinal tract or my urinary tract._ _I could just leave those points untouched, but that doesn't sound very interesting. Why pass up a chance to bully myself more?_  
  
He shakes his head silently, but the expression on his face has shifted from bewilderment to something more like amusement, or perhaps exasperation. At any rate, he's smiling.  
  
 _For that purpose, I had to invent this:_  
  
 _ROSEFUR – COLLOIDAL PENETRATION AGENT_  
  
 _ROSEFUR is named after the fine, hard fibers on the inside of rose hips, the auxiliary fruit of most roses. The concept of use is similar: fine and hard as they are, they can shift like powder or fluid but still by chance penetrate skin, though generally only mildly and limited by their length. Real rose hips, however, are both slow to dissolve and more importantly relatively long; using them on a regular basis is entirely likely to go horrifically wrong, and I suspect neither of us find acute septic shock from a leaking intestine to be particularly arousing._  
  
 _So instead, I developed this. Its base molecule is shaped in an ellipsoidal arc defined by a carbosilicate skeleton, so its crystal form persists at reasonably warm temperatures but remains porous to small molecules such as water and fluid phantasms such as HF. Its branches are designed such that such fragments must be irregular and very small, even by biochemistry standards, which combined with its sharpness (sufficient to be relevant on a cellular scale) makes it very difficult for bacteria (such as, say, my gut flora) to grow on it - rendering it effectively sterile and safe for use even in polluted environments like my intestines. Meanwhile, its subtituents are chosen to make it highly adsorptive to a wide variety of possible payloads to enhance its function as a deep-tissue penetration agent. ROSEFUR has had sufficient time devoted to its optimization that it is in fact significantly_  
more _effective than the needles at delivering high densities of surrounding payloads to lower cell layers near the nerves. Unfortunately, its high adsorption also means it is dissolved and digested by the body relatively quickly, on the order of hours, and I have done nothing to slow it down since otherwise it might be possible to build up many layers, which could be actively dangerous. Nevertheless, its nature as a mixable equivalent to needle delivery makes it a good complement to existing methods._  
  
 _(It has occurred to me that this is kind of waste of a pretty impressive invention. If you want, the paper is already written and the emails are composed to various journals and labs; whether you want to take the credit or not is entirely up to -- "_ Himari, I'm coming to terms that with the idea that there's literally nothing I could do to you in the bedroom that you wouldn't enjoy, but -- "  
  
Himari flicked her hands at him, the closest she could get to "go on reading" tied as she was.  
  
 _\-- you. Keep in mind, before you get all noble about being a dick outside the bedroom, that_ any _meaningful contribution to the field of science at our age would attract a lot of attention - both from the media, and then necessarily from law enforcement, who may proceed to notice that my behavior is not-so-subtly_ off. _I am perfectly content with my new position (or positions; I've been studying ://3), but the police may not believe me despite my extensive preparations to the contrary, and also this isn't even close to the only novel thing on my home computers. The final decision, nevertheless, rests in your hands.)_  
  
 _As a post-script, this stuff, like its inspiration, is really, really remarkably itchy._  
  
 ** _END PART 0_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note, Feb 26, 2018)
> 
> Come on, I can't have been the only one to have had an embarrassing confusion when I first heard that name. What strange world do we live in where "Heaven's Feel" isn't the name of one or more sex toys?
> 
> Also, believe it or not, this is the chapter that made me decide to include magic into this setting. Everything else I could invent technobabble to suit, or assume (rightly) that Himari's genius far exceeds my own. (Biology and biochemistry is not my forte, regardless.) But an aphrodisiac?
> 
> Geez. Good fucking luck. Maybe, maybe you could derive something from drug that causes synesthesia, that would cause you to perceive all touch sensations as sexual. Which, meh, would be fun in its own way - but it was too far from the concept of creation, and anyway I like the thoroughness required by a local aphrodisiac. But not even with a heaping load of technobabble, a truly stupendous amount of luck regarding the way chemistry will turn out to work, and a genius like a star could I imagine someone coming up with a way to shift something like "the definition of an erogenous zone" without active participant involvement - something like, slowly training each individual region separately, as much psychological in operation as neurochemical. Not only is that kind of inelegant for something meant to eventually cover your whole body, it also reads kind of lame to me, like it's ultimately "fake". Kind of a weird thing to think when it's ultimately all brain stuff anyway, but well, that's fetishes for you. Besides, I wasn't all that opposed to it in the first place - it makes Himari's genius more believable, to provide a direct way for that genius to become power, over herself and her environment.
> 
> As always, do not try any of this at home, but if you do, take pictures (and in this case if my spitballed Wiki-walked technobabble made-up crystal actually works, please publish and take the credit, I'm lead to believe it might be useful.)
> 
> Also, finally. End of next chapter, Kaida finds the unmute button and we can have a proper conversation in this fic. Even if half of it is Himari begging :p. In retrospect, maybe I should've done the letter in flashback ...?


	4. The Slave Suit White Papers

_About a month ago..._  
  
The box completed, Himari, still standing nude in her front hall, looked down at her confinement suit with a little trepidation and a lot of anticipation.  
  
Lifting it up in front of her, it didn't look like much - a mostly transparent, blue-tinged suit. It wasn't even made out of latex or anything similarly fetishy - its built-in electronics and carefully aligned needle arrays proscribed an elastic material. By the same token, however, it was very, very closely fitted, custom-printed to fit her naked body and nobody else - but that wasn't immediately obvious at a glance. The D-rings that hung from every convenient anchor point - shoulders, elbows, back of the hands, wrist cuffs, small of the back, thighs, knees, ankles, and really any part of the body that could independently move - made it a little suspicious, but if it wasn't transparent it could still pass for a mountaineering outfit.  
  
Well, if mountaineering outfits had sculpted nipples, clit, and labia, or traditionally came with the two obscene protrusions standing up from the crotch of the suit. Somewhat contrary to type, neither were all that thick, the front about as thick as her thumb and the back barely the size of her pinky; though the front prong was quite long, intended to reach almost all the way to her cervix. With regards to the front, she didn't want to risk spoiling herself for Kaida; and with regards to the back, she had spent enough time trying to decide if she wanted to leave the initial anal training to him that by the time she decided "nah, it's too boring" it was too late to really start.  
  
Though that had ended up being fun in its own way. Both plugs were equipped with internal motors and pistons that let them expand somewhat in response to their programming, and biometric and pressure sensors to permit them feedback (she had _plans_ for her front vibrator, oh yes); she had done some trial and error to find out what her safe expansion limit "looked" like to the anal plug, and then told it to keep pressing outward until either her limit or the target radius was reached. -- In other words, once it turned on, it would mercilessly push her to her absolute limit, growing larger and thicker with every passing day, until she could comfortably accept a cock a little smaller than Japanese average and safely accept something significantly larger for margin of error.  
  
But, that was for later. _Not_ much _later,_ she thought with a giggle, but still later. For now -- she needed a shower.  
  
She had installed one right here, in full view of the windows - it was early, before five in the morning, but it still gave her a bit of a thrill when she turned it on, even though she was already naked and had been for the past hour or two. There was an entirely practical reason for this, though - when the microneedle array penetrated her skin, it was very important that there be no dirt or bacteria between it and her, or it was entirely possibly she could end up with a skin infection.  
  
So she stood under the shower and shampoo'd her hair for the last time in several weeks, and then got out her special soap. A sterilizing agent with the consistency and dirt-clinging properties of soap, it would handily do the job of getting her clean enough if she was careful...  
  
... but no, first, she was in fact enough of a masochist.  
  
First, she began to masturbate.  
  
It wasn't exactly hard to get herself started. She twisted a nipple with her left hand, reached down between her legs with her right - she was long since dripping wet, as the moment of her self-imprisonment approached - and looked straight at the box, missing only herself, as she plunged her first two fingers into her shaven pussy.  
  
That was quite enough to draw out a low moan from her. She started thrusting, in and out, letting her subconscious set the pace as she imagined herself inside the box. "Imagined" wasn't quite the right word - she had locked herself inside before on a timer, to check that the restraints were solid, and she called up that memory now, the feeling of restraint, technically not immobile but completely unable to reach anything important, her bonds, her gag, the various systems that tormented her, or her own ( _for now_ , she thought wryly) cunt or nipples.  
  
She was starting to feel the warmth now, a slow burn entirely separate from the heat of the water still streaming down her naked shoulders and along her breasts; a heat strongest where her fingers (now quite slick with arousal) were rubbing the walls of her vagina and in her gently twisted nipple, but spreading every moment across her chest and up from her groin. Faster, faster - she imagined the effect of the aphrodisiac, the still tender spot on her hand where she had tested the stock solution, imagined that tenderness spreading to her whole body, imagined being in public when it happened, being aroused from a handshake, or a hug --  
  
She was gasping, now, gasping and whimpering with no-one to hear, as the heat built into a wave, rising slowly up her body as she began to clench reflexively around her fingers. She was becoming more sensitive with every moment, the shower itself starting to bring pinpricks of pleasure as it stung her breasts, her thighs, her back, and something started to come within sight, a vague, sourceless white light, she thought of Kaida, holding a leash with her collar, no, a ring on her clit on the other end of it, something in her leapt and surged at the edge as she --  
  
\-- stopped her fingers dead, released her nipple, and stared out the window to clear her mind.  
  
Her body fairly _screamed_ at her in frustration. _Why_ , it asked, _why, why, why, we were so_ close _,_ her pussy reflexively clenching and pulling on her hand as a familiar ache started burning in her loins, begging her for stimulation.  
  
_As you wish_ , she thought at herself, cheerfully and sadistically (masochistically?), beginning to thrust into herself again. She hadn't let herself cool down much at all; it took only a minute this time, nearly entirely mechanical, the box simply being in sight sufficient to push her right back to the edge --  
  
Stop, again. The ache, the need redoubled inside her; the fire that she had ignited in herself started to change, to a greedier, darker flame.  
  
Again. By the third stop, she could tell without checking a mirror that her face looked like something out of a doujin, hanging loose and blushing with lust.  
  
Again. By the fourth, she had to pull her fingers entirely out, or they would have kept moving as if beyond her control.  
  
Again. By the fifth, her legs were quivering, struggling to hold her up.  
  
Again. By the sixth, she was leaning against the wall, gasping hard, her breasts heaving up and down  
  
Again. By the seventh, her hands wouldn't leave her pubic area, wandering around in midair around her crotch as if unsure where to go.  
  
Again. By the eighth... by the eighth, she had to stop, her will only barely sufficient to keep herself from plunging over the edge to the orgasm she so desperately, desperately wanted.  
  
She waited, still breathing hard, under the shower pounding her back, until the burning need between her legs cooled to a dull, throbbing ache, pulsing in time with her heart. And then, only then, did she start to soap herself. Carefully, thoroughly, starting with her face (she had to rinse immediately to keep it out of her eyes, but better that than being stuck with tattooed-in dirt or worse) and behind her ears, and then going slowly down her body. Shoulders, and then breasts - slowly, slowly, even as the gentle touch on her edge-sensitive skin woke the flame in her once more, as she thoroughly soaped the top and sides and bottoms, seeming to grope her own breasts before ever-so-gently kneading her nipples. (She couldn't help a bit of a moan at that, as horny as she was.)  
  
This was, she knew, incredibly overkill. The very first thing the box would do would be to edge her itself, to calibrate its internal algorithms for the rest of her training - the first lesson of which would be "learning to hold back orgasm on her own." By the end of her stay in the box she'd be half-insane from denial and quite willing to trade away literally anything for a simple chance to cum - at which point she would be released into Kaida's tender mercies. Who she knew from her net-stalking was _also_ a denial fetishist, and even if he wasn't would almost certainly love having a desperate, sex-starved beautiful girl waiting on his every word. In short, she had _no idea_ when her next orgasm would be, except that it would definitely be more than a month from now. Edging herself, and so thoroughly too, before even getting into the box, was just pointless masochism.  
  
\-- _Then again, the same could be said for this entire plan, so I suppose it fits in just fine,_ she thought, and giggled again.  
  
Arms and hands, more quickly now that she was away from anything that might push her up to the edge but still very thorough for safety's sake, armpits, belly and buttocks - and then, once more gently and slowly, carefully brushing the outer edges of her labia. For the most part, she trusted her own body's mechanisms to keep her insides safe - though a part of her was sad to lose an excuse to tease herself that much more - but the outside of her labia, her inner thighs,and even the hood of her clit were rubbed down hard, with just enough pressure to work the soap in. Even so, she found herself having to stop and hold her hands away from herself, to let herself cool down.  
  
Thighs, knees, legs, feet and soles. She made a point of bending over facing away from the window, not that there was anyone to see ( _probably_ , she thought with a mild blush), before starting all over at her neck to rinse it all off.  
  
It took her the better part of half an hour to finish, a significant fraction of which was spent in cool-off breaks when she pressed too hard on her breasts or between her legs, and when she was finally done she was still breathing hard. She turned off the hot water - the chill of the morning immediately rushed in, bringing an extra sense of urgency to her long-since-erect nipples - before mentally working through the motions of a skin-tight _disintegrate_. Its pale green light rushed over her body, drying her off instantly and carrying with it any last remaining hints of dirt or soap. (To be honest, she could probably have gotten away with just the spell - but this way was more thorough. And also gave her one extra chance to bully herself.) When it passed, the only remaining wetness on her body was between her legs - and the way she felt, it wasn't going away any time soon.  
  
She mentally shrugged. _Well,_ that _should at least be sterile and clean_ , she thought.  
  
Now, quickly, before she got dusty again - the moisture from the shower would help with that, but she really only had a few minutes. She picked up her suit and stepped into it with fluid grace, pulling the legs up one at a time, then - as if it were entirely normal, without hesitation - fairly ramming the prongs inside her. Her breath hitched as they sank home, the sudden stimulation leaving her gasping for breath again - but better this, she knew, than to do it slow, and be tempted to get herself off. Now they were in, an entirely unsatisfying thin pressure inside her, and that was all the pleasure she was getting from them. She pulled the suit taut, pushing her labia into the sculpted labia of the suit, split slightly around the base of the dildo - pulling hard in hope it would pull them just that little bit farther in. No such luck. She sighed.  
  
But that wasn't the worst of it. Half grimacing, half grinning, she started teasing her poor clit again under the suit. Unsatisfying as they were, with the miniature dildos inside of her it didn't take long before it peeked out of its hood, hopeful that this time, finally, it might get some attention.  
  
It would, but not in the way her body wanted. There was a hard plastic cup, with two thin holes, just above the sculpted labia of the suit, now fitted tightly over her own; she fitted it loosely over her exposed and erected clit, and then with an anticipatory grin, twisted sharply. In response, the cushioned iris closed tightly around the base of her poor teased clit, forcing a low, pained moan from her throat as the sensation seemed to resonate in her poor denied cunt.  
  
But not quite done, she twisted just a little bit more - and there was a soft _click_ as the mechanism locked. Instantly she grew wetter; that was the first of many locks that would ensure she would not be able to remove the suit on her own. -- Strictly speaking, she could. In particular, the crotch area of the suit was in fact entirely detachable and could be left on while the rest of the suit was removed, or vice versa; since her clit was caught in a hard plastic shell and the area around her lower holes were hardened, there was no way for her to touch herself down below unless it was removed, so it was effectively a chastity belt. ( _Though given the dildos_ , she thought _, its purpose as a 'chastity' belt is entirely defeated..._ ) To support usage as such, it was fitted with a fingerprint scanner. Right now, no fingerprint was registered; the next thumbprint it read would be permanently registered as the master of the belt, and would be the only one able to remove it. She could, technically speaking, press her own thumb to it now and pull herself free - but like hell she was going to do that and waste all this work!  
  
\--- And so long as she wasn't willing, she was stuck here, unable to touch herself, standing with her clit in full view behind its transparent shield but entirely separated from any possible stimulation by a tiny, yet uncrossable gap of a millimeter of air, and entirely unable to remove the suit. (With the exception of those two holes - but those would themselves be sealed shortly.)  
  
She grinned wolfishly.  
  
Last piece of the lower suit: a thin catheter, hanging from a tube that ran into the material of the suit. She gently fed it in place, feeling the distinctly unfamiliar sensation of something inside her smallest hole, before it reached the end and turned a pale yellow-green - urine visible through the blue of the suit. Right now there was nowhere for it to go, but once she was in the box it would be attached to the life-support system that would keep herself fed and watered during her stay. (And also the aphrodisiac injectors, because _why not_.)  
  
That, too, would be locked in place - though this one was a rather less secure lock, in that it was possible to _unlock_ without unlocking the whole belt. The intent being that Kaida could, if he wished, give her permission to use the bathroom on her own - or not, at his whim. Nodding in satisfaction, she clicked it shut.  
  
Her belly and breasts had posed a problem in design. For best results, needle and electrode grid density needed to stay constant throughout her stay in the box, but both were likely to change size - the first due to her daily enemas, the second at the whim of the customization options she had implemented through a side effect of her first attempt at a fantasy aphrodisiac. She had considered digitally rendering them to reality through mana constructs, but those had too much risk of going wrong in the uncontrolled environment of a package in the post. Ultimately, she had had to settle for using folded bands, so that when the material was pulled taut new points in the grid would be pulled close to her skin. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.  
  
Her breasts would also be forced to accommodate the only set of macroscopic needles in the entire apparatus. Four needles to each breast, evenly spaced at angles around her nipples but directed outward, somewhat around the surface. She winced as they punctured her flesh, sliding them in until both cups were flush with her skin; but she'd just have to get used to them, because with another two _click, click_ s she twisted home caps like the one on her clit into locked position over her nipples. Just like her clit, they would be kept tightly erect and at attention, without any hope of contact.  
  
With the delicate parts done, she continued upward, the suit hugging her shoulders perfectly without a single square millimeter of space, before finally she put her arms through the sleeves and into the gloves at the end. Behind her back, she pulled the sides of the suit together, smoothing the edges into each other; nothing so crude as a zipper, the smart material simply seemed to dissolve into itself along the line, leaving only a thin seam as a hint to Kaida where to pull. The seam continued up the back of her head as she closed the steel collar around her neck, to the hollow at the base of her skull, before splitting to either side to permit the "helmet" of the suit to be removed separately. She put that part on now, pulling her hair back from her head in a ponytail and through the only hole in the suit. The eyepieces of the suit was a visor of hard plastic, connected by a standard cable to a port at the back of her skull just above the seam. That would be fed to the hardware in the box, for her hypnotic induction.  
  
Last, but not least, she reached up for the mouthpiece.  
  
Well, "mouthpiece." It was a gag, of course - and like the other two prongs its size could be digitally controlled by the software the box was running. It consisted with two parts, each hard plastic sculpted to fit her teeth with all the precision of a dental mold, with two softer bags between them. The lower one was also fitted - she carefully worked her tongue into it, then fitted the other two hard pieces to the floor and roof of her mouth, permitting the suit safe access to her oral cavity. The last bag was the gag proper: when the gag was elongated and recognizable as a penis gag, it would occasionally strike the back of her throat to force her to learn to suppress her gag reflex, when it wasn't being used to train her oral service skills, and the rest of the time, it would be large and round, pressing her tongue firmly down to keep her entirely silent. The actual mouthpiece was itself made of a material that would harden in response to current. When she was "gagged" it would be hardened into a line to keep her mouth shut, sealing off any hope of making noise through her mouth, but at all other times it would be flexible - if she bit down on the gag in penis mode for any reason, she would be punished immediately.  
  
She laughed, just to hear what it sounded like one last time, before pushing the gag into her mouth and closing shut around it. She smoothed the mouthpiece over to meet with the helmet, and then, breathing deeply through her nose, tapped a code-pattern on her scalp.  
  
The bodysuit trembled all along its length, the plugs wiggling slightly and bringing a low moan through her gag, before she felt it crawl together _through_ her ponytail, creating an airtight seal. Now the only remaining holes in the suit were the independent airlocks around her nipples and clit; everything else was in a controlled environment. The suit continued, running its own sterilizing _disintegrate_ before finally engaging.  
  
All over her body, microscopic needles pushed into her skin, From her forehead, around her cheeks, down her neck and back, over her breasts and along the edge of the rings around her nipples, into her belly from both ends (though for now, the needles from the dildos retracted; they would be used later, when she was safely immobile. All of the needles were mounted in flexible bases so that they would bend rather than cause damage, but even she wanted to be extra careful with her private parts.) Down her legs, between her legs, and even around the base of her clit; over her feet, and under.  
  
She barely felt anything, of course. Even her nipples and clit barely registered a mild itching. The needles were simply too thin, and penetrated shallowly - only just enough to bypass the upper layer of the skin, and bring their payloads to the living tissue beneath. Her nerves couldn't pick up on their existence - though their effects would be very noticeable once the aphrodisiac feed started running.  
  
_Last few steps of freedom_ , she thought, and trembled at the thought. She walked towards the box, breathing hard into her gag at every step - her sex, dripping wet, thoroughly teased, and incredibly sensitive, reacted eagerly to the movements of the thin vibe inside her. Thin and flexible as it was, though, she could go on a jog without ever quite reaching the peak, unless it turned on. She squatted down to pick up the box - the outer layer closed, the inner lid resting on top - and mmphed into her gag as the motion drove both prongs an extra millimeter deeper, before lifting up with her knees and, hips greedy for stimulation instinctively shifting side to side as she walked, opened her front door with one hand. Still essentially naked in her transparent suit. she walked out to the street by her mailbox, plugs shifting all the way, squatted down again to another muffled moan, and opened the box to finally step inside...  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
**_PART 1 Confinement Suit and Box Operation_**  
  
...(excerpted)  
  
_DELIVERY ARRAY – MICRONEEDLES AND TENS MESH  
A solution to the problem of subdermal, long duration, sterile administration of drugs and biometric monitoring already exists - what's known as a microneedle patch. Each needle is on the order of ten microns wide and five hundred long - barely half a millimeter. The needles themselves are made of the usual corrosion-resistant, non-toxic steel alloys, but they're mounted in flexible polymer bases that let them bend at the base, meaning that they're stiff enough to go in and strong enough not to break, but won't tug through and damage the skin so much as I breathe and move under it. Aside from sterilization issues (handled by a skin-tight disintegrate rune triggered by the suit itself), I really didn't have to do too much here other than some practical engineering issues regarding the wiring and plumbing. The whole suit is lined with these, with the exception of my eyepiece - not, perhaps unsurprisingly, because I necessarily have a problem with eye horror, but rather because it's mostly mutually incompatible with visual suggestions and training videos during hypnosis, which take priority.  
  
Meanwhile, there’s some other practical problems solved here. Staying completely immobile for a solid month is normally a great way to get horrific open sores and blisters and lose all your muscle mass. Neither of us find gangrene sexy last I checked, so I short-circuited that particular problem. First, the box will slowly rotate me at a rate of one cycle every three days; my blood won’t pool and no one place will take my weight for more than a few hours. It helps that my head won’t be pointed down at any point, assuming the mailmen pay attention to the “FRAGILE/THIS END UP” sign; but if they don't, the suit itself can contract like a fighter pilot's, helping to fight the pull of gravity and pump blood to my thighs. Second, aside from being the main driver of my pain tolerance program (see part 2b.ii), the TENS matrix will keep my muscles stimulated, preventing me from atrophying too much; it’s no fun if you have to do all the work after all!  
  
RESTRAINTS  
  
Honestly, these are mostly pretty boring. Standard stuff, not much creativity here. Still, there’s a few things worth noting.  
  
TELEPORTATION WARD: “But Himari,” you say, “the spells for teleportation have never been successfully formulated to be cast from the mental plane!” Yeah, uh… I’m not really expecting myself to pull off a miracle, but I wouldn’t put it past myself either under that much pressure. So no teleporting out of the box. This also means I have an excuse to do fun things to my poor ass since I can’t just teleport out solid waste.  
  
FINGERS: I like the idea of having my hands technically free, but practically useless. Unfortunately I’m a genius mage who could totally trace out a magic circle blind on the back of the lid or something, so these restraints keep my fingers together and aligned. I can still clench and unclench my fists (hence, potential waving), but together with the cuffs I can’t draw with these on.  
  
PIERCINGS: So I sort of lied, earlier. The piercings aren’t actually through yet; they just look like it because the open rings are still close enough together to pinch my nipples and clit. The ends are sharp and magnetized and will automatically snap together when the lid is opened. That’s not the trap, that’s just there because I thought you’d appreciate the opportunity to pierce me yourself. (And it adds a certain degree of inevitability to the scenario for me to look forward to.)  
  
Notice, though, that the hooks through the rings are long but flat, so you can slide out of the rings without lifting the top off the box. (That still triggers the piercings, though.) The bottom of that lid is very nearly frictionless, so I can’t do the same from the inside even if I somehow got my hands free. Lifting the lid at any point, other than obviously engaging the piercings, will disable all the controls on the lid (most relevantly fixing my breast size at whatever it’s set at) and also engaging the lust seal in full slave mode. Details on what precisely that means will follow in section 2a.iv, but short answer: I will very nearly uncontrollably seek out the nearest vaguely sexually capable adult to fuck me immediately, who will then become my master, whose orders I cannot disobey and who has full access to my various, aheh, “accessibility and end-user configuration options.” Until such time as the seal is removed, which is likely to be “never”. In short, “escape” is entirely pointless. (Like I said, _you _don’t lose much by opening it early, so long as you did it in private, but you do lose the opportunity to customize my remodeling settings and train me yourself, which I think would be a bit of a shame.)  
  
GAG: Mostly covered under Systems Rework. Relevant to this section: for your entertainment, there is a button marked with the usual icon for speaker-mute that releases the gag without releasing any of my other restraints. If you’ve skipped ahead to section 2b, you’ll know that I’m not actually allowed to beg for, well, a lot of things after being released from the box, since I expect that if I could I’d do it so constantly as to get old pretty fast. Since you can re-mute me whenever you want, though, I’ve explicitly left that conditional on leaving the box – meaning my best opportunity to get one of the many, many things I’ll be desperate for will be just before you open it. So if you want to listen me embarrass myself, just hit that button for a bit!  
  
By the way, the box is designed to conduct sound pretty well, in the same vein of “I like knowing what’s going to happen to me and not being able to do jack about it.” If you decide you don’t like that, you can turn on soundproofing by pressing the mic-mute button next to the gag icon, and black it out with the "sunglasses" button.  
  
BOX OPERATION_  
  
Kaida looked up from the letter, squinting. He hadn't noticed, understandably engrossed as he was by Himari's ... generous gift, but the light had dimmed, the sun about to fall past the mountains and already turning the sky a brilliant orange-red.  
  
Himari, of course, had noticed long ago. It wasn't just the opportunity to see something real again - though certainly, she wasn't really "awake" for her hypnotic training sessions, so high-spec VR or no she hadn't _really_ seen anything outside of her dreams or her box in ages.  
  
More importantly, it was a _distraction_ \- a welcome distraction from the unending pleasure that was every breath and every muscle twitch, enhanced a thousand fold by her desperate, desperate need to cum. It was unfortunately somewhat counterproductive that Kaida was in view; the same Pavlovian training that had left her waiting on his every word and motion, completely unable to ignore him, had also as a side effect irrevocably associated his mere presence with arousal and lust. Even without the aphrodisiac, he would always have found her entirely too willing.  
  
Though at the moment, it just drove the burning frustration swirling in her sex to greater heights. So _close_ , she could _see_ the effect she was having on him (his pants in particular), but gagged and bound she could only flap her hands in frustration. _Naked girl over here!_ she screamed at him in her mind. _Aren't you supposed to be a teenage boy?_  
  
But no, she _had_ to pick the responsible owner who'd actually read the ten page long letter she'd sent him - and probably get off on it, too. She was sure she'd be glad of that later, but right _now_ she'd love for him to -  
  
\-- to --  
  
\-- set down the letter, and walk over to her?  
  
Hope warred with confusion in her chest. No, wait - the section about the box! It had been over a month (obviously) since she'd written it, but she remembered that she had put the section on the box's features in the first half, and she had _definitely_ taken care to note that any of her holes could be unplugged and used freely from the outside, so long as nobody had claimed her chastity belt's admin fingerprint.  
  
He drew slowly closer. _Oh,_ please _, let him be coming to fuck me_ , she mentally begged. _Please, please. Pussy, ass, it's fine either way just as long as I can get a_ cock _in -- even my mouth, I bet with all this aphrodisiac I could cum from my mouth if he gave me permission_ \--  
  
Closer, closer, he was definitely coming to her now, he was squatting down in front of her, _yes, yes, YES--_  
  
He picked up the box.  
  
_OH COME ON!_ she thought, through the sudden haze as the motion very abruptly pressed the - now noticeably thicker, particularly in back - prongs hard into her thoroughly sensitized sex and ass.  
  
And to add insult to injury, he carried her against his hip, directly in front of himself - he had to be pushing his own erect cock down with each step! _He_ didn't seem to show any discomfort, but every time he moved Himari rocked back and forth, ever so gently thrust against the dildos filling both her lower holes, which in turn were a bare tantalizing inch - no, half an inch! - from what she so desperately wanted from him.  
  
And instead of that, the still-far-too-thin replacements were slowly driving her to madness. It was a level of stimulation she probably would've called "teasing" at best when she started, but having spent a month tormented by denial and soaked in aphrodisiac had changed her standards significantly, and she was whimpering into her gag from the slow bursts as she fought the urge to cum.  
  
Kaida, meanwhile, was looking down at his longtime crush, naked and trussed and gagged in a transparent box, with a strange expression on his face that Himari, even if she had been able to focus, probably would've found unreadable.  
  
It felt like an hour, but was probably barely a minute, before Kaida, with some bemusement, set her on his dining room table. Upright - which, while perhaps slightly more dignified than simply having her filled holes level with his eyes, had the downside of resting her weight fully upon them instead, pulling a stifled moan from her lips.  
  
As if in a vision, Himari imagined what she must look like to him: tied wide open, completely unable to hide herself even if she wanted to, and almost certainly a perfect meltingly lustful expression, served up on his dining room table as if to be his next meal. She'd never been more humiliated in her life -- but bless her poor submissive heart, the heat went straight to her loins, not to her cheeks.  
  
Kaida shook his head. "I'll be honest. I have _no_ idea how to react to this, so I'm going to eat dinner. You can, uh..." He stumbles, a bit. "Watch."  
  
She whimpered at him as he walks out of the room, any hope of release - of any kind - leaving with him.  
  
And to cap it all off, she heard a low click under her.  
  
_Oh, no, no, no, no no no nonononono--_  
  
She clenched her teeth hard into her gag as she moaned, the pressure in her mind rising painfully high as the vibrators, following their automatic cycle, switched to full blast.  
  
Kaida was going to have _quite_ the show with dinner tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note, 11/13/2018)
> 
> So I lied. Beginning of *next* chapter, Kaida actually uses that unmute button, gets some answers, and finally has an actual conversation.


	5. Convenient Boxed Friend

_One month ago_

At around five o' clock one warm summer morning, a beautiful girl stepped outside her house, stark naked and carrying a box. Behind her, her front door swung itself shut, locking her outside with a _click._

\-- Well, she _looked_ like she was stark naked, at least from a distance. Up close, the slight discoloration from the form-fitting suit she was wearing was more obvious - or would have been, had there been anyone outside to see her this early in the morning, and were they not distracted by the enticing sashaying step with which she moved.

Being who she was, this was not in fact the first time Himari had decided to take a walk in the nude in the middle of the night, though she generally wasn't planning anything as big as _this_. Still, there was still a certain thrill to it that hadn't quite gone away, a thrill that went straight to her heated loins - clean shaven, and so entirely exposed under the transparent suit - and gave her a pleasant shiver. It didn't go away when she bent down to set the box on the street by her mailbox, leaving her breathing hard - mostly _not_ from the exertion, as the motion spread her knees and shoved the prongs harder into her.

She sat still to enjoy the sensation for a moment, then stood back up, twisting her hand as she went. The box opened itself, the exterior crate unfolding to reveal the transparent box within, which she slid carefully open.

She took a quiet, but deep breath, enjoying her last few moments of freedom (and _gods_ that alone was enough to get her excited), before moving to begin packing herself away.

The inside of the box was not as regular as the outside. The cavity where she was intended to stay for the duration was roughly rectangular, centered vertically but not horizontally in the box. One side of the rectangle was flat against the outer wall, its smooth surface letting her press her crotch hard into it - and taking full advantage, there were three holes in that side, strategically spaced in a vertical line down the center and all currently blocked by a thin plug the same translucent blue as the rest of the block, sealed with rubber. The other side was more irregular, shaped to tightly fit her shoulders near the bottom, and her knees near the top, with an opening to the secondary cavity for her head. The whole cavity was raised just far enough above the bottom of the box to be able to rotate freely; it would rotate halfway around one way and then the other, which would help her avoid minor annoyances like blisters and bedsores over the next month without tangling her cables. The irregularity of its walls meant that it could essentially be suspended in the large, six-liter water tank below it without cutting off half the tank, even when her legs brushed the bottom.

To the left of the cavity's head was the maintenance system, a tiny, automated alchemical reprocessor packed in with two much larger colored blocks - one filled with an ominous crimson-black fluid, the other with a silvery-white powder. To its right, the myriad active runic circles and mana-powered computation clusters that would run the machinery in her suit, play her training programs, and maintain the spells preventing her escape. Four innocuous-looking tubes ran beneath the cavity's spine, starting at the maintenance system above the cavity's left shoulder and coming out only at the absolute bottom corner of the box in a long flat "strap."

 _Well. "Maintenance,"_ she thought with a giggle. Stifled, this time, to avoid drawing attention - not that anyone was likely to hear her through their bedroom walls, but just in case. _It's even true, if you decided that 'sexual sensitivity and desire' was important to maintain_.

Yes, the "maintenance" system, while strictly speaking _also_ containing the systems that would alchemically reprocess her waste into nutrient feed and water to keep her alive for the next month or so, was primarily designed to administrate the extraction and processing of the aphrodisiac she was going to spend the next month bathing in. The box would start with a certain amount of stock HF, the ominous liquid tank; the rest, she thought with masochistic glee, would end up being produced by her own body. Unfortunately, making her own ROSEFUR wasn't an option, but luckily the colloidal agent needed only very low concentrations to be effective; the cubic foot she had managed to pack into the box would be more than enough to last the whole month. Together.... if the aphrodisiac could be likened to a dye, then by the end of this month there wouldn't be a single cell of her that wasn't indelibly stained by it. She had made very, very thoroughly sure of it.

Which reminded her. She reached down to her belly, where her lust seal waited, as yet inactive and still almost invisible against her skin. That wouldn't change until the box opened, one way or another - so for now, she still had control over it. Grinning with anticipation, she mentally paged through its functions, and then with a one-handed mudra activated a single branch.

Immediately she felt the effects. In her breasts, behind her nipples, and right in the deepest part of her dripping, plugged pussy, she felt spots of burning heat come to life as her own modified secretory cells switched from their normal production to the production of pure, undiluted HF. -- Well, she thought of it like that precisely because it sounded scary, but  
(un)fortunately, they hadn't had time to properly spread yet, and their density (which was capped anyway) was still very low. Even a stock solution wouldn't have much of an effect when the total amount produced was less than a microliter. That would change by the end of the month, though - and even now it added a sense of urgency to her packing. Her poor, teased cunt gripped hard on the unsatisfyingly thin dildo trapped inside her, the needy aching of her throbbing, pinched clit pushing itself to the forefront - _but nothing doing_ , she thought sadistically.

Instead, she positioned herself over the box, her legs spread wide over its width as she faced the street. _Now would be an excellent time for someone drive by_ , she thought with amusement: as she sat down with her legs spread, she was forced to bring her crotch forward as if presenting, her thighs turning obscenely outward as she settled in. In order to properly attach herself, she had to get on her back; lying down in the cavity, she pushed her hips down and along the bottom until she felt herself fit into the mold she had made, bringing her knees up and out. When she was done, she was in a very compromising position should anyone happen on her: lying effectively naked on her back, her elbows on the sides of the box, her hands underneath her reaching for the tubes near the bottom, feet off the ground and very much in her way, and knees folded up to her shoulders. Someone could hold her helpless just by pushing down hard on her head, if they were careful to avoid her feet.

So naturally, she paused a moment, enjoying the cool night air that reminded her that she was packing herself up outdoors. She squinted at the sky: though not yet bright, it was starting to turn from black to a deep blue. Perhaps... half an hour to dawn?

She sighed. Better hurry, then. Feeling blindly, she found the tubes beneath her. One tube, the smallest, ended in a simple T junction passing through the strap; two more ended in similar junctions, but much larger, and flattened to the point that the entire junction fit within the strap's material. The last one ended in a simple joint between the two flat junctions. Each tube were actually two-in-one, separating in- from out-flow; All of them were already filled with varying shades of pink HF dilution.

With no small amount of ceremony, and a deep breath, she attached that last joint to a small spigot on the suit in between the two prongs. Immediately, the aphrodisiac solution rushed through her suit, shading it towards purple as its pipes filled - and then, as she waited in anticipation (in more ways that one), through the network of hollow needles that covered every inch of her body.

Just turning on her own production had been noticeable. This was far more. Her whole body seemed to catch fire, burning under the effect of a solution literally out of humanity's most perverted dreams. Her legs, her thighs begged for someone to stroke them, her belly wanted a hand upon it, her neck, her back, even the soles of her feets and the palms of her hands were screaming for attention; every stray movement of her tongue against the full gag pressing down on it bring with it a pulse of pleasure -- and of course her lonely nipples and clit, already erect, now suddenly almost itchy with increased sensitivity, and her cunt clenching hard again and again on the barely-present thin prong that was all it had to satisfy itself. The suit was suddenly flooded with arousal, but that perversely made things worse: suddenly in overdrive, her own HF production made up for its small quantity by being in almost the worst possible position, already deep inside her cunt. She whimpered into her gag, her hands automatically going to her breasts, her crotch, as the smoldering heat seemed to gather at her most sensitive points, and for just a moment all she could think of was how amazing it would feel, to have a real cock inside her right now, right this second --

\-- but no. She held on, somehow, gripping her own forearms tightly to keep them from touching herself, waiting, waiting, enduring...

It didn't _fade_ , of course. If anything it was getting worse, her skin, her whole body suddenly registering as an erogenous zone however mildly, quickly growing more and more attentive to every stray twitch and gentle breeze and bringing with each touch a spark of aching _pleasure_ , the chain reaction that came with producing her own aphrodisiac thoroughly jump-started and with no chance of slowing down. But somehow she managed to adapt, even so, her mind getting ahead of the waves of sensation washing over her, putting aside her suddenly supercharged lust for the moment.

Still, she would have to work quickly. Aligning her plugged holes with the plugged holes of the box, she fitted the lower, largest flat junction to the still-thin plug in her ass with a _click_ , and then with another _click_ to the box wall. _Click, click_ ; her vaginal dildo followed immediately after, it too joined with the outside. With the junctions flat and thin, and larger in diameter than the plugs even at maximum expansion, it was now possible to pull out the plugs - and put anything else in - from outside the box. She was officially hooked in. --It was a little early to start feeling trapped, since she hadn't actually added a lock at this stage - she wanted it to be as easy as possible for Kaida to "unwrap" her, after all - but even so, there was something about being fixed in place by her genitalia and left entirely accessible that warmed her.... heart.

Unlike the main suit feed, neither valve opened immediately - which was good, because the HF concentration used for her "wash cycle" was _significantly_ higher, even aside from the incredibly effective, over-engineered ROSEFUR. If she had started with a wash cycle, she had no illusions of being able to complete her plan - she'd end up trapped by her own lust, helplessly trying to masturbate in the box until she was finally discovered by some passerby...

... _no, no, no time for daydreaming_ , she chided herself (though she smiled around her gag, even as she clenched hard and her three points throbbed at the thought). But this bit was going to be tough. Her hands trembling a little - half in dread, half in anticipation - she connected the last feed to the last hole in the box, and the other end of the junction to her catheter.

This one was immediate. Yellow tracked its way down and up behind her to the waste processor, and in return pink flooded in. She grabbed her forearms again, in preparation --

\-- in the dawn light, a gasping, nasal moan, barely muffled, echoed through the street.

Too much. Too much. Not just the stimulation - though as the phantasmal aphrodisiac filled her bladder she began to burn in a way, in a place she never could have imagined before. Himari absolutely couldn't be said to be a prude - but as the flow continued, filling her enough to be uncomfortable and then just a little bit more, she was forced to admit - even she was embarrassed by being turned on by _needing to pee_.

But even the excitement her masochism made out of that humiliation was still fundamentally a side note. Now, with more than a few bare milliliters in her system, the other effect of the materialized fantasy began to appear.

It wasn't just a matter of sensitivity. It wasn't just a matter of making anything it touched into an erotic landmine, waiting to be triggered by a stray brush or fleeting touched. Heaven's Feel made her _lust_ : not just responsive to any stray caress but _needing_ to be caressed, embraced, penetrated, _fucked._ She moaned again into her gag, digging her fingers hard into her arm even as she uncontrollably thrust out her hips, ramming them against the wall of the box, shoving the hard ring and tube that trapped her clit against its side uselessly and tugging at the links that kept her in place, instinctively seeking, inviting _someone_ to enter her, now, now, _now_.

...Himari took longer to regain control, this time. No, even when she managed to regain lucidity, she still wasn't completely in control. She was clenching every few seconds now, her hips twitching and thrusting as if possessed, and she found her hands wandering towards her sealed nipples and walled-off sex of their own accord, for all that there was nothing they could reach. It didn't help that she had started on the edge, started frustrated and denied - but at this point, she was pretty sure she could masturbate to orgasm and it wouldn't be _enough_ , she needed _sex_ , a real cock inside her, her body knew the feeling and knew what it wanted even without having --

\--She cut the of that train of thought hard, before it could overtake her again, even as her body burned from the still-flowing (ever-flowing, really; it wouldn't stop once for the entire month) feed to her suit and her instinctive twitches put pressure on her bladder, touches that left warmth spreading through her and sparking to her sex, so, so very _close..._

Moving quicker, out of necessity. With the liquid tubes attached, it was time to start restraining herself, and then she'd be freed from having to resist the temptation of her own will. The "chastity belt" that formed the crotch of her suit took the form of two hard plastic rings running diagonally down from each hip and meeting in the obvious place in the center, filled in slightly to form a rounded V in front. Anchored to each plastic ring were a number of other hard points for restraints, but most relevantly a steel D-ring to either side. She held them out, perpendicular to the suit, and rammed a deadbolt - securely seated in the walls of the cavity - home through each, holding her hips forcibly still. (Which predictably produced another burst of heat and wetness between her legs.)

While she could still move her upper body, she reached down and over to grab the top of the box, pressing the telekinesis seal embedded in its top and setting it to hover directly above her.

Final stretch. Breathing heavily, not even slightly from the exertion at this point, body still burning, she lay back, her knees naturally falling a little bit inward as they fit inside the box. There were two cuffs on each knee, one just below and just above, with attachment rings on the outside; when she pulled her legs against her hips and her knees against her shoulders (putting noticeably more pressure on her bladder, bringing a soft moan from her lips), the rings lined up, letting her keep that leg both secured and folded with a single deadbolt. Heating up as she secured her knees, she did the same for two more rings attached to cuffs above her ankles. Finally, she reached behind her and connected a cable running from the computing cluster to a port in her collar; then pushed her head back, snapping the collar into place with a _click_.

She brought her arms up and then between her knees, then pressed her elbows out. There were cuffs just above and above her elbow like the ones around her knees, and a deadbolt for each pair to either side of her belly. That left her entirely fixed in place, except for her hands. Already, without being able to stretch her arms or move her elbows, there was no way to reach anything _but_ that deadbolt - certainly not any of her sensitive nubs, throbbing with heat and stimulation. Her hands might in theory have the length to reach her nipples, but her wrist didn't have the range of motion to reach down that far no matter how she shifted her upper arms. She was already quite trapped.

She didn't dare stop to enjoy the feeling at this point; the lust and tingling pleasure from the mechanical pressure of the bondage was only growing with time, clawing at the back of her mind, to say nothing of the warmth born from her growing helplessness. Even so, she took the time to be careful about the next bit: slowly, she levitated the lid down, inch by inch.

From each of the lid's hooks dangled a piercing, a simple, thin metal loop, opened wide and tipped with a sharp point. Perpendicular to the loop at the top, a second set of wires hung straight down, bent inward at the ends to form clips. While the piercings were simply "hooked," resting loose on the flat ends, the.clips were attached firmly to the lid. As she brought the lid down she carefully aligned each hook above its corresponding point on her chest or below, until the clips - longer than the piercings - came to rest just above the rings that housed the irises that kept each tip firmly erect.

With a mental tug, the hooks snapped over the rings, locking the lid to her most sensitive points. At the same time, the piercings snapped down, producing a muffled shriek as they stabbed inwards - not quite enough to break skin, but only a bare millimeter short - through the holes that had been left in each of the hard plastic shells. The shells were now airtight, the holes having been slightly smaller than the piercings, and so immediately the box's programming (already active) flooded them with aerosolized aphrodisiac, making them burn like they had caught fire, even as the suit began to flex and pump at her breasts as the milking protocol calibrated itself. She moaned and thrashed, but nothing moved so much as half an inch but her arms, held by her own body out of reach from any of the throbbing points that were suddenly occupying her attention.

(The lid, on the other hand, was only loosely attached to the box, and was generally quite free to move unless the magnets under the edges were turned on - meaning unless the training program needed to keep it still, she would feel every bump and jostle in her long, long ride from the pointed ends of her genital piercings first. Getting picked up, in particular, was sure to be an experience - to say nothing of takeoff. When she was rotated, the mountings for the hooks would be permitted to slide to one side or another - which would still pull one breast and then the other painfully taut by her nipples, but that was just good practice for later.)

Her whole body throbbing with trapped pleasure, she pushed her left wrist to one side, between her thigh and her shoulder, and heard a soft _click_ as a padded cuff snapped down around it. Then she brought down one final tube from directly above her head with her right hand, fitting it to her gag; immediately her throat and shoulders began to burn as her air was saturated with droplets of impossible aphrodisiac.

And _now_ she did pause. Right now, in theory, she still was free. Right now, if she wanted, she could unlock (or more likely, break) her wrist free, unbolt all the shackles, take off the lid (though not without completing the piercing), unhook herself, and be left with only the short term effects of full-body exposure to HF. In theory.

She grinned wildly, and slammed her right wrist home. The _click_ , the last click, seemed to echo in the box.

And then she grunted, the first of the wards in the box draining almost all the mana out of her mind in an instant, even as the exterior camouflage, detecting that her packing was complete, began to fold itself up around her.

All the light vanished from her world, leaving her alone in the dark, folded in on herself, the burning in her breasts squeezed between her knees matched only by the fire inside her, even as the lower burn all over her body left her slowly roasting in her own juices, entirely helpless. Without her input, the gloves of the suit hardened, pulling her fingers together and gluing her thumb to the palm of her hand - the final restraint, running on its own.

She screamed, just to see what it sounded like; it vanished into her gag even before it met the soundproofed box, and she cut herself off with a moan, her vocal cords already sensitive even after barely a minute of exposure. She thrashed wildly; her hands flapped up and down, reaching nothing, not even the top of the box, while the rest of her body could only strain at the cushioned steel chaining it, muscles bulging but otherwise barely twitching from the outside.

She was well and thoroughly trapped. As of this moment, her only option was to wait for Kaida - _or whoever_ , she thought gleefully - to open and free her.

In probably about a month.

That pleasant thought (mostly without sarcasm) was cut off by text scrolling across her visor:

_INITIATING CALIBRATION TEST._

And suddenly her butt plug inflated painfully wide, her nipples, her clit, the dildos in front and in back, even the catheter coming alive with buzzing vibrations, and all she could do was receive them, endure them, whimpering into her gag as she squirmed futilely-

\- but the smile on her face didn't fade for hours.

\------------------------------------------------

**BOX FUNCTIONALITY AND OPERATION**

_Given the sheer degree of control the box has been necessarily given over my body and mind, it would be a shame not to give you as much of that control as practical. To that end, a number of the box's activities can be controlled from the outside by the panel in the top right; meanwhile, to minimize compromises the box has been designed to permit ... access and use without needing to be opened. :3_

_To that end, I'd first like to point out the three suggestively located sealed holes in the box! I'm pressed close enough to the lower two that there's no complications there - remove dildo, insert anything you'd like! - but my position, with my knees pushing the lid upward and my head on the bottom, requires some moving parts for my mouth. If you unseal the hole above my mouth, there's a motor that pushes my head into position, so don't worry if I seem uncomfortably far back for you._

_Minor note - for that extra drop of sweet, sweet humiliation, the entire box - every vibrator, every pump, every spell circle and every clock cycle - is powered off my own mana regeneration. I'm very literally powering my own torment here._

_MAIN CONTROL PANEL_

_The control panel is a standard capacitive touchscreen flush with the surface of the box. You'll note that most of the space is taken up by front- and side-view rendering of my body, standing. I went for readability over eroticism this once - it's not you don't have the real thing to look at, after all! - so they're nice clear line drawings. Aphrodisiac solution concentrations are listed and labeled, but for clarity: aerosol, nipple local, general body, urinary wash, clitoris local, vaginal wash, anal wash, top to bottom. Touch to reconfigure. You also have direct access to my helmet visor here - you can watch my training video if you want, or show me some other file. Sensitivity readings can be taken by touching any point on the rendered body - measured in ratio of intensity of qualia relative to ... pre-flight calibration, shall we say - and of course, you can manually trigger any of my vibrators from here as well._

_To the top left are three buttons. One is marked with a "magnet" icon - that controls the magnets down the side that hold the lid on. These turn on automatically when the outer box is opened, so you can pick me up without worrying about the lid falling off, but if you turn them off... well, the only other thing holding the lid on are three clips attached directly to my three points. Being moved without the magnets,_ or _the outer box to keep the lid relatively still, will be a very intense experience. The next button is marked "IC", for inertial compensators - those don't turn on automatically, but will have much the same effect on my suffering regardless as sensitive as my whole skin is likely to be by the end of the month. They're still an option if you want to preserve something close to sensory deprivation while moving me, and anyway they're necessary for the program to enforce orgasm denial near the beginning of the month before I'm trained. The last button marked with something that looks like a clothespin disengages the clips, which also disarms the trap; you can just slide the top free from there._

_Below you will find the actual controls. The first row, left to right: "speaker mute," "mic mute," "blindfold." As previously mentioned, "speaker mute" toggles gag inflation; talking is somewhat awkward but possible with the gag deflated, and entirely impossible otherwise. The "mic mute" button is split into two: the top half controls my ability to hear the outside world, the bottom half controls your ability to hear me. So if you want to be able to hear me moan into my gag without letting me hear anything, hit both half-buttons once each. The "blindfold" button is similarly split. (Note that unless you've turned off the visor in the top screen I'll still be able to watch my hypnotic programs, don't worry!)_

_Below that row are five buttons lettered A to E, just above a slider bar. As you'll see in the details section, I've taken advantage of what I'd originally called an unfortunate side effect of my purely chemical approximation PTe-902 to allow my breasts to be resized to your taste! By default they're in a holding pattern, but you can select anything you like - the results will appear as a preview in the main display, along with an ETA. If you want finer control, or want to go beyond the standard scale, that's what the slider's for - it supports the usual touchscreen pinch-to-zoom controls, too, so you can make precision adjustments or go way off the scale if you want. (I, uh, would prefer not to go around with gag boobs, but obviously there isn't exactly a lot I can do about it if you decide you like them that way >///<)._

_Finally, the long button at the end opens configuration for my conditioning programs. How I naturally refer to you, how I refer to myself, even things like "what clothes feel embarrassing to wear in public" can be adjusted here. Advanced configuration goes even further - there's a fairly long list of entirely new fetishes you can program into me if you like. The only thing I couldn't quite fit in was a full-featured editor for_ new _programs, mostly because of UI limitations - but, well, I'm pretty sure you'd rather train me into them the traditional way anyway!_

_NUTRITION AND MAINTENANCE_

_For the most part, this is a solved problem! Alchemy is great for organic synthesis, so there's really no such thing as unrecyclable waste - the box can go down to molecular transmutation if it has to. The only mild complication are rare-earth micronutrients and the like; even I would have trouble fitting a fusion reactor or a philosopher's stone into this thing, and it's fairly hard to grab such tiny concentrations out of waste. But, well, by definition they're_ micro _nutrients, so there's a small reservoir in the top that will suffice for several months. If you decide I need to stay in the box for_ longer _... um, eep, but the reservoir is JAXA standard, so keeping me fed won't be a problem. Other than that, it's a closed system, there's not much to run out of._

 _Waste extraction is covered in detail in 2.a.vi, but the short version is that every day, I'm given a four liter enema, which I'll be made to hold (there's no way I can get the plug out myself, after all) for thirty minutes before flushing through the reprocessing unit. Not one to pass up a chance to bully myself, the enema wash is HF-_ 010 _, the highest concentration used anywhere - holding_ that _for thirty minutes will be intense even the first time, and every time I do it'll get worse~._

_The same wash cycle also pumps another liter and a half through to my bladder and vagina. This is definitely to wash out liquid waste and my monthly, respectively, and not at all just an excuse to soak my insides with as much aphrodisiac as physically possible. My bladder in particular is left filled to a level just overfull enough to be uncomfortable, as practice for when you inevitably decide to lock my catheter shut for a full day or something. >///<_

_Final note - my plugs inflate at the beginning of a wash cycle, and they deflate on a signal, not a timer. So you don't need to worry about ruining your carpet if you take me out in the middle of a wash cycle, the wash will be thoroughly sealed inside me until you decide otherwise!_

_UNPACKAGING_

_So, it's the moment we've all been waiting for. (Well, mostly me.) You've finally decided to have mercy on poor, poor me and let me out of the box. Assuming you haven't decided to trigger the trap intentionally, disarm it by hitting the unclip button, then slide the lid straight off - don't miss it, the piercings will snap shut when you do! My limbs are all secured with deadbolts; no locks to undo, just open the bolts and I'll be mostly free. You can pull me off the ports connecting me to the outside of the box yourself, or just order me to do it - though it might take me a while, I won't have been able to move for a month~._

_The top-left corner of the box, you'll find, snaps off - it's actually a remote control. All functions of the suit - the milkers, the vibrators, shape control of the dildos - can be controlled from here, as well as all functions of the lust seal - which in turn controls basically all of my remodeling, both the physical and mental. It's not at all an exaggeration to call it "my remote control". ://3_

_If you don't want to carry a separate remote around, well, there's an app for that! To be precise, the remote is NFC enabled and will install an equivalent app on your smartphone if you touch it to the remote. Before you do that, though, it's worth noting that there's a number of candy cubes in a compartment in the back of the remote. Those are HF immunizers - eat one and you can fuck me without worry of ending up in a predicament like mine! (You may want to keep them out of my reach, for obvious reasons.)_

_\-------------------------------------_

Kaida was not, as a general rule, all that fond of cooking. It wasn't that he was _bad_ at it - his mother had made quite sure of that - he just... always had better things to do than something as boring as feeding himself.

Still, times like this he could understand the draw of being able to take a break from dealing with -- an image of Himari's predicament flashed through his mind and he shook his head hard to clear it -- _unreasonable people_ to do something ordinary and constructive. It was soothing.

So for several minutes he absorbed himself in the bustle of cooking, breaking up a new bunch of broccoli, microwaving some rice ( _hmm, almost out, will need to cook more tomorrow_ ), starting some pork shank in a separate pan, and generally making something that he wouldn't be ashamed to serve to a guest, if they were so kind as not to show up in a box on his doorstep; and when he was done with the stir-fry and just waiting on everything to steam, he found himself significantly more centered than when he started.

He... wasn't actually all that worried for Himari, though it took him a moment to figure out why: the letter was fundamentally in Himari's voice, sounding just like she talked in class, and she had seemed perfectly her usual self three months ago when summer break started. Certainly, that could be faked, and maybe Himari's own apparent cheerfulness about her situation could be enforced, but... while there might be criminal organizations that kidnapped teenage girls, faked consent letters, brainwashed them, and sold them to creepy old men in Saudia Arabia, there were probably _not_ criminal organizations that gave them to random other teenagers, in the same country, with every reason to just call the police on them. For free.

And by extension, then, he wasn't exactly concerned for himself, either. Any plan that starts with "send yourself, naked and restrained, to a teenage boy's house" has certain very obvious downsides to the mind of the average girl. Barring some ridiculous sitcom plot with a pre-existing master, he was in no danger either. As ridiculous as it seemed, the most likely explanation was also the simplest: this entire thing was exactly what it looked like.

Kaida couldn't help but press his palm to his forehead at the thought, but ... _well, to state the obvious, of course I'm happy about it! I'd love to meet the boy who wouldn't be!_ He double-checked his work: he was absolutely certain he was thinking with his other head at the moment, but at the least he could be sure he was using his actual brain too. But no. He really had no ethical or practical reason to be anything other than overjoyed.

So, having found his feet, he took dinner off the stove and walked it back to the dining room, humming a tune as he went.

\-------------------------------

When he arrived, he found Himari looking just as naked (recentered or no, that wasn't going to stop surprising him for a while) but significantly less comfortable than when he had left. She was thrashing wildly - or, well, he assumed she was trying to, but pinned in as tightly as she was there just wasn't much room for her to move. Her legs, of course, were entirely immobilized, and her hips were anchored directly to the bottom (now back) of the box; with the clip at the back of her collar pinning the other end of her torso, the only thing she could actually _do_ was flap her sealed hands, almost comically, and shake her head hard from side to side, eyes wide and rolled up in pleasure intense enough to be painful -- and even that last was probably only because the posture collar had been released when he opened the outer box.

The reason for her distress was obvious - a low humming, audible even through the box's thorough soundproofing. It's quiet enough that he would normally be unsure where precisely it was coming from, but given Himari's apparent proclivities... oh, wait, he can just see it on the screen, can't he. "ORGASM SELF-DENIAL LIMIT TESTING", it displays proudly in big bold red letters over the top of the screen, and the same red outlines her nipples, her clit, and of course both the vibrators filling her holes... and was that her _catheter_?

"That's a new one on me," he muttered to himself. Himari, far too busy with her intruders, made no response.

He paused, for a moment. Willing or not, right this moment Himari was clearly remarkably uncomfortable. It would be entirely within his power to stop that; he could, according to the letter/manual, go through and stop all her vibrators simply by touching them on the screen, or failing that just open the box and let Himari out. It wouldn't even cost him anything, since with the suit providing anchor points and Himari likely exhausted and entirely unfamiliar with the whole concept of "movement" after a month out of practice it would be utterly trivial to re-secure her out of the box.

He paused, closed an eye, looked inward at his own thoughts (and lower down)...

"... yeah, no, you're completely right, I'm not really surprised, I am definitely a sadist. Having this power over you and just sitting on it is _incredibly_ hot."

Huh. Apparently even now Himari was managing to keep a thread of attention on him ( _didn't the letter mention something about that?_ he thought), though he really doubted she had much in the way of self-awareness to spare: rather than anything resembling "smug", a very goofy grin was spreading across her (still wildly thrashing) face.

"... you _really_ like the idea of being someone's -- what am I saying, you arrived in a cardboard box." He shook his head, sitting down to eat, seemingly unconcerned while Himari continues silently struggling --

\-- "No, actually, one last thing." He got back up, toggles the soundproofing off, and sits back down as her gagged, whimpering moans suddenly fill the room. Kaida started blushing too, now, but the look on his face is distinctly satisfied as he dug in.

\---------------

Himari would really like to say that she can't afford to pay her new Master any attention.

She would really like to say that she's too distracted by the by-now significantly larger intruders running their maximum stimulation programs. After a month breathing, drinking, bathed in, being stuffed to the gills with aphrodisiac Himari is _desperate_ for cock, needs it like a starving man needs food, a drowning man air - and that brings her attention inevitably, immovably to her filled cunt and ass. One moment, they're vibrating irregularly, every square millimeter running at a different speed, feeling like some fourth-dimensional being's impossibly running their fingers in long strokes up and down her walls even as the high-frequency vibrations themselves steal her breath away; the next, her much-expanded butt plug is wiggling, pressing hard on the thin walls between her holes even as her front dildo presses back, suddenly pinching her hard between the two prongs and pulling a whimper from her lips; another shift and suddenly they're fucking in her reverse, expanding wide in her deepest parts and pushing outwards, a pistoning motion calculated to be as different from natural sex as possible that sends all sorts of confused signals to her brain even as she groans into her gag -- and then it mixes them up again, never sticking to a pattern a human could see, never giving her a chance to get used to the overwhelming stimulation, even as her own arousal that floods her insides every second itches, _burns_ with new sensitivity. Her catheter is vibrating, simply vibrating - but for the past month, the program has been careful to stimulate that decidedly nonstandard hole in sync with something already developed, so that even without being soaked with HF by simple classical conditioning she would end up associating peeing with pleasure. Her aching, erect nubs, drowned in the highest concentration short of her wash and yet left completely untouched for weeks, sent out horribly mixed signals, flesh so sensitive it could bring her to cum from a breeze now forced to bear vibrations so intense the pleasure they brought was almost painful, even as the rings around the bases completely neglected the points she wanted to be touched the most, too much-too little scrambling in her head --

\-- and worst of all, even now, with her whole body always awake, always aroused and ready for anything vaguely similar to sex, and easily hundreds of times more sensitive than before, even when every stray touch and random-seeming movement could take her from zero to orgasm on its own, _she still isn't allowed to cum_.

He's right there. Her Master is _right there_. One word, just one word, and she could finally, finally let herself go, let herself cross that line in her mind, find some release from the molten desire building like magma before an eruption in her womb.

And instead she's enduring, enduring, enduring, holding back the endless waves and sourceless whiteness in her mind as much with will as with hypnosis--

\-- She would _really, really_ like to say that she's far too distracted by all that, to pay any attention to Kaida, who clearly doesn't intend to grant her release in any form any time soon. But no. Her own training won't even forgive that much. No matter what she has to endure, part of her is always, always paying attention to her Master.

So she notices when Kaida turns off her soundproofing. She blushes furiously when her muffled moans and whimpers fill the room, but there's absolutely nothing she can do about it. She certainly can't stop _making_ them; every stray shift and movement of her tormentors tears some new sound from her throat, so that all she can do is think about how _sexy_ her predicament must sound to him, which definitely doesn't help her at all.

She notices when he looks up, on occasion - nonchalance only half faked, as wrong-footed as he is by this entire impossibility - to watch her, naked, writhing, and completely exposed, presented like a vase or decorative centerpiece on his dining room table. The humiliation of being seen like this - she's _sure_ that her face is making a perfect _ahegao_ , something right out of a porn doujin - is its own sweet torment, her self-destructive juices running freely at the feeling. In some ways when he turns back to his dinner is worse - to be _ignored_ like this, when he could stop her, help her so easily, when she's putting on a show any teenage boy should kill to see as she struggles to move even a millimeter away, lessen the pressure on her mind even by an iota, and fails utterly, is easily as humiliating as being watched.

And she can't ignore it, even as her split attention and fraying mind mean that holding back her own release gets harder and harder...

\---------------------

By coincidence, Kaida finished his dinner within a few minutes of the limit-pushing cycle ending, leaving Himari resting her head against the back of the box, utterly exhausted and still breathing hard.

He watched her for a minute, enjoying the view as her breasts heave and her belly twitches with suppressed need.

And then, curious, he pressed the mute button. Himari's mouth drops loosely open immediately, but it takes a second for the gag to fully deflate, and another second for Himari to notice and "sit up" - well, straighten her head - in her bindings.

" _Hyaaaanh..._ "

The very first thing out of her mouth was something between a long moan and a drawn-out whine. Too high, too frustrated to be just a moan of pleasure; too low, too pleased to be purely a complaining whine; it seemed to echo in Kaida's mind, pulling on some deep part of him that never quite came down out of the trees: _girl here,_ horny _girl, give her what she wants_ , as if he wasn't already fully at attention.

And then she did it again, and again, and again, as if trying to force out every pent-up drop of pleasure out of the one tiny release she had finally, finally been permitted. Some perverse part of Kaida's hindbrain wanted to mute her again out of pure sadism, but -- no, actually, the way her tongue is moving, she's _trying_ to talk, she's just not succeeding.

 _Oh. Of course. Her tongue has been infiltrated by aphrodisiac as thoroughly as the rest of her,_ he realizes. She's _being cut off by her own moans every time she tries to speak!_ Somewhat ironically, _he_ blushed a little at the thought, and he's pretty sure the grin he's grown has turned rather lecherous.

It took several more (highly entertaining) attempts before Himari manages to complete a recognizable word -- slurred, wobbling, but recognizable.

" _Cum._ "

Kaida snorted involuntarily. Himari colored in her box, but her next few words aren't much different.

"Pleeshh. Cumm. _hanh_ L-let me. Mmmm _nnnh--_ M-mashtah." (Kaida's grin widened.) "Pleesh. Fuck... fuckk me."

She's rambling; her thoughts felt clear from the inside but even aside from trying to speak with her sensitized tongue and throat her words reveal how scrambled she really was; she can't even pick what to beg for first -- "Mash-- Master. Master _please_. Need -- cock, cock, cum, _please!_ "

He turned away to hide his blush, but otherwise doesn't move, even as Himari started to get the hang of speaking with a mouth by now more sensitive than her pussy was to start; her words are clearer but ramble just as much as she pleaded. "I-- the HF, too mush, pleashe, I'll go madh, fuck me, fuck me _pleashe_ , just let me _cu_ mmmph!"

Kaida hit the mute button, and the gag inflated instantly, cutting her off with gratifying abruptness mid-word. His face is steaming and red, but there's a broad grin on his face.

There's a moment's pause as he gathered himself before he hit the unmute again, but it seemed Himari had managed to pull herself together after her embarrassing first impression.

"The thing... abouth gibing yourshelf away ash a pet. Ish that you really can't offer, anything more." Himari has managed to scrape together a tired smile, looking vaguely coherently at his nose, though she hadn't quite managed the hang of 't's yet. "Prethy... meaninglesh... to shay 'I'll do anything!'... for example."

Kaida blinked. Hit the mute again, to an indignant (and quickly muffled) squawk from the box, and turned away in sheer confusion.

Turned back. "... That was. Abrupt?"

Himari looked up patiently at him, lips literally sealed, until he somewhat sheepishly unmuted her again.

"Would you rather I noth, pretend to be shane? I can go back thoo incoheren begging if you like." She shakes her head. "Thoo. Thoo. To - _hmmmngh!_ " Just from the force of pushing her tongue hard against her teeth, she gasps in pleasure, but kept at it. "Too _mmmn_. Too _nngh. ..._ Too."

Himari was panting, from effort and from restrained pleasure, by the time she managed to pull off a sharp sound - and if the way she was fighting even that was any indication, the way she whimpered with every deep breath, even that was counterproductive. Meanwhile, Kaida was simply confused. "... No, that's, I... what?" He trailed off, not even sure what he was asking.

Somehow having gotten her breathing under control, Himari instinctively tried to rub the back of her head in embarrassment, but her hand of course just twitched in place. "You ... muted me, so I assumed you wanted me to stop begging. I'm _way_ too scatterbrained to be coherent on my own, but ironically, the triple-layered loyalty indoctrination gives me enough motivation to get my act together if I think _you_ want me to." She giggled. "So add that to your list of controls: Himari's Sanity. Because my mind sure isn't going to hold itself together for its _own_ sake."

Kaida nodded uncomprehendingly, right back to being completely wrong-footed. "... and without that, you're basically mad?"

Himari flapped her hands in some vague imitation of a shrug, a instinctive motion that draws from her a sharp gasp. "Enh. Human minds aren't really that fragile in the first place; bring three times as much, as it were." She back-tracked hurriedly, a bit of fear on her face. "Not that I actually want to be in this damn box for another two months, though! -- But. I'm, ahaha, basically punch-drunk. In theory, if you let me out and gave me a good night's sleep or two, I'd probably snap right back to ... well, I don't think my body will ever be _normal_ again." She giggled again. (Definitely punch-drunk.) "But. I could probably think straight in a day or two. In theory."

Their eyes met. Himari sported the sort of mischievous grin and guileless expression who knows perfectly well they're suggesting something that's never going to happen. Kaida...

Kaida stared at her in some mix of exasperation and mute awe. "You are _insatiable_."

"Actually I'm flat terrified by the idea, but that's kind of the point! It's like a roller coaster, except about a million times _more_."

He shook his head again. "... Sure. So you're even less sane than when you started, on the whole." ("Hey!") He looked at Himari, hesitating. "Okay, I can go with that." He picks out his next words slowly - half because he never thought he'd say them, half to savor them now that he can. "You, uh... _mentioned_ that you wanted to cum." He snorted a little as his own choice of words.

Himari couldn't help it - she perked up attentively, immediately, just the possibility itself setting her sex to twitching, staring up at him hopefully even though she _knew_ his preferences, knew perfectly well that the next word is --

"... _denied_." A thrill ran through his spine as he grinned evilly at the word. He knew perfectly well he must look like some bad doujin villain, but he was loving every second of it so really, who cared? _Hm, what really dumb excuse can I give... oh, I know!_ He shook his head in mock sorrow. "You went to all this trouble to tease yourself for a solid month, it seems a shame to waste it so early. I wonder how long we can push it off?"

She _whined_ , doglike, the desperation she was still holding back clearly audible in her voice; and pouted at him, even as she squirmed in her bondage at the thought. It was absolutely adorable, and Kaida took a moment to just enjoy the power his words had over her before rebuking her, voice stern but smiling playfully and posture mock-menacing.

"Hey, none of that, now. I'm doing you a favor by acknowledging your work, you know? Besides which, that's not how you should respond to your..." He waved the letter absent-mindedly in disbelief. " _Owner_."

Himari's pout twitched up at the edges. She cut to the chase, voice begrudging as a child made to apologize for something she still doesn't think is wrong: "Thank you for teasing your pitiful pet, Master. Please, edge me to your heart's content." From her expression, it's really not at all clear how much of that was an act, and how much was entirely too genuine.

Acting or not, the words hit Kaida right in the... _heart_ , stunning him for a solid second. _I've_ got _to get her to say that again,_ he thought. He laughed it off. "Now _you_ sound like a bad porn doujin."

"Do not! I sound like a _good_ porn doujin!"

" _That's_ your concern?!"

Himari just giggled in response.

There was a short silence, then:

"With regard to your _other_ request..."

Again, Himari can't help but go hopeful. Neither of her intruders have thickened enough for her to be at all satisfied, and if she can't cum she'd happily settle for a good - _but no, he's teasing me again, dammit!_

"... mind explaining wanting to stop the HF?" He knew perfectly well what he was doing to her - the blush hadn't faded yet but his smile had shifted into a wicked smirk. "You seemed to have gone to a lot of trouble to pickle yourself in the stuff, after all." He could imagine plenty of reasons why someone would like to stop being immersed in an aphrodisiac perfectly capable of driving you to desperate extremes with a single drop, but none of them seemed to apply to the masochist extraordinaire that was Himari.

Himari was busy giving him a doe-eyed mournful look more appropriate on a dog trying to get fed twice than a girl begging for sex, but gave up with a sigh when he asked the question.

"Eheh... I, well, I could ramble for ages about how _thoroughly_ screwed, heh, I am, but the short answer is that the HF has left me living in a body that's a lot of fun for everyone else but leaves _me_ caught between a rock and a hard place." She snickered at herself. "Which was of course the whole point."

She shook her head. "But the short answer is, I need to cum." There was definitely a note of complaint in her voice as she looked up pleadingly at Kaida. "And not just because I haven't had an orgasm in a _month_ of teasing. I'm already sensitive enough that if you'd just give me _permission_ , I'd start cumming uncontrollably and not stop just from twitching and breathing in this box." She pouted up at him, which he most definitely appreciated, but continued. "And on the other side, I need to be fucked. So very, very badly. I need your cock in me almost as badly as I need to cum, you just being in the _same room as me_ is making my lizard brain scream at me to get on my back and spread _right now_ \- like I'm not already - and I want to point out here that I've been enduring more pleasure than should even be physically possible - literally - for the past _month_ without release."

She flapped her hands. "Do you see my predicament here? My insides have been affected more than proportionally. Talking about going mad, I'm going to go completely mad the first time I get fucked and _I know it, I can see it coming_ \-- and I _still_ want it so, so bad. That's where I am _now_. That's where I'd already be if you had mercy on me right this moment and let me out - and I'm pretty sure it's not something that wears off."

Himari looked up, a strange expression in her eyes. "The HF is still running. I can _feel_ it, it's not subtle at all, it's a burning heat under my skin across my whole body. I'm this sensitive and the HF is still making it _worse_ , I'm this desperate and the HF is still pushing me _harder_. I'm already this screwed, and the box _isn't done backing me into a corner yet_." She whimpered, trembling a little at the thought. "Do you have any idea how helplessly terrified that makes me feel?"

Kaida tilted his head, thoughtfully.

"You know, I've never seen that face on someone before. Your eyes match your words, but your mouth..." He pokes the edges of his own mouth upward.

Himari tried to bring her own mouth down from the wobbly grin it's unconsciously found itself in, but completely failed. "Traitor," she murmered. "This experiment was always going to either completely burn me out on masochism or drive me to whole new depths of loving to be bullied. We're all very surprised that it ended up the latter."

Kaida genuinely laughed at that.

There's another silence. Himari's expression shifted from "gleeful terror" back to "pleading." Kaida simply looks at her, lost in thought.

Then he steps up --

\-- Himari doesn't even know why she got her hopes up. He's just breaking off the remote, popping one of the HF immunizers out of the back and into his mouth. "Mm. Cherry."

He swallowed, right in front of her. She didn't know it was possible to envy someone as much as she did Kaida right that moment.

And then he reached over to the control panel --

There's a beep, but her gag doesn't inflate, and the slow, steady burn under her skin doesn't fade either. (She wondered, for a moment, what it'd feel like. She'd forgotten what it's like _not_ to have HF pumped under her skin every second of every day.) Which... well, technically speaking left a bunch of options, but in practice?

She meeped. "You're customizing... _me_. Aren't you."

He looked down at her, grinning widely, and very deliberately swiped his hand far, far off to the side.

"Oh gods, please don't give me gag boobs."

He snickered, looking down at the display. "They're well named. These are _hilarious_."

"Oh gods. Oh gods."

"Hmm... ETA, a week and a half, even under acceleration. Impressive."

She quivered in masochistic glee. "Oh please no. I don't think they'd even fit in the box anymore."

He nodded thoughtfully, but didn't respond. Watching her eyes carefully, he put his hand out of her sight while he played with the controls. As amusing as it was to tease her over the possibility, no, turn her breast size down to, oh, a smidgen under C; open up the training menu and _my_ that was a lot of words he didn't know.

ADD FETISH (ADVANCED)  
\- AGALMATOPHILIA  
\- APOTEMNOPHILIA  
\- ASPHYXIOPHILIA  
\- BIASTOPHILIA  
X EXHIBITIONISM  
\- NEXT PAGE (48 MORE)

"Impressive list you've got here," he mentioned for her benefit, as he _beep_ ed his way through the menu, even as he started Googling for definitions on his phone with his other hand. (He noted with some amusement that a significant fraction of the list was already checked. Wow, she really wasn't kidding...) Without any cues as to what he was actually _selecting_ for her, Himari could only watch, waiting meekly as he rewrote her future body and mind. The fact that she had written the programs herself was not, in fact, all that reassuring - it just meant she knew exactly how much power he had over her. For starters, that list of programmable new fetishes was as long as her arm, and she had intentionally put in a whole set that she wasn't entirely comfortable with -- after all, the whole point was to leave her mind in his hands, it'd be meaningless if she censored them.

After some time, and what sounded like a worryingly large number of selections, he seemed to come to a decision, and the panel with it. Her visor flashed with the update:

_TIME REMAINING  
36:00:00_

She groaned. Another day and a half in the - wait, no, no, he was walking away and yawning, surely he wasn't just going to leave after that? "Wait!" she called out after him, desperately.

He turned back, leaning back over so she could see her face.

Somehow it was harder this time; she wasn't completely incoherent, and he wasn't asking her a direct question, so it was entirely of her own will, fighting a lifetime of instincts as a girl and the tattered remnants of her shame, that she asked: "Can I at least suck you off?"

Somehow not expecting the question despite precedent, Kaida colored. Himari's cheeks tinted a bit too, but ironically rather less than Kaida's.

"... do you even get anything out of that? I mean," he waved his hands vaguely, "I guess it probably will feel. Very good. But." He managed to smirk sheepishly, somehow. "I'm not going to let you cum, so."

She nodded sadly. "Master was quite clear on that earlier. But I ... well, I feel like I can get some nonzero satisfaction from someone using me _anywhere_?"

She's becoming rather practiced at doe-eyed looks, Kaida notes unconsciously.

He stepped in close. Her eyes widened.

He gently, oh-so-slowly, opened the gate in front of her mouth. Eagerly she opened wide, pushing the deflated gag as far out as she could, letting him pull it easily entirely out of her mouth for the first time in a month.

And, moving uncertainly, he put one finger on her tongue. Her eyes rolled up in suppressed pleasure, but entirely too well-trained her jaws weren't even tempted to close.

Surreal. This entire experience was surreal. His crush was sitting on his dining room table, naked, docile, obediently letting his fingers wander her mouth like a baby with a new toy. She didn't even try to struggle, even as he began to rub her tongue between thumb and forefinger, drawing aching moans, still - always - tinged with that hint of anguished frustration, from her throat - but despite the stimulation she quietly left her tongue in place, barely twitching, not even trying to escape his grasp.

Simply out of curiosity, he reached in farther, pushing his hand in with finger outstretched. Her eyes widened, but she didn't resist, opening herself as far as she could go to let him in.

He touched the back of her throat. She convulsed slightly, but that was all.

He'd never been so hard in his life before.

Slowly, gently, he pulled his hand, now wet with saliva, free, and reached down --

\-- and in one swift motion, popped the gag back in, closed the valve, and hit the mute. By the time she thought to react, all she could do was squawk and whine impotently into the gag as he blushed at her, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm probably the only teenager in Japan who'd do that," he said, self-deprecatingly. "But what can I say. I like teasing you more than I actually want to try, ahem. Sex." Still blushing, he corrected himself. "No, wait, I'm not supposed to be that honest. Something like... 'Bad girl. You're supposed to want to service me for _my_ sake, not for your own satisfaction?'" He ended his sentence on a high note, more question than rebuke. "Something like that." Himari could only squawk offendedly in response.

He giggled outright at her. "I'm going to go to bed. You have fun in there. I... I'll sort myself out tonight. But don't worry. I'll have _plenty_ of fun with you in the morning."

And with that, he walked off to shower, leaving Himari still trapped behind him, still stewing in her juices and her own frustration as she had been for the past month. Pouting around her gag, her hands flapping impotently as the new training program flashed online... and yes. Still. Smiling.

No, wait, her facial muscles were starting to cramp. Smiling on the _inside_ , at any rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note, Mar. 22, 2018)
> 
> Oof, that last scene fought me every step of the way. Mostly Kaida. He's understandably off-balance and has no idea what he's doing, meaning he has no idea what to do next - meaning I have no idea what he'll do next. Makes writing dialogue a pain, for sure. >.>
> 
> Ultimately I ended up having to add in a scene of pure Kaida inner monologue just to help me get into his mindspace, and I could probably hear the klunk as I dropped it in, but... oh well. Live and learn.
> 
> First day is finally over! The rest aren't intended to be nearly as long; we're probably around a third of the way through the story at this point, and around... three quarters of the way through the setup? (The story was never intended to be this long, for that matter, but that obviously changed. :p)


	6. Botebara Neighborhood Girl

_One month ago  
  
Vvvvmmmmmm...  
  
"_Mmmm! Hmmm! Mmmmmh!"  
  
How many times was it now? She had started to lose the count at three hundred, and that was so long ago it seemed forever. Surely, more than a thousand.  
  
_Vmmmm_ *click*  
  
"Hhmmmmmmm...."  
  
It never stopped for long. Just long enough to let her fall back from the brink; let her just begin the slow, long process of cooling off, for the wave of pleasure and sweet, sweet release to fall back from its crest, to add its weight to the crushing pressure that seemed to build up like molten magma being gently but inexorably pressed into her twitching, aching cunt. Just long enough for the overwhelming, overriding _white_ to fade from her mind, for her to come back to herself and bring her mind back to her endlessly pent-up desire.  
  
And then --  
  
*click* _Vvvvvmmmmmmmmm..._  
  
"Hmmmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm!"  
  
The cycles were slowing. That wasn't a good thing. Every time the vibrators turned back on (pulsing in her cunt, growing painfully thick in her ass, soft buzzing around the edges of her nipples and clit that teased and tormented her at once) they stopped sooner, needed less and less time to push her up to that tantalizing edge. And every time she brushed it, every time she was cut off just moments from glorious, glorious free-fall on the other side (she was going to have _dreams_ of this, she knew, dreaming of denial and orgasm for months and months - maybe the rest of her life), it took longer and longer for her to cool down, even the bare fraction that was she was permitted before the next cycle began.  
  
... _vvvvv_ *click*  
  
"Hiiiinnn..."  
  
Once more, left painfully close to the brink. On instinct she flexed, pushing her hips out and side to side, pulling on her restraints, trying desperately to put her hands in range of _something_ , pulling at her thighs in an attempt to rub them together. On the whole, she perhaps managed a quarter of an inch.  
  
When she started, already aroused and needy as she was, she still took barely a minute to reach the edge, and a painfully short twenty seconds, the only "rest" she would be allowed, to calm enough that a stray touch wouldn't send her over, enough for the cycle to start again. By now (surely, almsot a day in? two? She hadn't even had her first wash yet, but she was exhausted like she'd never been before, even after an all-nighter) those numbers were reversed - twenty seconds and she was up, balanced on that peak, pushing herself forward as hard as she could in her mind in hopes that this time, this time, maybe the machine would make a mistake -- and then, inevitably, the stop, the silence, sixty painful, desperate seconds on that edge, hovering, balancing, trying to push herself by sheer force of will... until finally _almost_ turned into _ache_ as her body gave up on release one more time, only for the whole cycle to begin again --  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvmmmmmmm!_  
  
"Hiiiiin! Mmmmm! Mmmm!"  
  
It began at her chest this time. (It was always just random enough to leave her guessing, never sticking to any one pattern long enough to go numb in body or mind). Her breasts, itching and burning with new nerve growth in a way that would be utterly unendurable were she not constantly kept distracted, gratefully welcomed the stimulus as the suit's bra cups came to life, the smart material kneading and pumping her swollen breasts hard enough to force muffled gasps from her throat even as she instinctively tried to push her self upward, into the tantalizing pleasure, as if presenting her breasts for some nonexistent audience to see (not that she could move that much in the first place) - and then barely a few seconds later her front plug started buzzing, drawing a low moan from her gagged lips even as her focus shifted between her legs --  
  
Perversely, the vibrators were actually weakening each cycle - not that it felt like anything of the sort. But her body was burning, the slow steady warmth of the aphrodisiac pumping into her having had hours and hours to build up; her cunt and ass, in particular, felt like the skin had been scraped away, bare nerves left sparking with every twitch, the slightest touch producing pleasure sharp enough to be painful even as the endless teasing _demanded_ attention. So even though the vibrators felt every bit as intense and more as when they started, she could tell by the sound and the feel that they were _quieting_ , bit by bit, the same effect on her tired mind and sex-starved body for so much less froce. (She was going to be _so screwed_ when she got out...)  
  
\-- Up and up and up, pushed inexorably towards that peak, her body desperately, joyfully accepting the pleasure that flooded into her, like water into parched sands, clenching around the gently twisting vibe, pushing her breasts up towards her knees; even as her conscious mind futilely, just as desperately rejected it, knowing it was useless but helpless to do anything but endure. _No, no, no no nonononononoo,_ she chanted as she felt her body respond, felt the first twinges in her cunt as she began to twitch, spasm, approaching the orgasm she _needed_ like she needed water, like she needed _air_ \--  
  
_Vvvvvmm_ *click*  
  
Another muffled shriek into her gag, her meaningless, barely visible thrashing growing stronger but no more successful as she was once more left cruelly on the brink. _If you won't let me rest, at least let me cum!_ she begged -- and then almost immediately took it back, as she realized her "break" was already almost over -- _no, please, if you won't let me cum at least let me_ rest _\--_  
  
(And somehow, even now, some part of her noted that she was begging, submitting to, inferior to an inanimate object, not even granted the dignity of being slave to a _person_ \-- saw it, and loved it.)  
  
She felt like a clockwork toy, a doll, to be wound impossibly tight by force enough to break her fragile body, and then left to slowly unravel for some cruel owner's amusement - except there was nobody even here to enjoy the view, the sheer meaninglessness of her torment only adding to the arousal that built endlessly inside her; and of course, rather than be left to wear herself out in peace, she could barely take a 'step' before being caught by the box's merciless program to be wound again.  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvvmmmmmmmm...  
  
..vmmmmmmmm_*click*  
  
She giggled into her gag, a nervous reaction to the sudden surge of humiliation she felt. That time had been longer - just a bare fraction of a second closer to blessed release than usual, but after who-knew-how many hundreds of cycles she could tell. But that just meant her training was going well; even though it was her own body, her own reflexes that were being slowly taught to be a man's perfect fuck, it had almost nothing to do with _her_ , _she_ wouldn't get anything out of it.  
  
Yes, just because she was going slowly insane with denial and frustration was no reason not to begin her training. Though really, it was more like conditioning; needing no conscious input, and thus permitting no way to even attempt to resist. The pressure sensitive dildo in her cunt simply measured every stray twitch and instinctive clench; rewarding anything its internal model said "felt" good with just a little bit more stimulus, just a single extra stroke or gentle twist or extra beat's vibration, allowing her as a "reward" to come just in sight of orgasm --  
  
\-- It would never actually let her over, of course. Getting closer just meant she'd end up _more_ frustrated by the end, her own "good behavior" perversely coming around to contribute to her.torment. But her hindbrain couldn't understand that, couldn't understand anything more than that the right motions, the right patterns would grant her touch-famished cunt just a hint more pleasure -- and again, her conscious mind simply wasn't involved in the first place. So with every Sisyphean cycle her reflexes grew more skilled, better at pleasing the intruders she by now so desperately wanted inside her - and so bringing her closer and closer to the brink of teary-eyed madness as her conditioning slowly took hold.  
  
*click* _Vvvvvmmmmmmm!_  
  
"Mmmmmmnnnnnngggggh..."  
  
And even though she knew all this, knew perfectly well that there was nothing _she_ could do to cross that peak, exactly as weighty and bleakly impassable as a mountain, she still tried to cum. Single-mindedly, with every scrap of her faltering will and scattering mind, every chance, every cycle. Not just out of instinct, not only because she couldn't help herself, but also because she knew, knew better than anyone as the girl who designed this system in the first place, that even as impossible it was, _this was still her best chance_.  
  
Right then, as incredible, as impossible, as perverse as it seemed, was her very best chance for release. Before the hypnotic induction had a chance to start. Before the conditioning could get around to teaching her self-control. Before the machinery of her mind and sex were slaved to the permission of a Master that wouldn't even be around to enjoy it for another month. Now, when the only thing stopping her was simple, blunt lack of stimulation, was her best, her only chance.  
  
\-- The box had no way to hear her prayers. So it was purely a coincidence that it seemed to respond. Without warning - after all, what need was there? She was a pet, without voice or veto or even the right to resist.  
  
_Hot, hot, hot nonono--_  
  
She felt the heat first. Ten parts water to one part HF, the highest concentration yet; the metaphor of lava pumped inside her suddenly made intensely more literal, the scalding heat and burning touch so completely drowning out the sensation of the pumped liquid itself that it seemed disembodied as it flooded her intestines, her cunt, even her bladder, rushing up and in and around in a second, a hot flash that left her breathless, gasping and sweating --  
  
\-- Before she could react, the sense of _pressure_ hit. As much a force in her mind as it was inside her, as she processed the huge volume rushing into her every hole, filling her beyond comfort in the first half second only to press painfully on, her pinned and trapped belly suddenly expanding outward to press hard against her knees. She shrieked into her gag, growing more sensitive every second even as the mixture kept flowing, her desperate moans shifting in tenor from moment to moment from a sex-charged moan of ecstasy to a far more traditional groan of pain - and it just _kept going_ , mercilessly forcing itself into her bowels, until she felt fit to burst - and _still_ not stopping, as her moans turned to muffled screams. There was just an instant of excruciating relief as the pressurized aphrodisiac broke its way past her cervix, flooding into her womb - but even that barely lasted a moment before that, too, was filled to crushing over capacity, the solution endlessly forcing its way up her ass, her pussy, her smallest hole.  
  
She whimpered, she screamed, she struggled, but she could only accept what the box was forcing on her as it continued - more slowly now, to avoid _truly_ breaking anything, but just as inexorably, with enough force to be painful as she started to cramp. She couldn't take it, too much, she was going to _explode_ , and _still_ it kept flooding into her as she wailed into her gag, she could feel her belly swelling somewhere out of sight beyond her collar-locked head, pushing gently at first but more painfully by the instant against and between her thighs. It pressed onto her lungs, leaving her gasping for breath; it seemed to press into her _eyes_ with the sudden need to _go_ , _release_ , even as it perversely pushed more and more and _more_ \--  
  
\-- Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the pump stopped, and shut off. But that was no mercy. She had as much control over her wash as the rest of her bondage - that is to say, absolutely none. The plugs that had opened wide inside her to inflate her so rapidly shut themselves closed immediately without shrinking, trapping five liters of burning, broiling aphrodisiac inside her and leaving her moaning into her gag from the heat and force. She had never felt so full in her life - even she had only played with two liters before, and now she was forced to hold more than twice as much -- it was _scalding_ her insides even as she grew more sensitive with every passing second.  
  
_I need to pee, I need to go, out out get it_ out--  
  
The pressure didn't change, but it seemed to build in her mind, as her overwhelmed body tried to come to terms with its sudden bloat, as her stomach rumbled and twitched struggling futilely to empty.itself. Her bladder had been filled beyond endurance, her intestines under enough pressure they felt solid, every cubic inch of space between her trapped legs filled by her swollen belly. Instinctively she tried to push out, tried to pee and push all at once, her smooth muscles clenching, only to bring pained tears to her eyes as she cramped; her prongs had inflated wide, the stimulation completely unnoticed in the storm of filling, and there was simply nowhere for the liquid to go.  
  
And then, slowly, the last and worst of it being to make itself known.  
  
It began as an edge to the heat inside her. It seemed to take shape in her mind, the unbearable warmth seeming to crystallize inside her as the motion of the liquid stilled.  
  
_Oh, no..._  
  
And then as if it was shattering, the fluids seemed to stab into her. Itch. Itch. Itch itch itch itchitchitchitch--  
  
She writhed against the bolts holding her down, rubbing her painfully bloated belly against her knees, forcing moans half of pleasure and half of pain as her suddenly sensitive skin brushed against itself, but of course nothing she did could reach to the slowly growing itch inside her. And it was spreading - starting at the edges, at the borders of her holes, and reaching deeper and deeper inside her even as the sensation grew unbearably intense. She gasped, she screamed, she pushed her hands hard against her cuffs, flapping her wrists uselessly against her knees - but all too futilely, as the itch started to accelerate, her intestines, her womb, deep enough that even with her hands free there'd be no way she could reach; she noticed as if it were someone else that she was screaming to be scratched, cut, torn off, _something_ to stop the all-encompassing itch.  
  
And at the same time, she was heating up, burning, boiling. She couldn't help but squeeze down, her instincts overriding her judgement and bringing pained tears to her eyes as her stomach cramped, and cramped again, each time shifting the tiny crystals of ROSEFUR a fraction of a micron, bringing a new round of _itch_ and a sudden surge of pleasure from the stimulation of the fluid moving inside her.  
  
It was awful, it was overwhelming, pain and itch and pleasure and pressure mixing in her mind until she couldn't be sure which was which; her mind simply didn't know what to do with the confusion, her body couldn't decide what it wanted from her even if she had any way at all of granting it. The _need_ to be touched mixed with her aching frustration and rising pressure and became something lewd, became lust, a need to be penetrated and fucked that compounded far too readily with the effect of the HF itself, driving her wild to have something _in_ her even as she desperately tried to force the contents of her painfully bloated stomach _out_ , the contradiction burning at her mind and pressing on her spirit --  
  
\-- All of a sudden, somewhere in her heart, a wire crossed, and all of a sudden it wasn't _enough_. She was full, full to bursting, so full it hurt to breathe, cramped to move, but precisely because of that pain and itch that trampled on her heart she wanted _more_ , she wanted to be tortured _more_ , she pressed helplessly against her all-too-literal plugs and loved the cramping rebound that forgave not a single drop to leak, felt herself submit to the aching to be filled ( _Master, won't you look at me? I'm suffering, I'm squirming, I'm in agony, aren't I pitiful? Aren't I cute?_ ). The pressure was rising in her, rising and rising in waves and for just one bare moment she thought she was going to cum, she was going to _cum_ , to get _release_ \--  
  
" _Hiiiiiing!_ "  
  
\-- it was, of course, not to be.  
  
The box didn't even need to do anything. In order to cum, to reach that peak, her body had to clench down, her cunt had to squeeze on the cock she imagined filling it -- but she was packed so _full_ with scalding heat, her walls stretched wider than any real human cock could match. She might love the cramped feeling, love the feeling of subjugation and helplessness it gave her - but if she cramped every time she started to cum, her body would flinch back without fail, ignoring her own will, flinching back instead of over that edge she wanted to cross _so much_. -- She _wished_ it felt like knives to clench. She was a masochist in the absolute most literal sense, if someone whipped her (she twitched and moaned at the thought), or, or spanked her, or shocked her clit or -- she could cum from _that_ , from any of those, but a stomach cramp was just the wrong kind of pain, a rough spasming knot that shifted from muscle to muscle without ever turning sharp enough to push her _over_.  
  
She whined helplessly into her gag, but there was naturally nothing she could do, even as her confused feelings - both her emotions and her senses - pushed her right back to the brink, even as the inevitable cramp pushed her right back. All of her frustration, momentarily forgotten in the rush of the wash, returned with a vengeance - no, it was even worse than the edging, at least the edging program _had_ to let her rest, even if it was a bare half a minute, rather than this feeling of being pushed back and forth across the borderline over the course of mere _seconds._ She was going to go _mad_ , hovering right on the brink of orgasm without slipping even an centimeter to either side. She was gasping, her muscles barely twitching before they flinched back, shoving the scalding fluid around inside her, fairly _fucking_ her with the force against her sensitive insides growing more so with every passing second; and yet without so much as budging the plugs holding it in, she had never needed to _go_ so badly in her _life_ \--  
  
There was absolutely nothing she could do about it. For thirty long minutes, the sheer intensity leaving her feeling every second as an hour, she whimpered into her gag, her hands pushing against their cuffs but otherwise desperately holding herself still, so full that even trying to struggle brought another aching wave of cramps and shuddering itch and pleasure, teetering on the very brink of climax and completely unable to leave it. All that was left for her was to endure her need, endless and multifaceted, as she was dominated by the inanimate (but oh so painfully mobile) pressure inside her; endure, and endure, and endure...  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
It felt like forever before she finally, finally, she felt the telltale _click_ of the box switching modes. -- But that was only the beginning of the end. She had to wait, for another aching, excruciating ten minutes, as the machine slowly exchanged the aphrodisiac solution inside her for pure water, bringing the heat inside her to a low simmer and finally allowing her down from her peak. ( _The wrong side_ , she thought mournfully.) Then, only once she was in no danger of getting any relief, the pressure inside her began to drain away.  
  
As the water flowed out of her - starting out of her guts, then with flares of cramping pain out her womb and bladder as well - she let out a frustrated, sensual moan. _I'm not sure which is worse: that I'm nearly getting off on a_ bowel movement _, or that I'm_ nearly _getting off on a bowel movement_. _\-- No, that's definitely a lie, the second one_ please _?_  
  
But the box kept up its slow, steady release (hah), releasing her cunt as well -- to another moan, as the flowing liquid aroused and teased newly hypersensitive flesh. It was a strange feeling, gentle and warm but insistent even so, a slow pleasure that worked its way out of her from three holes at once, and she found herself once again being pulled up - more gently but no less inevitably - up to her peak, only for it to (of course) halt at the edge, leaving her plugged and only slightly less full until she slowly calmed down, to her muffled and entirely meaningless complaints. And then once more the plugs would open, narrowly to control the flow, edging her with her own release over the course of several long minutes.  
  
At last it was out - well, mostly, aside from the maintenance level in her bladder that by now felt positively irrelevant after the crushing pressure of her wash, leaving her fairly crying in relief and frustration from her nearly hour-long ordeal. The plugs shrunk back to the normal size - the front dildo still unsatisfyingly thin, the rear plug painfully thick enough to be just this side of unbearable.The heat and the itch and the _need_ remained; she was soaking wet, every reflexive twitch producing an embarrassing squelch between her legs and a burst of heat from her own aphrodisiac, she still wanted something _in_ her -- but that lust had been pushed to the back of her mind by the sheer release as she relaxed into the box. Even as the blood pounded through her swollen clit and aching cunt, even as the molten magma that was her denial returned to its state of metaphor inside her, she couldn't help but be mindlessly grateful for the comfort and relief. -- _Little early for Stockholm syndrome to be kicking in_ , she thought with a giggle.  
  
\-- It seemed the box agreed.  
  
_*click*Vvvvvvvvvnnnnnn!_  
  
"Hmmm! Mmmmm! Hmmmmmph!"  
  
_Oh come on!_ But the box was merciless. Barely ten seconds after the end, her cunt and sphincter still twitching and clenching, her insides hot and scratchy and so desperately needy -- but without the slightest bit of sympathy or delay the vibrators turned back on. It didn't even touch her prongs this time, buzzing only her nipples and playing with short and far too weak pulses to her clit, but even so, so fresh off her half-hour edge she flashed back to the peak in seconds --  
  
_Vvvvvvvnnnnnnnn_ *click*  
  
" _Hmmmmmmm_..."  
  
\-- and she was back where she started, struggling with new desperation to reach that edge, burning with lust and desire, wishing with all her heart to be discovered, taken, _pounded_ , even as she struggled for release ----  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
_Vvvvvmmmmmmm_ *click*  
  
"Mmmmnnnn..."  
  
\-- And she kept trying.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
_Vvvvvvmmmmmmmm_ *click*  
  
"Nngh! Mmn! Mmmmn!"  
  
\------- And she kept trying.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
_Vvvvvmmmmmmm_ *click*  
  
"Mm... nngh... hmmm..."  
  
\-- And she kept trying --  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
**Part II.A Physical Remodeling and Development Program: HAMMER**  
  
Section i: Self-Production and Self-Administration of Heaven's Feel  
  
_As the title says, the primary producer of HF in this box -- and indeed, for the foreseeable future - is my own body! All secretory organs have been modified to be able to produce HF instead of whatever they usually do, though by default most of them are left off for the safety of others.  
  
Overview: the mod was initiated by the casting of a cellular transmutation spell on strategic locations in my mammary glands, vaginal and intestinal mucous membranes, kidneys, and tear, salivary, sweat grands. That "meta-spell" is a partial quine: it results in the hijacking of a cell's natural alchemical protein circles, rewiring them to instead conditionally erase their usual inputs and conjure HF instead, and then finishes up by producing a single-use circle that applies the whole spell to a number of other cells in the vicinity, repeating the whole process.  
  
\-- It's worth making a diversion here to talk in more detail of how HF _works _. It's a materialized fantasy, a liquid phantasm, and as such it doesn't really reduce to atoms -- if it did it'd just be a particularly chuuni name for a normal chemical. HF_ does _reduce to droplets, of size roughly comparable to that of a large molecule (tens of angstroms in diameter), and those droplets participate in Brownian motion and osmosis and the like as normal- but fundamentally, that's just lying very convincingly to reality that it's a normal fluid; those molecule-equivalent droplets aren't really made of anything_ else _other than "HF itself". In fact, one of the things I want to test sometime is throw a continuity probe at a single droplet, because I suspect they're truly continuous and as such might be a way to test if space itself is quantized - but that's getting off topic.  
  
More importantly, you can think of HF as being made of some number of moles of materialized spells, which trigger on contact with a valid target (anything with a sex drive and a nervous system, really). When a single droplet encounters living tissue, there is a chance that .... mm, speaking roughly for the sake of brevity, that the spell "attached" to the droplet comes into "contact" with the tissue's conceptual substrate. It doesn't happen every time, which is why HF doesn't just get absorbed instantly - and is why any of it ever manages to make its way out of the cell that produced it. Once it triggers, it expends itself, and the droplet that caused it simply ceases to exist. The effect of any one droplet is miniscule, of course - but when you have as many of them as you might have atoms in a cube of sugar, it adds up! Since they cease to exist on triggering, most of my body is safe to touch - only parts that are, heh, _currently wet _are still "active."  
  
The number of transmuted cells is density-capped, by the way - so even at saturation, I won't be secreting pure HF, but rather roughly HF-010. This is already plenty scary for me, since it'll be produced right where it hurts most! >///<. Density cap, as well as per-organ activation, is linked to the lust seal (see Section II.B.i), so you can configure to your heart's content. By default, tear, salivary, sweat, and urine production are left off; the first three because they'd be too dangerous to others - I don't want to _discourage _people from molesting me, after all! ://3 - and the last because I'm running in a closed system and if I turned that much water into HF I'd run out before the end of the month. You are, of course, entirely welcome to override me here - and indeed encouraged to use me as your personal aphrodisiac farm!  
  
(Why, yes, this does leave me in an endless loop, where the HF makes me incredibly horny and sensitive, which makes me dripping wet, which contains more HF... I did mention that living a normal life would be pretty difficult, right?)  
  
Filtering out the HF for later use is very easy - since it's fundamentally "a spell pretending to be fluid," it's not that difficult to trick it into flowing through something it's not supposed to like solid matter, which obviously water _can't. _As such, don't worry about not being able to get a stock solution out of me~_  
  
(...)  
  
Section iii: Aerosol-Only Treatment  
  
_As noted elsewhere, there are a few places where it is impractical or unsafe to use either the microneedle array or ROSEFUR -- those being the lining of my throat and lungs, due to safety, and my nipples and clit, due to requiring total isolation in order not to compromise the first edging regimen. (Within a few hours of entering the box, I'd otherwise be able to cum from a light breeze >///<). In those locations, an aerosolized solution (HF-005, high concentration to make up for low volume) are used instead. Naturally I can't free my poor nubs from exposure, nor _stop breathing _, so there's not a whole lot I can do about it - but by the time I leave, breathing and eating will be Fun all on its own~.  
  
While I'm mentioning my mouth, I should note that I'm wearing a fairly traditional fixed mouthpiece that covers the roof and floor of my mouth, as well as clinging to my tongue. Those are covered with the usual microneedles, but note that they're anchored by my teeth, not the gag! That means there's no need to worry about tissue damage from repeated deflation and inflation of the gag - so mute me at leisure!_  
  
(...)  
  
Section v: Systems Maintenance  
  
_The intended purpose of this subsystem is the sanitation of my body and removal of excretory products --  
  
\-- yeah I can't even finish writing this sentence with a straight face. In the first place, I'm on a _liquid diet _and catheters are easy,_ what _excretory products?! This is just a thin excuse to bully myself more ://3.  
  
This system is designed to extract as much HF from my system as is safely possible, wash a significant fraction of that right back into me, and then recycle my waste back into nutrient solution. The system's primary source of HF is my breast milk, which I will be producing in some quantity; most of the "extra" water in the system is to make up for the water lost in transmutation here. The milk is filtered out and fed back to me - it's a nice extra bit of humiliation and it's perfectly effective at its job, after all - while the HF is mixed with water and a liberal addition of ROSEFUR. (By the way, the crystal length of ROSEFUR, while long enough to _itch like hell _, is still almost two orders of magnitude shorter than my walls are thick, so no safety worries here.)  
  
That's about five liters of solution, by the way. That gets pumped into my vagina, intestines, womb, and bladder, and is sealed inside by inflating the plugs. I'll have no choice but to hold five liters of HF-010 for half an hour every day - extra at first, as the HF is slowly cycled out of the system so as to minimize stimulation. Don't want to accidentally get myself off during the edging stage! (Though there's not too much worry about that - see 2.B.iii for an ... _interesting trick _regarding masochism and orgasm, at least my own.) By the way, several times a day my catheter partially retracts and the relevant muscles are exercised via the TENS unit, so despite the pressure and the lack of traditional use you won't need to re-potty train me. This is just a guess about your preferences -- sorry if you're disappointed! :3  
  
At any rate, after I've had plenty of time to absorb as much HF as I can, the plugs are deflated and I'm allowed to release the solution. HF is filtered out and stored, as is residual ROSEFUR (though a significant fraction of it will have dissolved), and the rest of the waste is reprocessed. The result is mixed with my actual milk, HF up to -050, and trace-element micronutrients and pushed down my throat one way or another - either at "meal time", or ejaculated into my mouth during oral training. (Sadly, the chance of accidentally inhaling ROSEFUR is too high for it to be used in this context - hence the aerosols.)_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
Playing somewhat against type, Kaida did _not_ , in fact, wake the next morning assuming that the whole previous day was a dream.  
  
It was certainly surreal, it was unbelievable, it was ridiculous - but then again, it was precisely beyond his wildest dreams. It wasn't something he could have imagined for himself; not in all the lewd and lurid detail that Himari had put into her letter, not to the sheer, impressive extremes that Himari had gone to to make herself _his_. This was beyond his own fantasies; he was as much in awe as he was aroused.  
  
So when he dressed, brushed, and walked down the stairs, the box still standing upright on his kitchen table looks only out of place, not surprising. He pauses, a moment, to take in the scene; the translucent box revealed Himari's naked back, the tops of her buttocks rolling forward out of sight, and her hands held helplessly, uselessly above her. Naturally, she hadn't moved an inch, even as the sunlight pouring through the windows crept closer to her. In an hour or two she'd be fully illuminated, as if in a spotlight; resting on the table as she was, her exposed breasts and plugged slit would be entirely visible from the street - or at least, they would be if his windows weren't tinted.  
  
Still. If that letter was any indication (and wow, he had never thought he could get to know someone so well from something like _that_ ), she was probably getting off on it, so he wasn't overly concerned. He was more concerned about her overheating, her translucent plastic box ought to make a pretty good solar oven -- but the letter had included the specifications for some pretty thorough climate control, so unless a line had been broken in transit she should be fine. He'd move her out of the light after a few minutes anyway, though, just to be safe.  
  
He walked up behind her bound form and rapped once on the box. Immediately she jumped wildly - or, well, twitched a little and flapped her hands wildly, craning her neck to try and look behind her even as the sudden movement pulled a low moan from her throat. Kaida couldn't quite suppress a snort, provoking an embarrassed (and needy) whine from the boxed girl. Taking pity on his new ... pet (that thought, still new and fresh, sent a thrill down his spine), he stepped around in front of the box, allowing Himari's eyes to snap to his presence.  
  
... well, his general direction, at any rate. Judging from her wide eyes and unfocused gaze, his reprogramming selections had done quite a number on her all night. Even so, she did her gratifying best to snap obediently to attention, bringing a smile to Kaida's lips.  
  
Which reminded him. "I thought you might like to have your remote back," he said, teasingly.  
  
Himari blinked owlishly at him as he pulled out his phone and the remote, he scrolled through settings before tapping them together, producing a _beedeep_ as they communicated. Then, under her questioning gaze, he ran his fingers down the back of the remote, trailing violet sparks as they went, and then smiling mischievously stuck it to the lid of the box, just over her cuffed left hand. She gave him an amused look, somehow mixing the fond tolerance of an older sister and the submissive, watery grin of... well, an owned sub into one expression, and obligingly strained to reach her own remote - but even putting aside opening the lid, she couldn't even brush her fingertips up against it, which everyone in the room had known perfectly well before she had tried. She tried again anyway, because she knew Kaida wanted to see her struggle, before letting her hand drop with another pleading, gagged whine.  
  
But Kaida just smiled appreciatively -it was strangely heart-warming, seeing her struggle so helplessly just to amuse him - and laughed at her, not entirely unkindly; and then turned around to make breakfast, ignoring her muffled complaints.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Breakfast - eggs on toast - rather reminded Kaida of last night's dinner. Just like then, by the time he got back from cooking Himari was putting on a show with her suffering.  
  
This time, he was walking in on her daily "wash." By now Himari had become long accustomed to them, long since learned to surrender herself to the machine's merciless attentions, her body keeping itself as relaxed as possible to avoid the painful cramps -- even to enjoy being pumped to the gills, to immediately push to that strange other side, the masochistic space where she needed to be stuffed _more_ , for more of the closest thing she'd get to a proper fucking until Kaida deigned to give her something real. The way she hung, almost limp in her bonds, meekly accepting except for her soft moans into her gag at the boiling intrusion, meeting his gaze with a doglike mournful look as her belly began to swell uncomfortably under the pressure... it all suddenly seemed to strike a chord in him, tenting his pants and bringing him fully to attention, and he blushed a little as he sat down quickly to hide it.  
  
Surprisingly, that seemed to embarrass _Himari_ , a flush crawling up from her neck and down towards her exposed breasts (a part of him noted that he never knew people blushed that ... low before). He wasn't sure _why_ until he turned around and looked - by some coincidence some framed picture behind him (one of the pictures of him from middle school that his mother had insisted on when he moved out) was hidden in shadow, catching the light just enough to act as a small, but perfect mirror.  
  
\-- It occurred to him, then, that she'd never been able to even see her own washes from the outside, trapped so thoroughly in the darkness of the box as she had been for the past several weeks. She might not have ever seen herself as he could see her, if she hadn't thought to look in a mirror before she left. Mischievously he decided to fix that, a muttered word and a drawn line in the air turning a much larger patch of air reflective directly in front of the box.  
  
Himari's flush deepened -- score one for him. Now they were both watching her, watching as her belly bulged farther and farther out, pressing between her legs and up against her breasts. A muffled squeak and an uncomfortable squirming movement (swiftly regretted) revealed the obvious - she was very much being turned on by this, being able to see her own objectification, her own painful torment, and realizing that Kaida had been seeing her like this for the past several hours.only made it worse as she - nearly, nearly, always nearly - cummed lightly from the thought alone.  
  
Kaida was quite willing to leave the conjured mirror where it was until the pump finished its job, closing itself up and leaving the full five liters once more fairly boiling her insides. It was a thoroughly exciting sight for the both of them: Himari, still trapped in the same position, on her "back" against the back of the box, her breasts and holes entirely on display, her belly so filled she looked six months pregnant, the simple weight of so much aphrodisiac in her painfully, impossible sensitive insides more than enough to push her up to orgasm and never let her down all on its own if she were just _allowed --_ and Kaida, simply sitting there, playing with his smartphone that now controlled Himari and her box. (Or perhaps it should be "the box and its Himari", at this point.)  
  
And then - to a muffled sound of disbelief - Kaida pulled out his laptop and opened it. "None of that," he said, mock-sternly. "You're the one who gave me these _fascinating_ schematics, after all. It'd be a shame not to go through them." Himari pouted at him, but obviously didn't otherwise respond.  
  
A few taps and a muttered word replaced a trip to the library scanner, and he started poring over the box systems in earnest.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Himari's draining half an hour later proceeded much more quickly than at the beginning of the month, since the box could simply rely on (well, really, force) her to suppress her own orgasm as it pulled the remaining solution out, leaving her thrashing and moaning in suppressed pleasure from the sudden current on hypersensitive flesh.  
  
Kaida was putting up a good act, but in all honesty he was mostly just putting on a show for his own amusement. ( _And probably Himari's as well_ , he thought with some humor.) Though, while he hadn't quite been as focused as he'd pretended (seriously, Himari's predicament was _hot as hell_ ), he _did_ end up with a few questions.  
  
_Time to test out this app_. It was remarkably polished, for a home-made solution that was only ever going to be used by one person. He knew if it were him he wouldn't have bothered with fancy 3D buttons and gradient backgrounds... but, well, there were rather a lot of things Himari would do that he most certainly wouldn't.  
  
Himari blinked as the countdown ticking down to the side of her vision - the countdown to her long, long-awaited release - suddenly paused. She whined questioningly into her gag, doglike.  
  
Kaida shrugged in response. "I've got some questions for you now, and I'd rather not compete with your training programs. An extra hour in the box won't kill you." He smirked at her, to a rather more plaintive whine and a pleased attempt at squirming in her confinement. "So first of all - why are all the HF dosages so much higher than in the letter? The box is reporting -030s and -005s"  
  
Himari flushed, but Kaida "interrupted": "No, wait, don't tell me," he said, an amused smirk flickering around his lips. "I want to try figuring it out on my own. Probably just missed something anyway..."  
  
Himari's blush only grew darker, though - the darkest it's been in all the past several hours, her expression more genuinely embarrassed than when she'd been first "unmuted" and left to provide a BGM for Kaida's dinner. Kaida didn't notice at first -- too busy rereading the details of her "development plan" -- but when he eventually does, it sends up a flag in his mind.  
  
... Himari doesn't blush easy. Boys have walked in on her changing before and gotten just a raised eyebrow (and knowing what he knows now he wonders how "accidental" those really were.) _He's_ walked in on her changing before. He's seen her embarrassed more times in the past few hours than he has in the past few _years_.  
  
_The only thing that reliably gets her flustered is..._  
  
"...oh geez. You got _lucky_ , didn't you?"  
  
Himari turned _crimson_ , but couldn't defend herself.  
  
"Figures that's what gets you worked up." He paused to think it through. "It's the water, isn't it. That's why the concentrations are so much higher. Somewhere you... missed a water leak, somehow?"  
  
She tilted her head, ambiguously. Kaida pouted a little, but gave in and unmuted her.  
  
Himari didn't start speaking immediately. She muttered a little, under her breath - checking to see if her words were as coherent as her thoughts felt, bringing herself back to some vague imitation of sanity. It wasn't something that came to her easily, not with the boiling need roiling inside her, not with her thoroughly conditioned body already begging to be stuffed - but one of the things that the box had trained her in was functioning even through pain and pleasure, and after a minute she managed:  
  
"... It's actually a really -- _hmm_ \-- humiliating leak, too." She looked up at him sheepishly, her voice a little strained, occasionally interrupted by the still-new pleasure of using her sexualized vocal cords. "I'm _really soaked_ , down there. I'm... hot and on edge, literally twenty-four-seven, which I certainly saw c- _com_ ing, but apparently severely underestimated just how much I was going to end up producing. -- Actually, by sheer orders of magnitude it basically has to be a side effect of the HF I didn't catch when I was using relatively smaller doses. Dramatically increased volume of arousal... A-anyway." She was still blushing. "So. That's a lot more water converted to HF than _hyai_ \-- I, I, had expected. I managed to pull off refilling the water tank halfway through ---"  
  
"-- _what_." Kaida's jaw dropped.  
  
She giggled.. "...The mark of a genyush - _genius_ \- is that they recover from mistakes, however impossible it seems!"  
  
"You had _no mana_! I might not be a peer to _you_ but even I know that a mana-draining seal right on the base of the spine will leave you with jack to work with!"  
  
"That was ... actually the _easy_ part. I, uh, am fighting not to drag this conversation back to begging --"  
  
"-- I'd just mute you anyway," Kaida said with a smirk.  
  
Himari smiled gleefully. _I'm so going regret giving him a day to get used to the idea of owning me. In a good way._ "Right, exactly. But I am fairly _drowning in lust_ here, and tantric magic is a known field. Getting the initial mana to power the conversion spell was a little trickier -- I had to find a configuration space that I could access but wasn't registered as 'mine' that I could put a passive mana absorption circle in -- but that sort of creative thinking is actually easier for me, bound like this." She smirked, her usual smug expression feeling a little out of line with her words: "As if you needed more incentives to keep me tied up."  
  
Kaida suppressed a snort.  
  
Himari took a moment to catch her breath, then continued: "I ended up using a sector of 'the space of all human hands'. But the _real_ problem was this!" She flapped her hands - her fingers still stuck together, still held rigid except at the knuckles. "No tracing runes, very limited gestures, no movement, no _words_... getting around _that_ , and then redesigning the whole spell so it'd target properly from an abstract phase space, was the hard part."  
  
That got her a long stare, some mix of awe and disbelief crossing her owner's face.  
  
"... I'm going to use you for _so much_ more than just sex."  
  
Himari preened. "Use me as you wish, Master~"  
  
There was a short silence, then she continued. "Anyway. I refilled the water tank, but the system was still left with more than twice as much HF as it was expecting. The filter's not working properly as a result - there's HF backed up through the system." She giggled masochistically. "So. That's what I get for not triple-checking!"  
  
Kaida just shook his head, entirely lost for words, and went back to studying.  
  
"... by the way, Master? I, uh, don't suppose you could let me..."  
  
"Oh, thanks for reminding me." With a _beep_ , the gag re-inflated, to Himari's muffled protest. "Don't worry, I'll just unmute you when I have a question, no need to worry about me." He smirked. "Sorry to leave you out of training mode, but I'd rather not wait for my answers - I'll let you get back to it when I'm done."  
  
She groaned into the gag. _I take it back, he's getting the hang of this way too fast!_  
  
She even managed to pretend she was serious, for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note, Apr. 16, 2018)
> 
> Sometimes you ask yourself questions that really answer themselves. Like "why am I having so much trouble writing from the perspective of someone of the opposite gender, whose mind only sometimes works like mine, doing multiple things I've never done anything like before at the same time?"
> 
> And then I put effort into it and end up overdoing it. Oh well. On the plus side, I ended up with around ~4k works I can use in the next chapter instead, so I won't complain there.
> 
> Not incredibly pleased with the last scene, but this chapter was taking way too long so I just wanted to get it out. Next one shouldn't be as long, but I have the dubious honor of taking a major test this week, so even though it's partially written it'll still be a bit. Not three damn weeks, though.


	7. Matryoshka Dreams

_Four weeks ago._  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvmmmmm_ *click*  
  
"Heehee...hmmheehmmhmmhee..."  
  
It was on the fourth day - somewhere between her third and fourth wash, she didn't think she'd ever lose count of _those_ \- that the miracle happened.  
  
_Ahh! Ah! Itch! Itches! Oh gods, it itches so much! Somebody, please, grope me! Scratch me! Pull on my breasts, play with them, tear them_ off _, I don't_ care _just touch them!_  
  
She had tear streaks down her face from when she had spent hours crying helplessly, even as the storm of pleasure took her again and again; her face was cramped and twitching from when she had spent hours laughing uncontrollably, even through the frustration grown hot enough to be painful. The itching in her breasts had only grown with time, become something utterly unbearable even as she was left with no recourse but to bear it, making itself known, thrusting itself to prominence even through the haze of denial and lust that fogged her mind.  
  
_Please! Please! Touch me, don't tease me, let me cum, at least let me rest, please touch me--_  
  
She was babbling in her own mind. By this point the vibrators had barely started when they switched off, her body doubly sensitized by aphrodisiac and days of edging needing bare seconds to reach the top and painful, unbearable minutes to slowly, grudgingly give up once more on crossing it. Her eyes were glazed over, she was giggling incoherently, half-mad, into her gag and through her nose; she was halfway turned over, her newly sensitized breasts stretched painfully up by her nipples to meet the unmoving clips under the lid, but even as much of a pain slut she was the constant, unwavering pain had simply faded into the background, adding urgency to her pent up desires and another kind of ache to her growing collection but otherwise bringing her no closer to orgasm. Even as she squirmed, there was nothing she could do to either comfort or tug on her tormented nipples or relieve the overwhelming itch that seemed to have sunk deep into her breasts.  
  
She was in flight, she knew - takeoff had been painfully obvious even without the few seconds of _self-lessness_ that had descended on her to fool the scanners, the lid sliding just a fraction of an inch within the outer box but enough to tug just that extra bit harder on her poor nipples. Beyond that, she couldn't know; with no way to track time but her daily, excruciating washes, she had no way of knowing how much longer she had before landing. Not that it mattered much to her anyway.  
  
_Hnnnng oh gods it itches_ so much _, please let me --_  
  
The gag in her mouth suddenly elongated, stretching out into the all-too-recognizable shape of an erect cock, and even that obviously artificial plastic imitation was enough to ignite a new fire between her legs.  
  
_\----yes yes yes yes yes--!_  
  
Obediently, _eagerly_ , she began to lick and suck on it, her oral skill already approaching an embarrassing mastery after a bare day of training. -- Unlike her cunt, this was very much something she could try to resist, if she wanted, but...  
  
" _Hmmmmmmm_..."  
  
\-- the choice of reward was simply far too tempting. Her breasts were kneaded, gently but thoroughly, in time with her service, easing the painful itch that she had absolutely no other way of addressing. (The association was going to leave her entirely too eager to suck, she was sure. Feature, not bug.) It was self-destructive in the worst way, of course - the groping motions tugged painfully at her stretched nipples even as they washed her in pleasure she could only meekly receive, removing by her own hand even the few minutes of "rest" she was permitted between edges and leaving her gasping and moaning for more; and even worse, four days in, her milk production was well underway. The hormone solution mixed into the PTe base had long since jump-started the process, but the milk that emerged into the sealed caps and was piped away into the suit was tinted an ominous, lewd pink. Even as she "pleasured" the unfeeling cock in her mouth (now grown long enough to push itself down her throat, forcing her to suppress her instinctive gags and struggle to keep her attention on task), her "reward" was unraveling her resistance, burning her nipples and the interior of her breasts with freshly produced aphrodisiac.  
  
And despite that, for the sake of a bare minute's reprieve from the itch, she kept on serving, the suit playing with her as if _she_ was the toy here --  
  
\-- It was partly because of that that she had her miracle.  
  
The flight was smooth, so the AI in the box hadn't turned on the inertial compensaters, letting what few motions the plane did make through to torment its prisoner. On its internal clock, it triggered the next cycle - not ending Himari's oral session, but simply adjusting the stimulation time to calculate.  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvv--_  
  
A meagre few seconds. Himari on the brink, once more. The computer, about to turn off the vibrator and leave her unfulfilled, unsatisfied for the five thousand and several hundredth time.  
  
The plane bumped.  
  
A simple pocket of turbulence, above an anonymous section of the Pacific. At least her tormentor had the dignity of being a masterpiece of engineering, even if it was still inanimate. Her savior was a rogue wind, a random stray cross-breeze that dropped the plane in the air before it caught itself.  
  
For a single painful, glorious instant, the lid of the box "hung" upward from her three most sensitive points -- and almost literally pulled her over the edge of orgasm.  
  
Finally, _finally_ , after days and days of teasing and edging and torturous washes and being _drowned_ in lust and pleasure without hope of relief, Himari felt herself tip over. The wave in her mind crested, broke, began to fall as a wonderful, silent explosion of brilliant light began to expand in her mind. Pleasure intense beyond pain, beyond any hope of comprehension, ecstasy that whited out her thoughts and left her mindless, incapable of even recognizing what she was feeling as pleasure, as she clenched down hard --  
  
_\--_ All interrupted, as she screamed into her gag.  
  
Not in pleasure, but sudden pain, as the box engaged the TENS units around her belly, the involuntary spasms a thousand times worse than even the wash. Though it was the same principle: the cramping agony was simply the wrong kind of pain, bringing her long-denied orgasm to a screeching halt as the bottom dropped out under it. She groaned and struggled, clenching desperately on the thin dildo inside her even as her mind struggled to hold on, to push through her long-denied, miraculous climax on pure will alone, even as her stomach cramped painfully on nothing under the shocks it was forced to endure -- but with the vibrations themselves cut out, the sharp tugs on her nipples and clit from the ongoing turbulence alone wasn't enough stimulation to maintain her orgasm through the box's excruciating punishment. She whined and grunted and groaned, but even after her thoroughly ruined orgasm had petered unsatisfyingly out, the box _still_ didn't let up for a very long minute, leaving her whimpering in quivering agony.  
  
Naturally. She was a disobedient pet who had cum without permission. Ruining her orgasm was only a given, she wasn't to be permitted release until her eventual owner decided to grant it; the fact that that wouldn't be for at least another thirty-something days wasn't supposed to matter to her, and if she still disagreed that just meant she needed more training. And naturally that wasn't enough; she had to be punished for even trying in the first place, after all.  
  
(She knew that perfectly well. That was precisely what she had in mind when she _wrote_ the program that had just done it to her. With one hand, no less.)  
  
\-- And that was it. Even aside from the agony of the enforced cramps, the ruined orgasm was worse than merely being edged. It brought tears to her eyes; the promised bliss of climax felt almost defiled to her, her body cheated and frustrated in a way that the edging alone had never managed.  
  
And even so, that was it. The most relief she was ever going to get, until she was released.  
  
...Somehow, knowing that for certain made it easier.  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvvvvmmmm_...  
  
Mercilessly, unfeelingly, the box detected that she was less aroused now than she had ever been since entering the box, arousal thoroughly killed by the torturous cramps and leaving only the dull, throbbing ache of frustration behind -- and immediately it started to rectify that. But even as she half-sobbed, half-giggled at the thought, she somehow relaxed into it - the absolute surety that no matter what she did, she could change nothing.  
  
However much she struggled, tried to hide her arousal or trick the machine, even whatever "miracles" she might luck into.  
  
\-- She absolutely wouldn't be allowed to cum.  
  
\-- She absolutely wouldn't be allowed to calm.  
  
She giggled softly at the thought.  
  
Somehow, the hopelessness of her torment, its utter inevitability, her total inability to render it even the finest hair more bearable... felt almost safe.  
  
_...vvvvvvmmmm_ *click*  
  
"Mmmmpgh..."  
  
She complained again into her gag as the box once more left her unwilling, sore, aching body teetering on the edge, but there was no heat in it now, the disappointed sigh of someone who wasn't really expecting to get what they wanted anyway. She didn't even struggle, even as her pussy ached once more with need, cried out for just the slightest hint of a touch; surrendering herself to the box in the perfect knowledge that nothing she did would matter anyway. She took comfort in her helplessness - relaxing slowly, waiting patiently for the next cycle.  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvvvvvmmm_ *click*  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Once more, embarrassingly short, even despite the reward from the services of her by now expertly trained pussy. -- She hadn't even noticed how much closer to the edge she was allowed compared to even a day ago, so desperate she had become to get herself off; but now, having sunk so deeply into submission, no longer so focused on her own desires, she had the attention to spare. And even knowing that it only made her torment harder to bear, she could only feel a simple, heartfelt happiness that she could serve so well.  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvvvmmmmm_ *click*  
  
She shifted, but it was only out of discomfort; obediently leaving herself open to the box's ministrations of her own will. Even if she could escape its edging now, get away from the rings locked around her nubs and the prongs trapped inside her holes, she simply wouldn't. It wasn't her place. -- Somehow, she was relaxing more with each cycle, the heat and denial building inside her somehow disconnected from her as her whole body loosened; slowly, gently teased into a girlish puddle filling the back of the box.  
  
*click* _Vvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmm....._  
  
Some part of her, not yet entirely gone, noted the change in sound, as the vibrators switched modes. They didn't shut off this time; instead they backed gently down, weakening and strengthening in slow cycles, gently dragging her arousal along with it; no longer playing unpredictably with her body, bouncing from place to place and motion to motion, to a slow, steady drone, a constant buzz everywhere she could feel it most.  
  
Up she went, her exhausted body and meekly accepting mind joyfully accepting the attention more as a warmth and a light that brought her just in sight of something she could no longer name, close enough that her swollen lower lips began to twitch and shift in meaningless preparation; and then down again, slowly allowing her to fall away from that peak she wasn't permitted to cross anyway, just far enough for the light to fade and the pitch-black that was all she could see in the world to return. And then up again ...  
  
_Ah... I want to cum..._ she thought, but the wish was almost perfunctory, her exhausted mind itself relaxing under the now predictable stimulus.  
  
...It was hypnotic. It was precisely hypnotic. The humiliation of being hypnotized by edging, of her mind being brought to heel by a plastic cock in her pussy, brought a soft blush to her face and a warmth between her legs, but she was far too far gone to even consider resisting. And anyway, she was so very tired...  
  
Kept stimulated just enough to keep her awake, the edging falling from its randomized torment into an all-too-predictable rhythm, Himari's mind fell gently into trance - and the real work of the box began.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
She woke up, feeling rested and refreshed.  
  
\-- for a bare instant, before she was drowned in feedback from her body.  
  
_Itch cum fuck suck touch milk pee --_  
  
Her breasts itched like mad, begging to be touched and groped even as they burned from the inside, grown uncomfortably full of HF-laced milk as she slept without the option to relieve them with service; she moaned and struggled to rub them against the edge of the box -- only to draw attention by her movement to her aching cunt and ass, lingering itch from who knows how many washes leaving them demanding to be filled, pounded, defiled, and so incredibly sensitive that even her instinctive clenches were enough to bring tears to her eyes and a muffled gasp through her nose. She had been awake for the first four days straight, and so the slow increase in sensitivity had been only noticeable in retrospect, but now she'd missed hours, maybe days of treatment and the sudden jump was almost intolerable; the heat under her skin, the slow dripping flow of her own sweat sufficient to bring a moan to her lips, even as she fairly burned from the inside, even as she found her thoughts cycling inevitably back to _sex, sex, somebody please fuck me_ please -- she only just noticed that her butt plug was thick enough to press against the thin flesh between her holes, the size seeming to have grown just as suddenly from her skipped time --  
  
And of course, always, the _need_ inside her; already she was sensitive enough that just having the plugs inserted was enough to keep her always wet, always horny even beyond the other effects of the HF, and so instead of ever cooling her cunt was still twitching, begging for stimulation --  
  
\-- but now, it was too late. Even without the helpful note from her visor -- _FORBIDDANCE TRAINING -- FOUNDATION COMPLETE_ , it read -- she knew that very well. The very fact that she had woken refreshed, after several days awake, told her that she had probably woken and slept several times across who knew how many days and simply hadn't been permitted to remember. (She giggled at the thought of the box _permitting_ her, comfortably pleased by the very notion.)  
  
And that meant that coming up next was the first of many limit-pushing stress tests of her new programming.  
  
_Vvvvvvvmmmmm..._  
  
\-- It started just like before. But before the machine was edging her, not permitting her to cum by denying her the stimulation she so desperately needed, lowering the power of her vibrators when she came too close. By the time she had fallen into trance they had long passed what on a mass-market toy would be minimum power.  
  
Now the machine wasn't nearly so merciful.  
  
_...VvvvvmmmmMMMMMVVVVVVVV--_  
  
" _Hmmm! Mmmmpgh! Hmm!_ "  
  
Her suit came alive like never before. The rings buzzing around her nipples and clit, the bra cups roughly groping and squeezing her whole breasts - the latter alone would have been sufficient, to her surprise. She had missed _so many days_ asleep, and now her breasts were so very incredibly sensitive, what once would've been only arousing now as unbearably intense as touching her clit had been before. Her vibrators, in front and in back, jostling and pumping as they shook -- their smooth plastic surface seemed like sandpaper to her nerves, except that every tiny grain and wrinkle rubbing, buzzing, thrusting across the surface brought not pain but its own point of pleasure -- or rather pain through pleasure, pain through pleasure intense enough to wring a whimpering gasp from her throat. Her whole body was being buzzed lightly now, the TENS circuit activating in stimulation mode, phantom brushes across her the insides of her thighs, her sides, her back --- she was rising, the heat filling her, until she felt like she would explode with building ecstasy, and then _kept going_ \---  
  
\-- but she didn't cum.  
  
\-- She hovered on the edge, past it, suspended in midair far over the brink, her body thrusting and struggling to finish, confused as to why she was denying it --  
  
\-- and as desperately as she needed it, as desperately as she wanted to cum, it was her own will that held it back.  
  
Not _of_ her own will -- but she could feel the mental effort, even so; felt the part of her that had been whispered to when she was half-asleep, the part of her that had been so gently, carefully molded - the part of her that would always be with her now, that would without fail keep her obedient to her Master's wishes.  
  
The part of her that insisted that she _not cum_ , simply because cumming was something she did only with permission. If she didn't have it, or couldn't get it, she wasn't allowed. Period. That door was locked, and she didn't own the key.  
  
The machine tempted her, her stimulators growing more powerful by the second, the prongs inside her shifting into their more creative modes as they thrust and wobbled inside her, until she seemed to be cumming with every breath, fairly flooding the suit with her arousal with every stray twitch - but the hypnosis held firm, and though she struggled and whined she found herself helpless but to hold back her own release.  
  
She could fool a machine in theory, she might find a way to trick a sensor, but she couldn't fool _herself_ \-- not without far more setup than she would ever have in this box. And by the time she left there would be far, far more engraved into her heart; by the time she left she wouldn't even want to.  
  
(... not that she wanted to even now. It was, after all, all her own idea.)  
  
But even so, to _know_ for a fact that the only thing that held her back from release was her own obedient will, faithfully serving another...  
  
Her moans mixed with her giggles until the cycle finally ended.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
**Part II.A.** **Physical Remodeling and Development Program: HAMMER**  
  
Section ii: Breast Remodeling and Extreme Sensitization  
  
_My breasts are the one use I found for the scientific approximation to HF - the PTe series - preferable to HF itself. PTe-8XX - the previous version - contains as part of its formula a nerve growth hormone that also tends to result in increased growth of fatty tissues in the region; left to its devices, the nerve density actually ends up roughly constant. Normally that makes this rather less than optimal, but it occurred to me that I could pair this with lipodeletion to allow the box (and thus, you!) to decide just how big you want my breasts to me! Because when I say I'm giving my body to someone I get_ really _serious about it :3. As a useful side effect, biologically growing new nerves leaves the new tissue_ incredibly _itchy, which will not be difficult at all to hypnotically pervert into a more permanent long-abiding_ need _to be groped and can also be exploited for conditioning. Just one more lever for you to work with!_  
  
_(Luckily, the recent advances in arcane-assisted surgeries has resulted in a much safer alternative to liposuction, or even I wouldn't dare. As it is, I only had to apply a minimal amount of conceptual cheating to get a fully automatable procedure.)_  
  
_For now, the box is keeping my breast size constant (currently a largish B - I'm very amused to report that I'm mildly embarrassed to be telling you that, which is_ more than a little silly _at this point. There's social instincts for you.) But, well, you can obviously pick whatever you want! The machine goes down to a low A cup -- sorry, less than that would be unsafe with the procedure I'm using, I didn't really spend too much time refining it at this edge because, well, your porn folder doesn't really indicate much interest in a_ completely _flat chest! -- and up to no-standard-letters gag boobs territory. I'm, uh, really hoping you don't go too far to_ either _extreme but I obviously can't stop you! >///<_  
  
_Note that the PTe injections are in addition to the results of my own HF production in my breast milk burning me from the inside. I'll be regularly milked by the box; obviously, all that milk passes through my nipples, and on top of that the design of the nipple caps funnels a significant fraction of that right back into its own internal misters. You're never going to have to work for a reaction from me, that's for sure, and if you're_ rough _with me... eep! (... Looking forward to it ://3)_  
  
_On the whole, this is going to lead to something of a Catch-22, because (assuming you don't leave me a pettanko) if I_ don't _wear a bra my breasts are going to_ bounce _, which will be all sorts of fun when they're this sensitive, but if I_ do _the pressure of the bra alone will be more than enough to leave me cumming non-stop. Or it would be if you let me, which I kind of doubt you will~ No matter what I do you win, I suspect ://3._  
  
_As a side note, the same hormone treatment also includes a full lactation induction regimen. For the duration of my stay in the box that will be pushed up as high as my body will go, so that the box has plenty of HF to work with. Feel free to keep me in that state - I will need regular milking, which I_ suspect _will not exactly be a chore for you, though the feeling will be incredibly intense on_ this _side~ -- but if I'm wrong we can just print off a milking machine. Alternatively, milk production, like basically all other bodily functions, are controlled from the lust seal (see II.B.0 for details) and can be tuned - stand-out special options are "maximum", "neutral" - just enough milk/HF mixture is produced to match my body's rate of reabsorption, leaving me empty but steadily increasing in sensitivity - and "true zero," actually turning production completely off._  
  
**Part II.B. Mental Conditioning and Spiritual Interference Program ANVIL**  
  
_Owning my body is all well and good (and by the time I reach you you'll have much more of a claim to it than I will ://3), but everyone seems to think it's meaningless unless you have a girl's heart and mind -- so, obviously, I had to come up with some ways to gift-wrap_ those _as well!_  
  
_Perhaps somewhat surprisingly, there's relatively little in the way of direct enslavement magic involved here - partly because it's not really gifting you "Himari" in any meaningful sense if I reformat myself first, but mostly because your porn folder suggests you enjoy the_ process _of conditioning at least as much as the result :3. As such, most of what's listed here is "meta-conditioning," installing nice, big, easily-accessible levers you can use to play with my poor head yourself. The biggest is, of course, handing you total control over my orgasms, but there's a smattering of other useful bribes and sticks you can use on me. And of this, of course, is in addition to any of the options you enable on the box!_  
  
_But because there's no reason to_ make _you do your own conditioning if you decide you get bored of it, I've_ also _included a number of ways for you to skip to the end, directly rewrite my fetishes and emotions and of course give me commands I outright can't resist - not that I'll be all that likely to rebel in the first place! The dreamscape portal and geasa are thus detailed in the second part of this section, together with the exclusion spells that make sure I stay ... well, at any rate no less sane than I started :3._  
  
_Finally, all of my many (many, many) controls are subordinated to the lust seal, which was designed from the ground up for that purpose anyway. That, as such, gets its own subsection._  
  
(exerpted)  
  
Section i. Conditioning and Hypnosis  
  
_As noted, for the most part I've stuck to leaving "levers" for you to pull on later._  
  
_The biggest and probably most effective, of course, are my orgasms - denial of which which actually form the foundation of the rest of the mundane conditioning. I could have used most anything as a hypnotic focus - I'm actually fairly resistant to hypnosis when I'm trying but that obviously goes right out the window when I'm_ not _\- but I thought it'd be particularly appropriate to use my own edging to write in my self-denial command, and anyway it seems so much more fun to try my best to resist and eventually fail, take the choice out of my hands, than to just give in right from the start. At any rate, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it! ://3_  
  
_You'd think that all the desperation and need would get in the way of a good trance, and it does at first ... but there's a point, if you're into it, if the pattern is predictable enough and there's really nothing you can do about it, where you can surrender yourself to your tormentor and accept anything with a blank mind. Yep, I'm talking about sub-space - and while that's not quite the same thing as a trance it's a very close sibling, and you can fairly easily get from one to the other. As such, the first several days in the box will be spent repeatedly edging me, giving me only just enough time to cool off from the brink before pushing me up again, until I finally get too tired to resist; then it switches to a predictable cycle that never quite lets me down but noticeably backs me off from the brink -- the difference being, since it's always on I'll always be focused on it and nothing else. (Not like I can just ignore being edged that thoroughly ~). Same principle as a droning voice or a spiral. At any rate, once I'm in trance I'll stop pretending (or being able to pretend) this wasn't all my idea in the first place, so no worries about the hypnosis not taking!_  
  
_That gets done first, so it can be reinforced the whole month. By the end of my stay in the box I should be able to take the vibrators at full blast indefinitely, even through the impressive sensitizing effects of the HF immersion, without cumming. Just as importantly, this is self-reinforcing: the more desperate I get to cum, and the more I'm convinced that the only way I'll_ get _to ever again is by getting your permission, the more eager I'll be to obey and the more obediently I'll go into trance, which makes it harder for me to cum without permission, and around it goes. By the end of the month my mental defenses are going to be so much swiss cheese against anyone with the authority to let me cum (by default just you), no matter_ what _orders they're giving me~ >//<. From there, it's very easy for future programs to "convince" me to do most anything in the slim hope that you might let me cum some several weeks later; and obviously once you let me out you can pretty much do the same, I am fairly sure you could make some vague mention of possibly letting me cum, next week, if you remembered, and I'd happily, say, show up to school naked except for a pair of cat ears with "Public Cumdump 10円" written in sharpie down my front!_  
  
_(... well I'd do it anyway if you_ ordered _, but that's different ://3 Point stands!)_  
  
_\--- Speaking of which. One concern I had when designing this program is that it would be entirely too easy to accidentally create a program that just plain forbade me from cumming, period. While that's entirely within_ your _rights to enforce (as unhappy as I'll be about it >.<), it's no fun if you don't actually have a _choice _. The whole point is to give you control! So in order to avoid that, I have to fake permission from you and then let myself have a real orgasm, without punishment, to ensure that my hindbrain knows I can in fact cum with permission (and, in the state I'll be at the end of the month, essentially on command ://3). But that would kind of ruin the romance of leaving myself helplessly denied for the whole month, which was a real problem for me!_  
  
_The answer quite literally came to me in a dream. Ever slept with your mouth open on a dry night? If you're anything like me you'll know if you do, because you'll end up so thirsty it makes its way into your dreams -- even to the point that your mind conjures an image of a glass of water for you to drink. Obviously, no matter how much dream-water you drink you're never going to get any less thirsty, though, so at some point you end up waking up (and feeling a little embarrassed for thinking that would work.)_  
  
_Orgasm doesn't_ quite _work the same way, since it's such a mental thing in the first place - but it is possible to think you just came, and be wrong; or to imagine an orgasm in nearly perfect sensory detail, without actually triggering the chemical pathways associated with true orgasm. -- In other words, without getting any relief, without getting the satisfaction of actually being able to cum. It feels completely authentic from the inside - so I can't express in words how incredibly_ frustrating _it is, to cum and cum in your mind and have your body tell you it's not enough, it's not enough close to enough, you need_ more _\--_  
  
_So naturally I bound it to a trigger and wrote it down in the list for your amusement! ("Pyrite," because Fool's Gold. Have fun~)_  
  
_(Naturally, I've also included generic trance triggers for your use, abuse, and amusement. "Phantomwise" gets you a simple, immediate trance; "Lethia" gets you the same, but I won't consciously remember your orders or even that you triggered me in the first_ _place. And for simple, instant one-sentence commands, just use "Saimin says." (Do punish me for that pun later~) -- As hypnosis qualifies as "a means of control," it's backed by the conceptual weight of the lust seal, so you can expect a certain degree of unreasonable effectiveness from it. There's also the boring emergency trigger, but it's important to mention. "Lewd Mode Off" does precisely what it sounds like - hypnotically blocks out my enhanced sensitivity, frustration, and as much of my obedience conditioning as I can reach from a hypnotic trigger. If you suddenly need me, I dunno, out of the way of an oncoming train, or if you need "Himari, the genius mage" and "Himari, the merely superintelligent sex pet" isn't going to cut it, that's what this is for. "Lewd Mode On" takes out the block._  
  
_Aside from that, a full list of triggers follows at the end of this section.)_  
  
_The other major lever is the only one I can actually "reach" myself. It's a physical trigger - twisting my left earlobe - that puts me right to sleep, overriding most any sensation. A little dangerous, which is why it's on a physical trigger - but I expect that it's the only way I'll be getting any sleep through the sheer sensitivity of a month's bathing in HF. My one small mercy on myself. Which, naturally, you can simply forbid me to use, if you like the idea that I can't get any sleep unless you explicitly remember to let me~. (Just, uh, don't let me get_ too _sleep deprived or I'll literally die, and that would be bad. >//<)_  
  
_In the way of conditioning... there's actually not a whole lot, because I know you like doing that sort of training yourself and I'd hate to spoil your fun! :3 Still, there's some quality-of-life stuff I thought I'd do early - quality of_ your _life, obviously!_  
  
_The biggest one, speaking purely in terms of "stepping on your toes" here, is that I've already thoroughly conditioned myself not to touch myself -- straightforward operant conditioning, induced cramps make a nasty stick. (There's no "without permission" qualifier here because I can always override it consciously if you order me to.) I know, it's a shame, I kind of wanted a week with you shocking me until I surrendered myself entirely to your touch (or lack thereof) too - but unfortunately, I don't actually think that'd be enough: by the time I get out of the box, soaked in HF and PTe for a month, I'm going to be so incredibly desperate to be touched I'm pretty sure I'd just flat ignore any amount of pain that doesn't knock me out entirely, and spend all my waking hours just sitting on the floor masturbating frantically without being able to cum >//<. I'm sure I'll give you some entertaining reactions, but as I'm also sure you'd at some point do literally anything else, I thought I'd get myself used to not masturbating early, before it gets irresistible - and now that I've done that, if my poor clit or breasts or... well, by the end of my bath my_ anywhere _wants some attention, I'm going to have to earn it from you somehow~_ (All _that being said, you now have far more control over my mind and body than I did when I made this box -- it's probably perfectly safe for you to undo the conditioning with a hypnotic command and do the experiment yourself if you can find an excuse to make me disappear from school for a week. Eep!)_  
  
_For similar reasons, I'm also not allowed to beg to be allowed to cum or fuck without permission - I am pretty sure I'd end up doing that uncontrollably and nothing else with my mouth (://3). Which sounds like a lot of fun in medium doses, but would probably get old fast for you pretty fast, especially since I kind of doubt my begging is going to make you_ more _likely to give me what I want~. You can, of course, just give me standing permission if you disagree!_  
  
_The only other bit I added - inflicted on myself purely for my own submissive pleasure (... more so than everything else, anyway :3) - acts to instill instant reactions and constant devotion to my owner's presence and commands. Those are actually really two separate programs, just run at the same time: the constant devotion program rewards me for keeping my attention on (virtual/simulated) you while you're in sight or in hearing; the instant reactions program only offers a glimpse or whisper, with my reward inversely proportional to my reaction time. -- I say 'reward', but the irony is, by the time these programs show up I'll be_ well _into the "so horny literally anything's a reward" phase~._  
  
(excerpted)  
  
Section ii. Sexual Training and Marital Arts  
  
_Naturally. It'd be rather silly to offer myself up as a fuckpet and not, you know, actually be a good fuck :3!_  
  
_To that end, I've included a virtual model of a penis in the box's functions, which extrapolates likely qualia from simulated nerve signals and guesses what corresponds to "feeling good." The reverse - facial expressions, breathing patterns, and even things like the way your dick twitches near orgasm - are also implemented, by a neural net fed several thousand hours of live pornography. That, with a healthy helping of randomness (because I sadly don't have access to_ your _body in particular, so I'll have to learn to learn on the fly~), is used to reward me as I learn service!_  
  
_All my practice dildos are lined with a resistive touch-sensitive layer so it can read my performance. At first good performance will be rewarded with straight pleasure -- starting even during my edging cycles at the beginning -- but by halfway through I'll be so very willing that the box can just tell me how well I'm doing and I'll take praise as a reward all on my own :3. That's what the rest of the simulated "master" is for - teaching me to judge my own performance on the fly, without resorting to a crutch like the box's rewards._  
  
_Specifics: Vaginal was easiest and hardest to design - easiest because it's, you know, actually using a hole for its intended purpose for once! So my body already has instincts about clenching down on intruders and thrusting back; I just needed to set up a rapid reward cycle and my hindbrain would learn the trick long before I could consciously duplicate it; I don't even have to be consciously involved, which let me tell you is a hell of a rush on its own. Hardest because I wasn't sure if you cared about being my first (though I'm afraid I have been using dildos for years, I'm sure you're surprised) and didn't want to spoil myself on toys before you got the chance to fuck me properly~. I ended up designing a piston-type dildo that expands from the deep end first, bends at random and pushes irregularly outward, designed to be as dissimilar from real sex as possible. It's the absurd masochist sexpet equivalent of saving herself for marriage! :3. -- Once I did that, anal wasn't much different.  
  
Oral, on the other hand, took some design. First because moving my tongue, for example, is mostly a conscious motion; second because there's my gag reflex to think about; and third because by nature_ you're _vulnerable when you're in my mouth like that, so it's really important that I train myself not to close my mouth for anything! Luckily, my inflatable gag is already designed to reshape itself according to program, which is most of the problem solved already: my gag reflex will be trained out of me by surprise inflations (so no need to worry about me choking just because you decide to pull me down on you without warning~), and meanwhile it will_ thoroughly _teach me not to bite when there's a cock in my mouth, by the old standby of shocks and cramps. By the end of the month you could be face-fucking me on one end while someone was piercing my clit on the other and I wouldn't even be tempted - so don't be afraid to play with me while I'm sucking you off~. The final problem of "actually doing a good job" is fundamentally just a matter of picking the right reward that I won't even consider fighting; I'm thinking scratching my poor breasts at the time of writing but we'll see~!_  
  
_An amusing note - all of my holes, mouth included, will be incredibly, excruciatingly sensitive by the end of the month. Mouth least so, sadly - mostly because I haven't activated HF production in my salivary glands by default, it's too easy for it to spread from, say, my breath. (Though the cells are already there, so you can always change that if you want. Will make eating, or a nice drooling gag, a_ fascinating _experience, I'm sure!) -- Regardless, my tongue will still be easily as sensitive as my vagina was before, if not my clit. Intentionally, consciously serving you by moving something that sensitive will be rather literally mind-blowing -- but by the time I'm done with my training I'll be able to do a good job on autopilot, so I hope you enjoy my reactions~_  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
As appropriate for what could reasonably be called "an artificial dream", her training sessions always seemed to begin _in media res_.  
  
She was in a parlor, of some sort - the details eluded her in her trance, not that she had the focus to spare. No, she was busy - on her hands and knees ( _where she belonged_ , something whispered to her, and she didn't think to deny it), her legs spread behind her, eagerly servicing a phantom cock. Her head bobbed up and down, filling her mouth and throat, suppressing her gag reflex and gasping what breaths she could with the ease of not-so-long practice.  
  
Though it was more difficult than usual - or at least she thought it was, it was hard to tell in her dreamlike state. Not just because she had to learn each cock from scratch every time, now (though she was too half-asleep to remember it, the box had started randomizing its internal models) - the way they responded, their points of sensitivity, what earned her a muffled moan from the shapeless ephemeral presence above her - but also because of the need to hold back the boiling tide inside her, even as every lick and swallowing thrust seemed to spark with unfamiliar pleasure from her newly erogenous mouth. (That tide never really faded anymore, now that her initial foundation had been set. The box kept her always just an inch over the edge, just enough to force her to pull back on her own orgasm, gently pushing her limits -- there was plenty of time, after all. She could tell that her capacity to resist was slowly growing, too - allowing the box to turn its stimulators higher and higher with time.) -- But in her trances those details eluded her. All that she could sense was a soft sense of enveloping pleasure, turning scorching around her nipples and filling her front and back. And the need, the aching need for pleasure that followed her even into her dreams, her whole body crying out for pleasure, stimulation, climax --  
  
\-- She was brought back to earth by a sharp shock to her wandering hands and agonizingly deep inside her sex as they strayed too close to her dripping cunt - pulling a pained shriek from her throat, and then another as her teeth clipped the hard fullness in her mouth, the simulated pain in the model immediately punished by all too real pain in her cramping stomach and suddenly sparking nipples and clit. ( _Masturbation is forbidden_ she heard, as if it were her own thought, and groaned - but more importantly, she burned in only partially induced shame for hurting her Master in her surprise.  
  
_Because that was what was_ truly _important_ , that same voice whispered to her - that no matter what she was enduring or what else she was doing, she had to be serving well. She had long since been taught to judge arousal by eye, to critique her own service -- so there was no more need for immediate rewards, either; or rather _service was its own reward_ , in and out of the bedroom.)  
  
A line of pain between her legs, the memory of a whip-crack and a muffled shriek - Somehow she managed to keep her mouth open this time, even unprepared as she was. That hadn't been the case the first few times the box had sprung that on her, but thankfully it had punished her quickly and harshly, so her instincts could learn to serve at their usual blistering pace rather than waiting for her conscious mind to catch up. She still wasn't -- _*zap*_ " _Aahn!_ " -- quite used controlling her hands, though - it was only recently that they had been free even in her dreams, and so they wandered all over _what_ , she was reminded, _was fundamentally her Master's body, without permission_ \--  
  
\-- Again, without warning, a phantom whipcrack and an all too real pain. She couldn't help but pause her in her service, earning a phantom frown. Whimpering an apology around her very effective gag she sucked hard on the shadowy cock, the sudden surge of pleasure bringing tears to her eyes as she struggled to focus through the pounding near-orgasm, even as the imagined whipcracks grew more frequent and regular, the raw intensity more than enough to push her over the edge to climax on its own and forcing her to desperately clamp down on the feeling in her mind before her needy body could run away with her without permission. Painful shocks followed as her wandering hands learned their place, away from her itching breasts and drooling sex; she tensed with each blow and each spark but didn't close her mouth after her first mistake. She could've chosen to minimize the pain, to focus on keeping her hands away at the price of putting less thought into her service -- but that was unacceptable; she didn't need the whispers of the box in her ears to teach her that much. Instead she let her hands wander, accepting the intermittent, but agonizing shocks delivered precisely to those sensitive areas she most wanted to touch as the price of her training, letting her hindbrain learn the petty lessons on automatic while she focused on pleasuring her Master.  
  
She took the whole of the shadow's length in her mouth, pulling it down her throat with a deep breath and conscious effort, even as the box changed tacks, the vibrators (suddenly _present_ in the dream in a way they hadn't been before) filling her before and after cranked up high against her excruciatingly sensitive, tight walls -- she fairly well screamed (well, tried; her vocal chords were occupied at the moment), the pleasure whiting out her mind; but somehow she managed to keep her focus on what she was doing without losing rhythm, swallowing around him as she bobbed up and down twice with long, slow strokes. Her hands - _"Mmph!_ " - were slower to learn, instinctively going to the raging intruders between her legs again and again only to be warned away by excruciating shock after shock, the pain throbbing against her unwilling denial and leaving her whining as she struggled to focus.  
  
Two more whipcracks, pain across both her inner thighs that left her jumping and twitching, instinctively pulling her legs together in defense only to quickly, obediently spread them again, even as the vibrators kept buzzing, tempting her towards her long-denied, forbidden climax without letting up for an instant. Himari put it all aside with difficulty as she came up for air with a gasp, pulling herself momentarily free before once more closing her mouth around the shadow's tip, embracing her service wholeheartedly in an effort to push her body's impossible demands out of her mind. She took the time to experiment, this time, gently brushing her teeth across the sensitive ridge at the edge of the glans, to a low groan above her; smiling, she tried it again, before wrapping her tongue around the base of the glans and pulling free--  
  
\-- no, this time _he_ was pulling free, to her surprise and disappointment; _her Master's satisfaction was her own_ , she might eke out some sliver of relief if he deigned to cum in her mouth. But no, already he was dissolving, the whole world with him, the illusory freedom of the parlor dissolving to give way to the darkness and confinement of the box--  
  
\------------------------  
  
\-- Himari woke.  
  
Immediately the full weight of her predicament fell upon her again. Burning, burning in lust, every breath hot enough to burn her throat with vaporized aphrodisiac, her stomach burning with the HF-soaked "nutrient solution" that must have been pressed down her throat while she dreamt. The vibrators will still humming, at a level frustratingly low for anyone else but painfully intense for her artificially sensitized body, her frustrated cunt and ass (by now her ass was as needy as her cunt, she wouldn't ever feel comfortable without something fucking her ass again -- and while her training plug still stretched her painfully wide it was unsatisfyingly short, barely intruding a short two inches inside her) eagerly soaking up the sensation, the tantalizing pleasure around but never quite _on_ her nipples and clit even so greedily absorbed by her cum-parched body like water on desert sand, only to build up futilely as scorching heat in her pussy as her self-inflicted torment grew infinitely more difficult to endure. She simmered in her own heat and juices, every inch of her skin begging to be touched; her breasts, being idly milked at long intervals, alternating between the intolerable itch that seemed have soaked into her flesh and the mind-blowing pleasure of the milker's slow, groping strokes, lightning in her mind that overwhelmed her even as it seemed to pull on her unsatisfyingly filled holes; the scorching trails of her wetness dripping down between her legs reminding her of the endless loop of sensitivity she had inflicted on herself -- but most of all, most of all --  
  
_I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cuuuuuum~_ she whined in her head, instinctively and pointlessly thrusting her exposed sex and spread legs forward, offering herself to some imaginary violator. -- The hypnosis had shown her a new "direction" in her mind, something like how she'd imagine gaining a new limb might be like. In the past, cumming had always been something that happened _to_ her, something that swept over her when she pushed herself over the brink; but now Himari could feel the _motion_ in her mind, a point right at the edge where she could put her will to hold back the flood.  
  
... "Could". Right now - no, from now on, for always, even getting permission would only let her relax for an instant, for the rest of her life unless her owner released her completely -- that part of her was clenched, cramped, held down; however much she wanted she couldn't relax and let herself over. She could push _harder_ , if she wanted -- and sometimes she had to, when the box pushed her limits, choosing with teary eyes and no small amount of despair to hold back her long-denied release herself rather than have the box ruin it for her -- but that tautness in her mind simply wouldn't let go, even when she grew desperate enough to try. She wasn't yet at the point where every stray twitch would be enough to send her screaming over the edge - but she was certainly far beyond the point where every twitch would be felt as pleasure, where she could masturbate to orgasm through absolutely anywhere if she were allowed, so even without the vibrators she would be trapped in an inescapable teasing hell. _I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum I want to cum --_  
  
\-- But she had no owner yet, so naturally, she couldn't get permission.  
  
The sheer _unreasonableness_ of that condition warmed her heart.  
  
Wait. Was that a voice she'd heard?  
  
" _Ugh. All this from Japan?"_  
  
_"_ Mmmph! Mmmmmmmph!"  
  
Yes! A man's voice! Instantly her suit was flooded with sensitizing arousal, even as she begged into her gag, knowing perfectly well that there was no way he could hear her through the soundproofing and unable to resist trying anyway. At this point she was already deep enough in that he could twist her around his pinky finger, even without the rest of the conditioning; just being in control over her orgasms alone... But she didn't care -- no, she would _volunteer_ , she would throw herself at his feet if he would just _fuck her now_.  
  
_"There's a reason the plane only comes once a week, you know."_  
  
Two! Two glorious, hard, hot cocks just outside, and one sexy, naked, helpless, _very_ needy teenage girl in a box. "Mmmpgh! Mmmmph!" _Please please please, open it, take me, use me, own me, just_ fuck _me--_  
  
But the voices were already fading away. She whined, loudly in the silence of the box but utterly inaudibly from the outside, before feeling the vibrations of an engine rumble to a start under her (and, through the prongs anchored firmly to the box, into her, adding to the pain of her frustrated torment.) She must've come out of her dream just as they finished unloading her, she mourned, even as she knew that there wasn't any hope of her actually freeing her in the first place - but oh, how she wanted already to be free, even if only to be someone's fucktoy...  
  
With the start of her dreams even the ability to count her washes had been taken from her -- but some part of her noted that the men had been speaking in English -- putting her in Hawaii, probably for the first time, leaving her barely a quarter done with her long stay in her box. Already, though, she could feel herself internalizing the machine's seductive whispers, finding herself thinking ever more naturally as _something to be possessed_ with every passing day -- especially backed as they were by the box's incontestable control over her.  
  
The thought terrified her, it truly did; made her feel like she was dangling over, falling into, a dark and ominous pit deep enough she couldn't see the bottom, as she fell inescapably, helplessly away from any semblance of control over her own body and mind. But even as she shivered in fear, she couldn't help but notice the heat from her own burning juices, couldn't help but notice the way it left her panting and squirming even as the motion pressed her harder against the still-new, unfamiliar wall in her mind. _I'm going to be so screwed when I get out~_  
  
Hopefully she'd get lucky and that'd even be litera--  
  
_"---"_  
  
Her thoughts whited out. Without warning - there was never any warning, there was no particular need to warn a mere toy of its training - the vibrators had turned on high.  
  
For a long, long minute there was nothing in her mind but the tension, the overpowering _need to cum_ warring with her will, all her attention spent shoving back desperately, automatically, with her still-unfamiliar new "limb" and pushing all other thoughts out of her head, leaving her utterly blank. (It was a reflex, now, her automatic response rewritten -- without permission her first instinct was to hold herself back, to even try to disobey would require a conscious effort she ironically couldn't spare, even if she were willing to risk the wrath of her mechanical trainer.) And even when it finally passed -- finally permitting a tormented whimper to escape around her gag -- it wasn't because the vibrators had slowed, but only because she had somehow managed to refocus through the overwhelming sensation. At some point, too, the helmet had started feeding a stream of white noise into her ears, signalling the start of her next session.  
  
The final cruelty was, she didn't even have the luxury of focusing on her own denial. She had to split her attention -- naturally, if her own will slipped (as had happened the first time the box had pulled this trick on her) the box would take over and she would be immediately punished for it, but merely because she had one so very painful task to manage already was no reason not to impose a second on a pet like her. Worse, it wasn't even something she could focus on --  
  
\-- There. It wasn't exactly subtle - that wasn't the point, she wasn't being trained to _hallucinate_ his image. Kaida's image simply appeared in the empty space, out of the corner of the eye but not at all hidden otherwise. And the moment she saw him, the moment her mind registered his image, the box read it out of her mind and the vibrators shut off.  
  
She was left, panting and frustrated in darkness but for Kaida's image, watching him, worshipping him adoringly - because for a few blessed seconds she was permitted down from the absolute edge of forbidden release. That was her reward -- for as long as she could keep her eyes on him, she would at least be allowed rest.  
  
\--- it was simply, _pay attention_.  
  
When she had written this particular scenario, she had considered it something to throw in - because she thought it'd be adorable to make herself hang on her owner's every word like an eager puppy, jump to serve at the slightest indication and glue her eyes to his form as if lovestruck. But having to live it -- she hadn't anticipated how _hard_ it would be, not to have something to focus on, to be forced to wait, to endure without zoning out, until the box deigned to offer her another hint. Everything else was at least something active, something she could focus on even if it was incredibly, painfully difficult; but this...  
  
The image vanished, and she whined into her gag as her nubs and holes came alive with vibrations once more, pushing her hard against that wall in her mind and fairly fucking her against it --  
  
... again, it wasn't so much training as conditioning. Except where her other programs had had the dignity to remain entirely below her ability to consciously engage, here she was far too aware of every moment, helpless even to speed it along. All she could do was try and resist as little as possible, keep herself alert and hope the parts of her that actually mattered -- her subconscious, her instincts, the parts of her that would make her a perfect pet, a perfect toy, entirely neglecting her conscious mind as a _person_ except and unless her master deigned to find some use for it -- caught on quickly.  
  
Speaking as a sex-toy-in-training, it was probably good practice, but oh, it was so hard --  
  
\-- Was that, out of the corner of her eye? _"Mmph!_ " -- No, she had imagined it, and been punished for the false alarm by yet another sharp cramp -- this time in her thigh, the box spreading its attentions around for variety's sake. It was important that this not end up making her hallucinate by accident - it could be dangerous to her owner if she invented imaginary orders, after all!  
  
A whisper in her ear, her immediate response garnering a precious second's relief before she was drowning in sensation again.  
  
A longer murmur, a conversation half-heard.  
  
A glimpse, out of the corner of her eye.  
  
\-- For hours, Himari learned to jump at her Master's word and form.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
And so it went.  
  
She had been thorough - expecting that every second would be overwhelming, torturous pleasure even if her owner did absolutely nothing at all to the nubile, probably naked, very obedient girl they were keeping as a pet, the box had been programmed to ensure that she could work through any amount of pain or pleasure. The VR helmet and the cheat of a mental backdoor that was her hypnotic triggers meant that there was very little the box _couldn't_ simulate - and so she had gone wild.  
  
Cooking, even while being fucked, and graded on the taste no less; engineering challenges with her vibrators turned up to maximum and spanked for every mistake; even, once every few days, forcing her to design entire new spell circles from scratch during the overwhelmingly intense, indescribable flood of sensation that were her wash cycles.  
  
But she couldn't help but be glad. The training took up time that would otherwise be spent helplessly staring into space, being slowly remodeled in body and spirit and unable to do a thing about it; the VR dreams took her out of the box, let her move if only in her imagination, kept her from getting too claustrophic or going insane from sensory deprivation. Between it all she probably only spent two weeks properly awake, and perhaps only a few days with nothing better to do than to reflect on her predicament.  
  
Without that, she would have fallen apart long before the deliverylizard brought her to Kaida's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note, 5/9/2018)
> 
> It ended up more than three weeks. orz
> 
> Well, on the other hand, I'm actually fairly happy with how this chapter turned out - less for anything in particular in it, and more because I managed to get three long-standing dilemmas to elegantly solve each other in the background. Always fun when that happens!
> 
> I'm still aiming for an update in two weeks, but as I've demonstrated I cannot into deadlines, it seems. Alas!
> 
> Trivia: this chapter is exactly 9999 words long!


	8. Teaching Materials Himari

Himari had never felt so gloriously _owned_ in her life.  
  
Her box had been moved, to her mixed relief and disappointment, away from the windows and into the living room. She'd been left on a table facing Kaida, who was still reading on his laptop on a comfortable-looking sofa only a few feet away from her.  
  
( _Ah, it's been so long... I wonder if Master will even let me on the furniture, heehee._ )  
  
He'd run out of schematics in the letter proper before finishing breakfast, and had immediately moved on to her original design notes on her home server. Which had, to Kaida's surprise, actually required her involvement for once.  
  
To _her_ surprise and mild amusement, she'd actually been more hesitant to grant him access than she had been to pack herself in her box. Or, well, to tell him the web address and then that he already had access, the spell she'd secured it with would happily accept anything that conceptually mapped to "giving permission" and handing her whole self over to Kaida's ownership certainly counted. " _Even I'm not enough of a geek to have wet dreams about handing my server auth over to someone_ ," she'd said with a snicker, explaining things to both herself and Kaida at once.  
  
After that. At the moment - somewhat against her own (irrelevant) preferences - she was doing her level best _not_ to attract his attention. She personally enjoyed the feeling of Kaida's eyes on her - loved it enough that, trapped as she was in her hypersensitive, sex-starved body, just the weight of his appreciating gaze was enough to make her moan, leaving her pent-up desire throbbing in time with her heart - but, well...  
  
" _So to help me study your notes, you'll be playing whipping boy,_ " _he had said, faux-reasonably._ " _Have you heard of the concept? A prince naturally can't be marked, so a classmate with a lower rank is whipped instead."  
  
There was actually no evidence that that ever really happened, but she'd correct him sometime she didn't have a gag filling her mouth.  
  
"Whenever I get stuck on something, I'll turn up the vibrators. You're obviously not allowed to cum, but your desperation being used to motivate me to study harder should be almost as good, right?"  
  
He grinned at her. She couldn't help but make a disappointed sound when he (once again) cut off any hope of relief, but marshaled her expression to give a wry smile around her gag in return, rolling her eyes a little - though she had to admit, the idea did sound kind of fun.  
  
"And since we all know I don't like seeing you suffer, I imagine it'll be at least as effective as the original concept!" He didn't even bother keeping a straight face through the obvious lie. "- And don't worry, once it gets too high I'll just ask you directly for the answers."_  
  
...and that was that. Not like she could have protested even if she had wanted~.  
  
She was brought back to the present by a surge of power to the vibrators lavishing their attention on her nipples, pulling a panting moan from her lips as she squirmed ineffectually in her bonds. -- Kaida certainly wasn't making it easy for her; while he was certainly, noticeably strengthening the vibrators on average, he was also absent-mindedly playing with the remote app in general, idly toying with her with one hand while he talked in her general direction.  
  
"... so while I roughly understand how you could have repurposed the ship- _kami_ embodiment spell, I would have expected that to get you an aphrodisiac- _kami_ sapient slime sort of entity with its own will. Which, don't get me wrong, absolutely sounds like something you'd subject yourself to, but it doesn't seem to match up to reality."  
  
\-- Talking at her, but not really to her, even though she could have answered his question easily; after all, he hadn't felt the need to deflate the gag yet. Himari whole-heartedly approved, and not just by the slave-logic reasoning (which, if she were to be honest, came to her all too naturally even before she had had a month's worth of conditioning) that said that she was only a genius when Kaida needed a genius, and a toy at all other times -- being given the answer was cheating, _boring_ , a last resort of last resorts, and she was glad that her new owner seemed to be the sort that agreed.  
  
And, well, if that meant that for now she was relegated to the role of a pin-up or inspirational poster -- there to look pretty, be glanced at, even be inspired by, but ultimately there to be useful, a toy worthy of attention only at the whim of her owner, even as she suffered for his amusement ... well, she wasn't exactly _complaining._ It was one thing, simply being denied -- though that was a different sort of warmth all on its own, to want something, to _need_ something, so desperately she could taste it, to be willing to give anything, all of herself for it, and yet know that it mattered not at all before a few idle words from her master. But being _owned_ was more than that; to the feeling of being controlled was added the knowledge that she existed for someone else's sake, that her mind and body had meaning, purpose, only so far as Kaida found them useful.  
  
It said a lot about her that it felt so wonderful, like a cozy weighted blanket wrapped around her heart.  
  
Though _oh_ , she wanted to cum, so, so very bad...  
  
Not that she could just relax and enjoy her helplessness, of course; even if her "job" was only to squirm as sexy-adorably as she could in her bonds. The rings around her sensitive nubs quieted for a moment, but just as she began to breathe a sigh of relief Kaida pushed them suddenly back up a full step, leaving her suddenly off-guard, mentally reeling away from the pressure she was holding back in her mind as her sex began to quake and spasm around its intruding dildo. For a just a moment, it seemed like she might steal a forbidden climax from her master -- but, questionably thankfully, certainly inevitably, her conditioning kicked in at the last moment, smothering the incipient orgasm in its cradle, earning a frustrated, whining moan from her lips.  
  
(Kaida looked up hungrily at that. Yeah, she had _thought_ he was enjoying her whines in particular. She'd have to make them more often, clearly.)  
  
He fiddled with his phone, and suddenly she whimpered as she recognized the dildo's all too familiar slow-fuck setting. In some ways it the worst possible setting for her: the slow movement and her constantly soaked pussy let her juices build up in front of the dildo's movement, only for half of it to be trapped inside her by the flared base at her entrance and forced backward with an embarrassingly loud _squish_ , shooting her burning hot aphrodisiac-laced arousal hard along her sensitized walls to impact hard against her womb and send clenching spasms all down the length of her cunt -- only for it to retract, excruciatingly slow, to start the whole process over again. (When she had started this plan she wasn't nearly sensitive enough to simple penetration without attention to her clit to get off to that, but... hah. The idea that _any_ part of her body wouldn't ignite with pleasure with a gentle stroking was rather comical to her at this point, never mind the depths of her sex!)  
  
A tap to his computer, probably scrolling, was paired by an absent-minded tap to his phone, lowering the vibrators again. Perhaps fortunately, the motion of the dildo - back, oh so slowly, her cunt throbbing in complaint as the violator it so desperately wanted to keep inside her gradually faded; then slowly forwards again, she could feel the pressure and warmth building inside her again and moaned in anticipation -- was occupying her attention too much for her to make the mistake of relaxing again even on instinct.  
  
Up again, sharply, she gasped as her clit throbbed with the sensation, a drum-beat of _want want want_ in time with her nipples and set to the steady slow pressure of the dildo in front, setting her to squirming as her breasts heaved in their confinement with the force of her panting. - She actually had rather more mixed feelings about her predicament than he seemed to expect; certainly the whole tortuous game was wreaking havoc on her sanity, somehow finding a way to make her already painfully needy body wetter, hornier, needier by the second even as she was expected to enforce her own frustration, but... well, at the same time she _needed_ that touch, that attention, almost as much as she needed to cum. The stimulation might be driving her half-mad, but that was fine, she'd definitely go completely insane _without_ it. What she _really_ wanted was a man's hands on her, or better, a cock inside her -- but if the impersonal touch of remote-controlled vibrators and the plastic cocks sealed inside her were all her owner deigned to give her then she'd accept that gift with smile on her face, and she tried her best to make her gratitude known as she struggled obligingly for his amusement. _Dripping and ready, yours whenever you want it; I'm waiting~_  
  
(... okay, she'd accept a lot of unpleasant things with a smile on her face, because she was far, far too masochistic for her own good. Point stood. She was utterly, hopelessly addicted to sex without even the dignity of having once experienced it. There was a certain irony in that which amused her.)  
  
She whimpered into her gag as he sighed, _tch_ ing in frustration, and as promised nudged the vibrators up another large step, the slow-fucking between her legs growing no faster but weightier instead as the plug inflated wider, the flared base itself widening in compensation and trapping more of her transmuted juices inside her with each long stroke. Relatively light by normal standards though it might be, if she hadn't had weeks of "limit-testing" to grow used to her new sensitivity it would have been impossible even to register the new setting as pleasure; it certainly tipped the balance, her breasts and holes seeming to shine and burn in her mind with stimulation far worse than the aching need of being untouched it was relieving. But of course, it wasn't up to _her_.  
  
She squirmed and whined into her gag --  
  
Kaida held up a hand. "Wait, don't distract me for a moment, I had a thought."  
  
_No fair!_ she wanted to scream, but obediently held herself quiet even so. Oh _gods_ that was so much harder, though -- splitting her will two ways, not just holding back her cum but now even her own sound and movement, trying to desperately to keep still and silent even as her owner _still_ fiddled mercilessly with the intensity with a hand as he thought, the random adjustments straining her self-control far more than pure intensity could ever do on its own.  
  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on,_ please _hurry, oh gods I want to cum no don't think about that now can't move can't move_ she chanted in her mind. She wouldn't have guessed it would've made bearing everything so much harder, but somehow having to seal her own movements seemed to seal the desperation and pain and pleasure inside her as well, leaving her mind straining --  
  
\- Kaida blinked at her, snapped his fingers with a "duh" expression on his face. "Right, that's why, it isn't the _spirit_ of aphrodisiac but the _fantasy_ of aphrodisiac being embodied, so of course it wouldn't have a will of its own like the ships--"  
  
He paused and looked at Himari, who was sighing in relief as she returned to squirming. Finally registering his words, she looked... well, vaguely back at him; her eyes were unfocused and almost glassy, but still not quite completely out of it.  
  
_Wait, that actually worked_? passed over their faces at the same time.  
  
Kaida stared. Himari... tried to stare back, but was quickly distracted by another incredible _squirt_ as the dildo inside her pushed all the way to the end once more.  
  
"... Probably a coincidence," he said eventually, mercifully (?) resetting the vibrators and plug width to their lowest setting, the sudden absence of stimulation hitting Himari like a truck made of soft wool and earning a muffled gasp - half in relief, half in disappointment. "... Needs further testing," he continued after a pause, a smirk crossing his face. Himari complained half-heartedly into her gag, but Kaida just gestured at her twitching lips and she could only turn away in embarrassment.  
  
And then he left her there, now squirming for an entirely different reason as her body reminded her that yes, she was still a slutty, horny hot mess that _needed_ the constant groping to be comfortable, as he went back to studying.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
"...s-so, since -- _hiiihn!_ ...since there's no, meanin _gful_ s-sense of, of _se_ paration, in phase space, spiritual collision _iss_ g-guarantee -- _aahn♡ --_ guaran, teed, given physical collision." Himari's voice was decidedly uneven, pitch jumping upward in intermittent squeaks even as she gasped for breath, naked breasts heaving with the effort even they were deformed as if by invisible hands, kneaded and rubbed roughly by the suit's smart material.  
  
It was a strange moment. On the one hand, they were having a rather esoteric philosophical discussion, digging into the metaphysical foundations of her engineering and discussing its technical details, Himari explaining and Kaida posing intelligent questions in response. (Kaida hadn't quite given up on following her work on his own, but he _had_ ended up with too many questions and uncited self-references for him to meaningfully continue their game. _I suppose that means I lose_ , he thought with some amusement - he hadn't thought that was even _possible_ this time.) The conversation they were having could easily be set to a backdrop - a university lecture hall, perhaps, or the meeting rooms of the engineering department of some astromayal tech firm, or at the least the by-now-cliche barroom covered with calculations scribbled on the backs of napkins.  
  
And yet, instead... there was Himari, in all her boxed glory, Kaida playing with her sex and her breasts and her ass without even needing to get up, expecting her to perform without regard to what he did to her body or which of the box's features he surprised her with mid-word. Himari's words were halting, unsteady, broken up by stuttering gasps and whimpering moans (mostly pleasure, but there was always that tinge of _need_ he loved so much) however much she tried to keep herself understandable for him.  
  
He had to admit, it wasn't very practical. But _damn_ if the contrast wasn't hot as hell. He had always loved the idea of taking bedroom play out of the bedroom, maintaining control over their sex and lusts even as they went about their "normal" lives. He was tenting his pants under his laptop, his attention at least as much on her struggling as on her words.  
  
Though, speaking of which. "-- Okay, but how did we get here from HF absorption modeling?"  
  
She looked up at him with a wry smile. "S-sorry, Master. _hah._ F-for some m _yster_ ious reason I,'m having trouble, s-staying on _task--_ eek!" She squeaked again as the dildos inside her came together in their random wobbling, crushing the sensitive flesh between them for an instant that sent her cunt into rippling paroxysms, her fledgling orgasm immediately smothered for the, unfortunately literally, ten thousand something-eth time. "I-it's not. _Unrelated_. Though. Just e-explaining a. Factor." She tried to take a deep, steadying breath, only for the motion itself to leave her gasping in pleasure, leaving her to resort to a number of slow, rhythmic shallow breaths instead.  
  
And then she continued. -- Roughly speaking, it turned out that the probability of any given collision of an HF droplet with a cell wall resulting in the droplet "triggering" was dominated by the isolating effects of the skin-as-concept rather than, as she had originally thought, any further requirement for the phantasmal shadows of the HF and the human body to be in alignment. Areas technically outside the skin boundary but generally thought of as "inside the body" - such as, say, up her vagina or down her throat - had weakened resistance and thus faster uptake rates. The actual _numbers_ , she didn't have the model to predict yet, but the box, among other things, did in fact have logs of HF use and absorption...  
  
It was a very entertaining half hour for him, and an excruciatingly long half hour for her, before he finally nodded, satisfied that he had a model he could be relatively sure of, and finally relented, letting Himari relax back into the sudden absence of stimulation as he moved on. Himari didn't seem sure what to make of the evil smirk that crossed his face, a few minutes later, but from the way she shivered and the half-gleeful, half-frightened look that passed over her face, she _was_ pretty sure it wouldn't be good for her.  
  
She was probably right. Even if she'd enjoy it.  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
The game restarted and petered out a number of times. Kaida realized halfway through that he didn't actually have a win condition, the sheer irony of which got a chuckle from him and a strange look from Himari. (He didn't explain, and she, while clearly curious, couldn't ask. Master's privilege!). _On the other hand, just being able to play a game like "tease your girlfriend while she can't resist and can't cum" could be considered winning at life, so I'm not complaining._  
  
Finally, after a solid two hours of studying and teasing, Kaida closed his laptop, rubbing his temples and drinking in large gulps from the glass of water he had gotten midway through the session. "That's enough for today. I'm not sure whether to be impressed that you bother to document your work, or shake my head at how impenetrable your writing is. It's like reading a textbook cover to cover."  
  
Himari was a little too busy being vibrated to coherently respond even if she had been ungagged at the time, but still managed a smug smile at what she certainly seemed to take as praise. Kaida snorted at her response, before _(finally_ ) hitting a button that sent all of her various tormentors to sleep, letting her at last relax in her bonds. -- Well, to some extent. Even with nothing being done to her, her body was constantly teasing itself, her breathing and idle fidgets just enough to keep from ever really cooling off or even backing all that far away from the brink of climax, and of course the HF she was still swimming in immediately brought her body back to begging for attention even after all the "play" it had been enduring all morning ... but even together, that was still miles and away better than the true, absolute ragged edge that the vibrators could so easily push her to, and she shot her owner a thankful look in reply.  
  
Kaida got up, and (smiling a little mischievously) stretched and yawned ostentatiously right in front of the box, provoking an envious look from Himari, doubled over in her box where she'd been trapped for the last month. Bending over and cracking his neck a little, he explained: "Well, as you might imagine I wasn't exactly expecting to start keeping a pet when I went shopping last week. You mentioned that I'd have free access to your house for clothes and whatnot -- if I actually get around to giving you any." He chuckled. "But that still leaves groceries and, mm... actually I rather suspect you have _most_ of the stuff I would normally want to buy -- you shameless pervert," he added, taking the sting out of his words with a grin. (Himari, guilty as charged, gave him another smug smile in return.) "But, hmm..."  
  
He walked to the door, disbelief and a little awe coloring his words. "Since _somebody_ managed to invent a _dialable warp portal_ , holy shit, I can actually buy things larger than would fit up the staircase and get away with it." He turned back to Himari, back to cheery. "So! How'd you like your own little kennel-cage in my room?" He blinked. "That's not actually a question, by the way. You're getting one whether you want one or not, we'll - _I'll_ see how much time you spend in it later."  
  
That earned him a rare blush and an anticipatory grin.  
  
"I've got some projects for you to figure out while I'm gone; I'll grade them later, but you better have some solutions by the time I get back or I might just leave you in there for a few more days~." Himari straightened as best she could. She didn't really need the encouragement - she was perfectly happy with obediently inventing whatever for Kaida even (especially) if was just going to be used on her - but spending more time in the box was absolutely _to be avoided_.  
  
He raised one finger. "First, a temporary equivalent to the HF immunizer, and its inverse, a temporary suppressant to the HF immunizer. From what I understand of how you embodied that in the first place, they're basically inverses of each other, so that only counts as one."  
  
It wasn't actually _quite_ that simple, but it was pretty close, and anyway there wasn't actually anything stopping him from just adding a project so Himari kept her mouth shut (... shut-er) and nodded.  
  
He raised a second. "Second..." His grin turned evil. "A spell to let a human eat cat food indefinitely without harm."  
  
Himari nodded, then actually processed what he said. Her mouth would've dropped open if it could, but instead she could only push her head forward slightly, silently pleading with her eyes wide and teary. _You wouldn't!_  
  
He pulled out his phone in response, and she obediently held the expression as best she could while he snapped a picture. "I can't imagine it seeing much use, your body can handle the occasional ... _punishment ration_ ," he replied as if reading her mind, "just fine on its own. But now you'll never know for sure, and I'll use your own spell to do it!" His grin turned wry. "Not that we aren't doing plenty of that already." He waved a hand vaguely at the box in general.  
  
She didn't even acknowledge the attempt at a joke, just continuing to make the most adorable doe-eyes she possibly could at Kaida -- who only laughed in response. "You realize you're just giving me ammunition, right? I'm going to remember this next time I want to _actually_ punish you instead of ... the other kind. Man, seriously, talk about getting to a girl through her stomach... though to be fair, I haven't actually _seen_ how panicked you'd get if I offered you an orgasm yet."  
  
Sighing quietly, Himari gave up and pouted around her gag, to more snickering from Kaida. And then she nodded, again, a little more grudgingly this time. What else could she do?  
  
Kaida calmed down, though he was still smiling, before he continued. "Anyway, wouldn't want you to get _to_ o bored while I'm gone. So, first of all." He clicked his fingers and the shades drew themselves open, leaving Himari out of the sunlight but certainly within view if someone could see through the polarized privacy screens on the windows. "Secondly," Himari squawked in surprise and then groaned in agonized frustration as her intruders started their motions again, pushing her back to that ragged edge. "And last, just to spice things up a bit..." The box blanked out, shoving her back into darkness, to a muffled (and rather adorable) _meep_. "Don't worry, I can still see _you_ just fine," his voice called from outside her once-more blind prison. "Oh, one last thing before I mute you" -- she complained wordlessly into her gag, but of course couldn't even properly protest -- "I'll probably be back in five, five and a half hours. If you want to count seconds or something. Don't go anywhere!"  
  
Himari sighed at the tired old joke, but consoled herself with the fact that she'd always wanted someone to use it on her, and Kaida probably felt the same.  
  
And then she--  
  
\-- wait. Wait wait wait.  
  
Suddenly she shot up, _actually_ worried this time. "MMMPH! MMMPH! MMMMMMMPH!" She couldn't -- dammit, she couldn't even rock the box, it was too stable and she was held far too firmly. Was it already muted? --- Yes, she couldn't hear the street, dammit, he could have already left -- "MMMMPH! MMMMPH!"  
  
For a moment she was _actually_ scared, terrified for perhaps the first time in her self-imposed imprisonment, before she calmed herself. _No, wait. Even in the worst case, I'd just be stuck in here for ... an extra_ six hours.  
  
.... She winced at the thought, and breathed a deep sigh of gratitude when the timer, counting down to the end of her conditioning, finally popped back up.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Kaida frowned at his phone as he walked to the subway station for his block. _Weird. The countdown kept running while it was off. ... Maybe it had enough stuff that doesn't need her attention to build into her that it didn't need to wait?_  
  
He shrugged. _Oh well. I'll ask her when I get back._  
  
The way it felt like a weight had fallen off his back when he left the house... bore further consideration. Later. For now, he _had_ been cooped up for all of yesterday and most of today. Under the summer sun, Kaida kept on walking, humming cheerily.  
\-------------------------------------  
  
**Part II.B. Mental Conditioning and Spiritual Interference Program ANVIL**  
  
_Section iv. Direct Arcane Restrictions and Mental Redesign_  
  
Claustrophobia Exclusion _\- There's a number of ways I could reasonably react, mentally speaking, to the experience of being trapped in a torture box for an entire month! One of the most likely - and also by far the most_ boring _\- is that I might become chronically claustrophobic. Not only would that be such a shame when we're both such fans of girls in boxes, it adds a whole extra layer of guilt and sadness to the whole endeavor that I don't particularly want to put up with. So, rejected! Excluding claustrophobia from the set of valid states of my mind was actually not all that difficult. (I'm not tremendously concerned about the opposite possibility; I will be in_ far _too much lust for me to stay in the box when there's cock to be had outside~ ://3. Immersion therapy will take it from there). Bound to a violet seal inked onto the inside of my eyelids (which, fun fact, is in fact opaque enough for me to see with my eyes closed in bright light. Actually wasn't expecting that!)_  
  
Geas of Obedience _\- I'll be honest, I threw this in because I thought it was too perfect for me not to. Rather than directly compel obedience (spells like that are a dime a dozen), this spell I stole out of the Ulster Cycle is meant to be a path to power, dramatically magnifying my general competence - in outright contradiction to local causality and physical laws if necessary - so long as I'm in compliance with the wording of the geas, at the cost of reversing its effect when I'm going directly against it. But the wording of_ my _geas is, of course, "Serve and obey my owner" :3. Boosting me when I'm following orders, neutral at best the rest of the time --_ I'm _not going to get much out of it, this is really mostly useful to_ you _, who gets an even more overpowered housepet without any real downside from your perspective!  
  
But for extra bonus points... consider how it'll feel from the inside. Everything clears, problems solve themselves, and I feel _brilliant _\- even more so than usual, hee - when I'm acting on your behalf; and all that reverses and the world closes in once I start acting on my own, even if I'm not actively disobeying you. -- Go on and guess how the local bullshit genius feels about feeling slow - at least, relative to what the world's like when I'm working on a project for_ you. _Go on and guess.  
  
Yeah it'll take all of five seconds for me to get outright addicted to being your hand-puppet >//<. In fact, I suspect this will happen _so _fast that I've left it off by default, or I'd never learn obedience on my own and for its own sake. It's there, just quiescent, and tied into the lust seal with everything else. Turn it on when you're ready~_  
  
Dreamscape Portal _\- This thing is experimental even by my standards. Like the HF, it's not something in the literature - the connection of a physical concept to a physical object, of the concept of a physical thing to an abstract computation, is only possible even for me because the mind is so much a liminal space already, the "adjective" of Himari-ness that nevertheless is inherently attached to a "noun", a physical embodiment. -- For all the magibabble, though, it's fundamentally a simple idea: an open door in my mind.  
  
The effect is ... a certain sense of "openness", of me to you. That's a very, very general sense. You will find me easy to read -- easy to judge my emotions from my actions, from my expression, even to guess at my thoughts like siblings do without effort. You will find that I listen to you, even when emotional or distracted or occupied - though naturally that's rather redundant with the rest of my slave training ://3. And last but not least, you will find that any further mind-affecting procedures you perform on me will encounter little to no resistance - including, of course, the effects of my self-inflicted conditioning and any further commands you apply with my implanted triggers! This, the original hypnotic conditioning, and the backing of the lust seal together form what I have gotten into the habit of referring to as my "triple-layered obedience training," even though the portal itself won't be active until after you "claim" me. Between the three, even without the geas, I'll find it essentially impossible to disobey a direct order from you; in full generality, I get to be only as bratty a sub as you're willing to let me be~.  
  
Since this does represent a very real security flaw in my mental defenses, I _have _gone out of my way to defend it. Using results from my research into the mechanism of HF (regarding the definition of 'contact' between purely conceptual entities), I came up with a way to hard-code the metaphysical "location" of the portal, so that it only exists between me and you and can't be easily tricked into letting someone else in anymore than you can trick a door from opening onto a different room. Until the lust seal is claimed, the portal "exists, but is nowhere in particular" (which was a bitch and a half to figure out, let me tell you - I ended up having to borrow a trick from my warpgate to pull it off); its position will be determined by the lust seal itself. As an unfortunate side effect, the portal will be nonfunctional until the seal is activated - that is, the box is opened and the seal is claimed._  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Kaida returned, lost in thought - loaded down with twice as many groceries as he usually bought, plus a few .... extras. There had been a bit of a tight spot when the pet store had asked him where he wanted the cage delivered and he realized he didn't have Himari's address, but - of course - she had thought of that, and the cashier had patiently waited while he pulled out her letter (tightly sealed to avoid _accidents_ ) for her return address.  
  
When he finally arrived back home - a solid hour late, the rush hour in Tokyo made him miss his stop twice - he made sure to check both ways before opening his door. Last thing he needed was to ruin all Himari's hard work by _actually_ letting a passing neighbor on an evening stroll catch a glimpse of the boxed girl. Teasing was all well and good but somehow he didn't think the police would be very understanding if they were called.  
  
Himari, of course, had no idea he'd returned. It was a little strange, looking her straight in her open eyes - sometimes glazing over in distraction, only to suddenly jerk back to alertness as she regained herself - and knowing that she couldn't see or hear him, even while he could see _all_ of her. Not just see; he could, right now, open any of her three holes, pull out their intimate violator, and just... jam it in, jam anything in, at will, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, would probably eagerly welcome it in the state she was in even though she had no way of knowing for sure it was really him.  
  
He stood back, and shook his head.  
  
He really had no idea what he was doing. Oh, he was playing with her -- almost on autopilot, doing whatever silly mean thing came into his head, experimenting with the very concept of being intentionally mean to someone -- but there was no real intent, no plan behind it yet. It wasn't that he was abnormally selfless - quite the opposite, he knew he could be rather self-centered at times. That was precisely why being mean came hard to him -- because being just the right amount of mean was a balancing act that required every bit as much empathy as being nice, you had to know what someone liked and what they didn't like and what they wanted someone to force on them and... well, he got lucky in that Himari had a _long_ list of things that she didn't like but would love someone to make her do, so he didn't have to be all that "accurate," but even so, he was sure that she'd find some things more fun than others. -- Yesterday he had been too overwhelmed to even guess at what he should be doing; sleeping on it had recentered him some, but he hadn't even noticed how much it was weighing on him until he had left the house.  
  
By extension, though, the walk had helped him clear his head. Not just the walk - just spending time in a more ordinary world, where sex toys and cages sized for people might exist, but not ... not crazy girls willing to break a dozen laws, physical and otherwise, to gift themselves to him. It didn't grant him any particular insight, no dramatic moment of understanding -- but at the least, he had had time to think about the past day and a half.  
  
And oh, had he enjoyed the past day and a half. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Not _just_ that it was flattering, incredibly so, for a shining star like Himari to willingly come down to rest in his palm - even if he got the impression it was more that she wanted to fall in the first place, and he was most convenient, it was still a choice she had made, him above countless others. And not just the feeling of affirmation, when she gazed at him like he was her world, when she pouted but willingly obeyed him even while he was tormenting her purely for his own amusement. It was simply _fun_ , it was wonderful, beyond words to so completely control Himari - her senses, her movements, her release and sex, even her body and mind, it filled a gap that he knew perfectly well existed because it seemed to pang at him every time he opened his porn folder.  
  
It was precisely because he was having so much fun that he was having second thoughts. -- It wasn't like he couldn't just keep doing what he was doing, running on autopilot and the memories of poorly written doujin. But doing that felt... his heart said ungrateful, but his pride simply said _lame_ , a completely unworthy response to the sheer bullshit that Himari had pulled to grant him something literally beyond his wildest dreams. He didn't begrudge himself feeling pressured by the gift, but buckling under would just be disappointing to both of them. Maybe he couldn't muster the traditional three-times return but at the very least he could do something impressive.  
  
\-- Except, well. For all the dramatic satisfaction that a grand gesture might bring... what Himari actually _wanted_ , was precisely to be used for his idle whims. There was a sense in which going far out of his way to be sadistic to her would itself defeat the point. Which added a totally unhelpful several layers of meta to this whole situation without actually clarifying anything. Ugh.  
  
He shrugged to himself. Well, fair enough then. If he was this confused, that usually meant he just didn't even know enough to guess what he didn't know. As much as he wanted to just sit down and worry at the problem it until it gave him a solid answer -- and he did want to, he was absolutely that sort of meticulous person -- he knew perfectly well that the world wasn't going to politely cooperate, so he might as well cut this off here and go back to "gathering data."  
  
He smirked a little. Yes, that was fine for now. He'd keep on experimenting until he had an idea worth implementing. It was just idle whims for him, but even little games would be super effective on Himari as she was now, so she wasn't going to get bored either.  
  
\-- Himari had probably done this intentionally, he realized belatedly. Oh, sending herself in a box was just the fetish, but the reason that she was _customizable_ , that she could be controlled and her conditioning edited without actually removing her... well, actually that was probably mostly the fetish too. (He snorted to himself.) But it was _also_ to get him invested, get him to take ownership of... well, taking ownership of her, get him used to the idea - and meanwhile keeping her entirely passive, literally begging to be played with without doing anything he needed to react to, to compensate for or worry about. If he had needed it he could've completely opaqued the box and ignored her for days if that's what it took for him to get his grounding as a newly-minted dom. He could get, quite literally, his act, his mask, together, and blind her as needed while he did so.  
  
He shook his head. One step ahead of him -- as always it seemed.  
  
_Well, fair enough!_ he thought, suddenly filled with determination. _I'll live up to it, then._ He raised his fists to the ceiling. _I'll be the biggest, most ridiculous, best asshole you've ever seen!_  
  
\--- He managed to hold his straight face for all of two seconds before breaking down into helpless snickering.  
  
(And a part of him noted, that it would be very, very easy for him, with that mentality, so unused to his new position, to cross a line without noticing. Even Himari must have lines somewhere... probably. ... Maybe. -- Well, it wouldn't be healthy to assume she wouldn't, at any rate.  
  
But that was fine. He was pretty sure he could finish this "scene", and open the box, on his own. He'd check in with her afterwards.)  
  
\---------------------------  
  
In retrospect, Himari thought, perhaps she should've done a less perfect job on the box.  
  
Oh, she wasn't all that serious about it, even in her own head. But it was _unnerving_ , being left in total blackout, and - thanks to the inertial compensators that would entirely remove any sensation of acceleration if activated - not even knowing if she had been moved. For all she knew, she could be in the middle of Shibuya Station right now, showing herself off to all of Tokyo.  
  
It was an arousing thought, even as she heavily doubted that Kaida was the sort of person to _actually_ do something like that -- the thought that he _could_ , or (better?), could already _have_ and then brought her home without her ever knowing otherwise...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted quite abruptly by her gag deflating to reveal a pair of fingers in her mouth - she started and blushed at the intimate intrusion, the trance-like disassociated state she had retreated into from the mind-blanking pleasure shattering and her thoughts collapsing into the sea of sensation from the still-slowly-pumping cock. Even so, as she re-gathered her thoughts, she didn't forget to start obediently lapping doglike at... it was probably Kaida's fingers, almost certainly Kaida's, but strictly speaking she had absolutely no way of knowing for sure, to her perverse glee. Though she was a little disappointed probably-Kaida hadn't chosen a hole lower down -- not that it made all that much difference, with each lick with her sensitive tongue pulling a humming moan from her throat and a bolt of pleasure from her center, but still.  
  
The box finally cleared, revealing, yes, Kaida's face. She brightened visibly to see it, to her owner's obvious amusement. (The image of her sitting on her haunches behind his front door patiently waiting for him to come home ran through both their minds at the same moment, and neither could quite suppress an amused giggle at the thought.) Behind him was the familiar dinner table and on it Kaida's dinner - some sort of dark soup, with bits of meat and greenery floating in it, still steaming and untouched -- which meant, she thought with pleasant flutter of fear in her gut, that he had realized the same thing she had and moved her without her noticing. He could have moved her _anywhere_ and back.  
  
"Goo eeening," she chirped happily (and a little incoherently) around his fingers.  
  
Behind _that_ , on a kitchen countertop, were what looked to be freshly bought groceries. It was hard to tell without being able to see in the bags (there were two layers of translucency between her and the contents, the box and the plastic themselves), but just from counting and the shapes of some of the larger purchases she was _fairly_ sure that there was about twice as much as a single teenage boy could reasonably eat fresh. It was around three times as much as she usually bought, at any rate. Which in turn meant, thankfully, that Kaida was in fact planning to feed her people food and the (rather small, that was another point in favor) bag of _cat_ food that had been intentionally taken out onto the counter was almost certainly just there to troll her.  
  
... Almost certainly.  
  
Kaida noted the direction of her gaze with some amusement and pulled back his fingers, wiping them clean of her spit on his pants. "Good evening to you too. How did it go?"  
  
Himari smiled smugly - pet or not she was always a little proud when she thoroughly crushed a challenge, and opened her mouth to say as much --  
  
" _Hyaaaahn~_ "  
  
\-- but what came out instead was something between a moan and a _meow_ , the sudden stimulation from her tongue that she still wasn't quite used to sharply bringing her attention back to the box's ministrations on her hole, breaking her train of thought and taking coherency with it. Kaida snickered in response, but mercifully pulled out his phone to finally stop the program, leaving Himari in relative peace for the first time in half a day. She sighed in relief, and took a moment to gather herself before trying again.  
  
"Honestly, it was pretty easy." (She had had enough practice at this point that with the slow-fuck off she could manage "coherent" on the first try.) "I mean, trying to do arcane engineering in my head while being edged was _very not easy_ when I first had to do it, but that was two weeks ago at this point and the box has made me practice a lot." She grinned up at him.  
  
Kaida snorted at her, but clearly hadn't expected anything less; he seemed entirely unsurprised, moving back to his place to start eating. Picking up his chopsticks, he motioned for Himari to continue, and she obliged:  
  
"I mean, it wouldn't have been if you'd picked any of the random settings! Those are _designed_ to keep me from thinking through them, to satisfy that 'fuck her 'til she can't think' itch; I can still manage with a running start or if they're set on low but even as it is I was dropping out of focus every hour or so. Probably wasted a solid hour or more total on whining about being played with while I couldn't cum~" Kaida smirked with amusement at her pleased sing-song note on her last sentence, which only added to her masochistic glee.  
  
Mouth full of soup, Kaida swallowed quickly before asking, "Even if it was an order from me, huh?" He was remembering how she had managed to push through to talk coherently the previous night once she could argue that he wanted it.  
  
She flapped her hands in her by-now familiar approximation for a shrug. "Unfortunately not. The difference is more of quality -- the slow-edge program, while _incredibly_ frustrating, is also regular enough that I can ... trance? Dissociate? Ride it? Something between all three. And that's the real trick to it - trying to think _through_ sensation, pain or pleasure, doesn't really work because you end up spending all your time focusing on not focusing on the pain and nothing's left for the actual problem. Riding the edge - _hah_ , in more ways than one - is the only way to get enough focus and processing power free to do serious work, and that's easiest with regular, predictable stimulation. Random or pseudorandom, unpredictable settings - those are a _lot_ harder, and in all honesty the way I'd do that if it were important is the same way you would - install a hypnotic trigger and use it, rather than essentially try and run an induction on myself in the moment." She grinned up at him. "In fact, I seem to remember adding an option like that to the box controls, so for all I know you've already added one and I just don't know it yet."  
  
Kaida smirked back. "I won't confirm or deny anything. So if it _wasn't_ something that needs ... space and creativity and trains of thought, something you could just mono-focus on doing...?"  
  
Himari grinned nervously, her face an adorable expression of dawning horror. "Uh. I could probably manage? There is - there will always be a degree of sensation that really does disable me, and I've gone way out of my way to make that degree as easy to achieve as possible so that you can drop me just by poking me in the right, not even private spot? But the bar would be way higher if I'm working under your orders. There's probably ... there's almost certainly some things I'd think were outright impossible for me, that I can do now with 'obey Kaida' magically branded into my mind."  
  
Kaida's grin widened, and turned just a little bit evil. "Noted."  
  
Himari let out a 'meep', half for her own benefit and half for Kaida's amusement. "You've got something _particular_ in mind this time. I can tell."  
  
He let her stew in it, without deigning to respond. (His own stew was half-finished already.) "Now, that aside - why don't you describe your solutions to me? As best you can without fingers or paper, at any rate."  
  
She nodded, a little _concerned_ about what he had planned for her - but well, the whole damn point of this enterprise was that there wasn't much she could do about it. "Well, to explain in order... the procedure to create the HF immunizer is fundamentally a meta-spell that creates a solid spell in the same way that HF itself was a liquid spell, so the 'X-immunizer' template can be recursively applied ..."  
  
\---------------------------  
  
**Part 2 B. Mental Training and Spiritual Alteration Program ANVIL**  
  
Section 0. The Lust Seal  
  
_This thing is a real work of art. The people who designed the original (surprise, something I didn't invent for once!) were, meanwhile, real pieces of work. The original intent of the seal was to override and redirect all forms of chastity protection or simply opposing claims of enslavement, but whoever designed it realized that they could shortcut that process with a highly abstract "sigil of control" that takes absolute command of a woman's body - not in the "puppeting"/"enforced obedience" sense, but rather in the sense of allowing some master total management of her bodily functions - and of course immediately used it to send their victims' sex drive into irresistible overdrive. Hence, lust seal - a seal that curses its bearer to endless, insatiable lust.  
  
(They were then stupid enough to use the exact same seal on a half-dozen women. Classic. Whole thing turned on them hard (pun intended ) when someone hit one of the seals with a contagious reversal. It got stolen and (ab)used by other groups for a while, but fell out of favor once society started switching to city- and nation-level fate defenses that can't be subverted with a single-target seal. I imagine it still gets use among total perverts like me, though :3)  
  
Anyway, there's two big reasons that I bothered to dig this thing up, clean it up for interface with modern spellcasting, and refine it into something I could be proud of wearing. The first is just plain fun: since it controls my arousal and my reaction to sex, I can do some really finicky custom work with it. Like making myself a _literal _cum-guzzling sex addict, who can't get comfortable and won't be satisfied until someone cums in her. The HF makes me need cock like water, but this thing can make me need_ your semen, in particular, in me right now _, and keep me on tenterhooks until I get it ://3. I really wanted to make myself need_ sex, _with_ you in particular _, not just release and not just cock in general, and this was a great way to do that. Masturbation, actual orgasm, sex-with-a-condom - none of that will be enough, it's a whole new appetite just for your cum. That alone was worth the price of admission~  
  
For bonus masochism points, it also makes it totally impossible to_ hide _my lust, so long as you can see the seal_. _The seal changes color as an unmissable indicator of how horny I am - starting at a pale pink and darkening through red all the way to (in theory) black. Darkest recorded is a deep crimson, which represented enough desperate lust that the bearers were assaulting people in the street. Let's see how far I can push it, mm~?  
  
The other major purpose is _slightly _more practical. As per its original purpose, the lust seal, through proximity and resemblance to the womb and its associated symbolism, offers complete control over all sex-related cycles and systems in my body, other lewd spells and mundane control measures included. As such, it's an excellent choice for a central control system, a single point for administration and observation that I can then link out to, say, the remote. It thus permits you control over everything else I've done to myself - lets you turn my HF-producing cells on and off, redirect, reinforce, or disable hypnotic triggers and conditioning, even lets you temporarily lift the effect of the HF if you want for some reason. (Sadly, it's not sufficient on its own to make the rest_ redundant _\- or at least, not nearly as efficiently or thoroughly as I've otherwise achieved.) It also allows control over my mundane cycles - most notably, ovulation, for easy and effective birth control, as well as such things as milk production rate and similar volume of secretions. (Eheh~) It's also by its design naturally extensible; it'll automatically take over other seals and effects applied to me, and while I haven't actually done it yet it should be fairly easy to control various other cycles through shared symbolism. Though I would note that there is no guarantee that alterations to other biorhythms will be_ healthy _without further magical compensation, as is probably fairly obvious I can usually manage :3.  
  
A few miscellaneous notes. The lust seal can, as a side effect of its control, "back" other effects, lending them its own conceptual weight - so ordinarily relatively weak effects like hypnosis and conditioning can be made to work far better than what's normally possible. It's also how I can claim to be giving myself, not to you in particular, but to "whoever opens this box", even though I'll have been put through a month of obedience training featuring you in specific - all of that gets redirected to the owner of the lust seal.  
  
Which brings me to my last (and arguably most important) point: as a nice lewd classic, the seal's master is designated by the first person to cum inside me. (Any hole's fine~) You'll want to claim me nice and early, just in case ://3. This is also what gives the trapped lid teeth: pulling the lid off without disengaging the clips tells the seal to push my lust up as high as it can go. HF boosts my sex drive on its own, so that is _very high _; I will be indescribably, impossibly desperate, and the chance of my being able to resist jumping the first boy I see is nil. In other words, desperately looking for a fuck, but the first fuck I get hands over all my keys~. Net result is that trying to escape the box early just leaves me in a position where I'm actively_ trying _to find a new permanent owner as quickly as I possibly can, probably annoying them in the process! Entirely counterproductive for me, entirely harmless to you. (Though, uh, be aware that if you trigger the trap intentionally, I will probably not be able to control myself, so if you don't want me assaulting you you should probably leave me tied up >//<).  
  
\-------------------------------------------_  
  
Some time later.  
  
It'd been a bit of a long day for Kaida, so he was heading up to bed early. Even so, he took the time to pause in front of Himari's box, noting the time remaining. Barely ten hours to go.  
  
Perfect.  
  
He nodded, and stepped away towards the stairs.  
  
There was a pleading whine behind him, and he patted the box as he passed it absent-mindedly. "Sorry, not tonight either. It's just a blowjob," -- Kaida felt himself blush, and was glad she couldn't see it -- "but even so, we should make your first one something special, hm? Something to remember." He nodded. "Tomorrow. Promise."  
  
A mournful sigh put a grin on his face as he went up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1.


	9. Out

Sad to say - though the person in question was only amused - but Himari wasn't used to so easily distinguishing sleep from wake, or day from night.

Or rather, since she moved while she was dreaming and was tightly, inescapably bound when she was awake; since she saw fantastical erotic illusions whether or not she closed her eyes and elsewise spent her hours in pitch darkness; and since she spent all her waking hours in a state of absolute frustration that left her mind almost high on her own need, a state of mind airy and breathless and yes, dreamlike -- she could perhaps be forgiven for getting it backward. And she had spent the past month like that.

By comparison, now it was easy. There was, after all, the dawn seeping in through the living room windows and her no-longer-opaque prison to tell her day from night; and her new owner, exactly as impossible to miss or ignore even before he started playing with his shiny new toys, even when he was just leaning against a couch across from her, watching the countdown tick down second by second on the outer screen.

And, of course, there was that countdown itself. Knowing precisely how much time had passed and how much time was left for her in the box was a luxury that she had intentionally denied herself, but her owner had seen fit to grant it to her anyway and she was happy to indulge. Thirty minutes, now, until the countdown - and hopefully, her stay in the box with it - would end. She could still, almost nostalgically remember being so very eager to imprison herself; but as ... _entertaining_ as it had been, she was very, very ready to be out. The piercings hung over her head like an erotic blade of Damocles, but unsurprisingly the anticipation only left her _more_ eager. (Even if they were mostly symbolic. She was sure Kaida'd fix that in a hurry.)

That went doubly so now. Whether by chance or Kaida's intent, the countdown would end only a few minutes after her wash cycle. -- Knowing precisely how long that would take was another luxury she was almost embarrassingly grateful for. Not that it was all that minor, in this case; waiting while filled to bursting with heat and pressure and her always smouldering desire inflamed into a great, desperate inferno was never easy, but was made just a little bit easier now by knowing that she had a little less than ten minutes to go, being able to watch the time tick down one second at a time. But in general, it was actually pretty funny, how honestly, genuinely grateful she felt for every little thing Kaida did for her now. As was only right and proper, of course; it's almost as if she had planned it this way or something!

Even that being said, though, the washes were by far the most strenuous part of the day, and she couldn't help spending them waiting anxiously for it finish, for the relief that came with finally being emptied at the end. Even after four weeks of it, it was still difficult to bear; she was always hot to the point of melting but when properly filled with HF she was boiling, burning, the heat traveling up and down her body in waves like the more literal waves of pressure generated by every movement of the mass of fluid inside her - and that wasn't even mentioning the bone-deep, intolerable _itch_ that she, as usual, could do nothing at all about. She could try to zone out, but her body's own rare futile attempt at asserting some scant modicum of control over itself, spasming around her liquid burden and shoving it crudely around, was precisely the sort of intense, irregular, entirely unpredictable stimulation that were most difficult to ignore. It had been even worse near the beginning of the month, of course, before her body had mostly given up. But even now ...

...Well, it was easier with Kaida in sight, naturally occupying her attention even without her input. She had mostly managed to spend the whole half-hour staring adoringly at her master, her owner, and simply neglect her own suffering.

It was all fine as long as he enjoyed it anyway, she thought piously, as the seconds ticked slowly by.

\-- She was next brought out of her reverie by the _beep_ ing of a watch alarm going off, provoking a soft moan from her as she was reminded of her predicament. _Only two minutes to go_ , she thought, relieved. -- She giggled (gently, so as not to disturb her swollen stomach) as she noticed that Kaida had already been watching it when it had gone off, turning it off almost instantly a sure sign he had been anxiously waiting for it to finish for all his apparent nonchalance, thus completely defeating the purpose of the alarm. It was adorable.

Also, a little early, she thought. There were still four minutes left on the clock, one and a half or so left of her wash --

\-- Kaida stepped towards her anyway, purposefully.

Her first reaction was simple disbelief. _Oh, you're kidding me._

Her second reaction, as he took his second step, was, _But the box isn't done yet!_ \-- But she knew, and realized he must know as well, that all that was left was the purely biological, physical process of enlarging her breasts. Losing four minutes off a 36-hour program would have proportionate, entirely linear effect -- barely a tenth of a percent, her mind helpfully supplied. Irrelevant to him.

Her third, as he took his third, was a wailing, _But I was so close!_ \-- But gee, didn't that sound familiar. No matter how close she was - or what she was so very, very close to - it was meaningless if her owner didn't want her to have it. Already the feeling of being cheated was fading, her well-conditioned mind coming to accept her prolonged predicament with only token resistance. As she had just thought, it was completely fine as long as Kaida enjoyed it, however much the burden on her, after all.

And then her last, as he reached across to the edge of the lid, was -- _Oh shit, this is the 'impossible' challen---_

The lid popped open as he pulled it straight out, and the spark of pain as the piercings, waiting patiently for thirty-eight days, finally snapped home seemed to ignite the smouldering coals of her body, her cunt up to her womb clenching greedily as best it could in an entirely new way, shoving aphrodisiac around her overfull belly as she _felt_ the lust seal leap to full activation, and then her consciousness was entirely swept away by the tide of rising lust --

\--------------------------------------------

\-- It wasn't like coming to, after being unconscious. It wasn't like waking up, either.

If anything, it was like "waking up" in a dream, that she recognized as a dream. The word somehow askew in an indescribable, purely internal way that had nothing to do with what she actually saw.

The seal was active. She could see it in her mind's eye, its looping curls twisting ominously over and around the length of her cunt and womb, glowing an ominous crimson already and still steadily darkening. But --

(A rush of power swept through her - the box's last gift mixing with the seal's effect, sealing her skin around her new rings and, more importantly, re-lengthening her muscles and tendons so she wouldn't have to spend weeks unfolding.)

\-- she couldn't feel it, she thought. Even what had already existed, the eternal need for _something_ to fill her cunt and ass and pinch her nipples, the aching lust her constant bath of aphrodisiacs had engraved in her, seemed to have vanished entirely.

She was confused for only a moment, and then Kaida's legs moved.

_Oh_ , she thought, as her vision zeroed in on his crotch, her vision actually darkening at the edges like a fighter pilot's. _It's not gone. It's just gotten too big to see._

Kaida moved toward her, and she kind of wanted to look and see what he was doing -- but somehow she couldn't tear her eyes away from what was _really_ important. Her blood was pounding in her ears; she felt ... well, she was always hot, boiling in her drugged juices, but now she was positively feverish, the cool fresh air outside the box freezing on her sensitive skin. He leaned in close, and her heart skipped a beat; just from his presence, his scent filling her nose, just from the _possibility_ she might be about to be fucked at long, long last, she felt herself forced up against the wall before orgasm, her ever-present need magnified a hundredfold by the active crest. Distantly, she felt him slide something - several somethings, long and hard and she somehow doubted it was the first thing to come to mind from that description - into her suit rings around her shoulders, but she couldn't bring herself to _care_ , pinned between hope and need and the certainty that neither would be fulfilled -- she whined, her eyes turning tearful, begging, but the effect entirely ruined by her unwillingness to pull her gaze from his pants.

He reached down to her side and _click_ ed a bolt open, and suddenly it struck her that this was it, this was the moment, she was finally going to be _free_ \-- of the box, at least. Her body tensed in anticipation, her muscles coiling up in preparation; as whatever ancient instinct had so thoroughly taken her over seemed to call on the old instincts of a tiger that knew how to wait and strike -- and it only belatedly occurred to that part of her that was still something that could be vaguely called 'clear-minded' to be concerned for her owner's safety, because she honestly didn't know what exactly she wanted to do to him -- no, rather, she knew exactly what she wanted to do to him and she wasn't at all sure she'd be keeping his comfort in mind as she did it --

\-- but no, she had chosen well and should really trust her master more: before he released her arms he clipped something between her arms and shoulders, and did the same to her feet and thighs before releasing them as well. Immediately her limbs thrust outward, hoping to grasp something -- but all she achieved was looking rather ridiculous, with her four stubby "legs" sticking out. Kaida took the opportunity to attach something with a _click_ by the rods through her suit rings and something else between her belt and upper thighs, and when he let go she found she couldn't lower her "legs" again, the motion halted by a pressure on her ribs and tugging on her hips.

Then, only then, when she was secure once more, did Kaida reach into the box and, with a note of finality, pulled her collar free of the box with a _pop_ that echoed loudly in the room and her mind. Before she could even process -- some great emotion rising in her like a tide -- he gripped her by her sides --

\--- her first true human contact in a month, his warmth so close to her core, drew a muffled moan from her gagged mouth --

\-- and lifted her out --

\-- her heart, the heat inside her, soared as she was left entirely literally in his grasp for an instant --

and set her on all fours on the ground.

And that was enough to white her out entirely. Her skin -- untouched for an entire month, soaked in impossible aphrodisiac, remodeled into a sexual organ in its own right -- every inch of her skin felt pressure as mind-boggling pleasure. She stumbled on her elbows and knees, her breasts and belly swaying painfully-pleasurably with the motion, the sloshing of the liquid against her inner walls flooding her always soaking-wet nethers from the pleasure, finer and more complete than any vibrator, even as it reminded her of her unreachable _itch_. Too much, moving was too much, being out of the box was too much - her overwhelmed body slipping doglike onto her rear to a loud, aching groan.

"Good sit," she heard, and even as she blushed she couldn't help but feel a heartfelt joy at the praise. "But the next one's harder. _Stay_."

Himari's mind put the pieces together just as Kaida walked into her line of sight, and the lust that had been so patiently waiting pulled her without hesitation into a _pounce_ \--

\-- the vibrators still locked inside her turned on full blast, and Himari's consciousness scattered.

\---------------------------------

She was ... floating, somewhere.

\-- Her master's words reached her the very moment she became capable of understanding them, too precisely to be a coincidence.

"So you mentioned, earlier, that you had hacked into my computer, yes? 'Punish me lots later', I believe you said?"

_Oh dear_.

"Yep. _Bad girl_."

There was a sense of cringing shame floating in her mind, as if it was someone else feeling it.

"No biscuit. Also no cums for a while. In fact, no to a _lot_ of things. You'll find out as we go, I'm sure."

Some part of her tried to groan in denial. Another part tried to "correct" it to a sexier whine. But her instincts were saying if she properly connected to her body right now, before he was finished speaking, she'd regret it.

And besides. Being disciplined was an important part of being owned, and judging from the squirmy feeling of warmth rising around her, her hindbrain knew it instinctively without being told--

"But for now, we're going to test that hypothesis you had yesterday."

Himari's thoughts cut off. _Oh. Shit._

"Your command is: _stay_. We're going to practice staying right where you are, no matter _how_ much you want me, until you've found the will to obey me anyway."

A wave of revulsion and disappointment in herself at the mere thought of putting her own needs before her master's whims rose up in her empty mind, and she watched it still from outside herself. Almost idly, she thought: _that shouldn't be possible, with the tools at hand, to overcome my conditioning._

All the more reason, then. As if she had the right to refuse regardless.

" -- So it's a bit of an experiment, seeing how long it takes for you to get the hang of something even _you_ thought was impossible. If it seems a little unreasonable, well, that's why it's a punishment~"

\--- Though it wasn't yet clear to her, precisely _why_ this would be so difficult. Something told her it should be obvious, but it wasn't quite coming to mind.

With trepidation, she opened her eyes. And as she did, she fell from 'floating' into her grounded body.

Itch. Itch. Itchitchitch _hothothotHOTHOT CUM COCK_ \--

Her eyes fell between Kaida's legs, and she _leapt_ \--

\------------------------

Kaida sighed in mock exasperation, as he pushed her vibrators back up to max power. He'd seen her react to them enough by know that they were painfully intense even under normal situations; with belly so swollen and sensitive, the vibrations must be amplified a hundredfold -- and every motion inevitably left her all the more sensitive to every motion that came after. Even as thorough as the box had been, she apparently couldn't handle the sensory overload; all power left her limbs as she collapsed into her restraints with a breathless gasp.

At that point the purpose of the braces and clips he had slipped into her suit rings were revealed: when she collapsed, they kept her limbs splayed a little outward and kept them near a right-angle to her body, leaving her still somewhat propped up on her legs and thus keeping her weight off her fragile stomach. Last thing they needed (and some part of him felt warm indeed at that 'they') was a case of ruptured bowels or something. As it was, there was just enough give that her belly brushed the floor, compressing perhaps half a centimeter -- but from the way Himari's already-wide eyes bugged out, a tortured moan escaping her gag, that was quite enough pressure for her to feel it. The oil was there for similar reasons, letting her slide a solid foot every time she collapsed and in so doing spreading out the heat so that she wouldn't be stuck with rug burns; as a happy coincidence, it also added dramatically to her experience, what should've been a gentle sensation incredibly arousing against her taut skin as she slid along the floor.

He noted with some amusement that with all her holes plugged and locked, there wasn't much she could do with him even if she caught him - but that wasn't really the point of the exercise, now was it. And she certainly wasn't thinking clearly enough to notice herself, too consumed with the desperate need to _get to him_ to think about what came after.

\-- Well, that wasn't quite right. When he had turned up the vibrators, for just a few moments he had thought there was more, the shock of sensation seeming to bring clarity to her mind for a moment. As he slowly slid the vibrator power down to nothing, her unfocused eyes began to clear of pleasure, her constant muffled pleas dying down to a soft, prolonged whine (which, on a side note, was _never_ going to get old). She gasped for breath, slowly recovering -- only to cloud over with lust the moment she got her bearings, staring needily at him for a moment before struggling to her "feet" to charge again. As best she even could - with her range of motion so strictly limited, she was forced to make up for her lacking stride with faster "steps" even while every step set her to trembling with pent-up pleasure, leaving her scrabbling comically at the floor -- and on top of that, most of every step was put to waste by the slick oil coating her "paws", her limbs sliding uselessly against the floor and gathering only the slightest acceleration with every stroke.

It took her ages to get up to speed, to approach something that perhaps could be called a "walking pace" -- only, of course, for him to turn up the vibrators, and suppressing a snicker as Himari collapsed. Sadism was _fun_. -- He was a little concerned that his plans would leave her stuck between "overwhelmed by stimulation" and "overwhelmed by lust", without the conscious attention or will needed to make any progress at all. (Though granted, the idea of keeping her barely conscious, flashing between moments of mind-blowing pleasure and unrestrained lust, was kinda hot in itself.) But she wasn't _completely_ out of it, and he had faith that her flashes of clear-mindedness would lengthen with time.

_I wonder if the portal would let me tell, better than just a baseless guess_ , he thought idly. Well, it didn't much matter - either way he would do the same thing, keep trying for a while and see how it went. As he had told Himari herself earlier - this was as much experiment as "funishment." But it would be invaluable in the future, if he could know for sure, just by looking, how close she was to her true limits.

One thing was for sure, though: as Himari struggled against her slippery "paws" to get back on all fours for another cycle, Kaida knew that they'd be here for a while.

No complaints from him, though.

\-------------------------

_Don't cum don't cum don't cum_ \--

Sound travels better in water. Himari knew that already, naturally; even setting her textbook understanding aside, she had re-learned that the hard way the very first time the box had tried turning on the vibrators during her wash cycle. Bad enough with that alone - the waves filling her belly, reaching every nook and cranny without losing strength. That alone had been enough to turn her liquid burden into a single, impossibly huge vibrator, set quivering and wobbling inside her in a way that ought to have made her nauseous - had, in fact, at first, but only to be very quickly overwhelmed by the endless onslaught of sensitizing aphrodisiac. By now every inch was remodeled and teased into desperate, greedy acceptance of its sensuous attention, every bass thud and high buzz driving the crystal shards and their burning payload deeper into her internal walls in a self-reinforcing cycle. Just that alone was always more than she - even she - could even have imagined at the beginning of that month.

But now she was pressed ever so gently against the floor, and oh but it was so much worse. Trapped between the weight of the liquid vibrator inside her and the unforgiving hardness of Kaida's wooden floor, every bump and wobble was multiplied a hundredfold by the pressure, the skin trapped between her belly and the floor every bit as stimulated and sensitive as that squeezed between the two cocks filling her holes. So intense was the feeling that it robbed all strength from her limbs, leaving her unable to weaken the earthquake echoing between her legs and rendering her predicament self-enforcing.

Stuck, stuck, stuck~

But just as importantly, more importantly, her predicament was self-enforcing in another way, too--

\-- _*click*_

The immediate waves of pleasure sweeping through her vanished with the flip of a switch, but the aftershocks faded only slowly, washing back and forth over her like the evening waves. Slowly, painfully slowly, they receded like the tide, revealing more and more of her self as the white retreated from her mind, as she felt control return.  
,  
But, inevitably, her body outpaced her mind.

It was a feeling like holding herself underwater, though it wasn't her lungs that were burning with need. No matter how desperately her conscious mind tried to herself down, a mere few feet away from relief, the need to "breathe" just built and built and built without end. It didn't seem like it would ever _matter_ how much will she mustered against it; eventually, eventually --

\-- entirely without agency, without her intention, with the all-too-predictable result sitting in front of her with a boyish smirk and a hand on her remote, her body leapt to its feet -- as best it even could -- and scrabbled its way up to something resembling a charge --

"Bad girl. _Stay_." * _click_ *

\-- and like a solid wall the vibrators hit her from behind, stealing the strength from her limbs as she fairly well screamed into her gag and fell into a skid for the nth time, feeling every crack and bump in Kaida's polished wooden floor echo excruciatingly through her mind.

Which put her right back where she started, save for a pitifully few, dearly won feet of distance. Gasping for breath through her gag, struggling to bring her body under control, struggling against the echoes left by her movement that threatened to break her self-imposed denial, struggling against the rising need towards something resembling sanity --

\-- only for her body to once more steal away her victory at the last moment.

A scrabbling charge. A predictable _click_ and an explosion of white. An excruciating skid and a few blessed moments to recover.

Again. Charge. _Click_. Skid. Recover. Repeat.

Charge. _Click_. Skid. Recover. Repeat.

Charge. _Click_. Skid. Recover. Repeat.

Charge --

\---------------

"Himari."

Himari's ears perked up, but she carefully didn't turn from where she was staring, very intently, at a particularly uninteresting patch of wall.

"Himari, that doesn't count."

She whined into her gag, still stubbornly staring _away_ from him.

" _Hi-ma-ri_." Kaida drew out her name, his tone chiding. " _Look at me._ "

She whimpered. Trembled. And then - reluctantly, fearfully, but obediently - turned to look at her owner.

Her whole body went tense in an instant, her body tensing under her as she --

" _Staaay,_ " Kaida said sternly.

\-- held, held, held, somehow barely managed to hold on, already turned to face him before she had noticed but not yet moving, her doubled-over hands clutching at her shoulders desperately as she put all her effort into staying in place even as her eyes visibly clouded over with longing and lust.  
,  
"Good girl. _Stay_ ," he repeated, and Himari blushed -- well, her existing blush deepened a shade; whether from the "praise", or from being praised like a dog, wasn't immediately clear.

He shifted, oh so slowly, as if not to spook a frightened animal, a step right, a step left -- noting with no small amusement that her eyes stayed pinned to his crotch, but she otherwise remained absolutely, perfectly still - save for the trembling of her still-tensed muscles.

And then, blushing a little, he reached down with one hand to finally undress in front of Himari for the first time. Unbelted, unbuttoned, unzipped; closed his fingers on his slacks and boxers at once --

\-- Himari's gazed focused to a point, laser sharp --

\-- with a sharp tug, his cock popped free, long since standing erect and proud from the day's "play", leaving his pants tangled above his knees.

And that temptation proved too much for his pet, as with a keening sound between a whine and a teakettle boiling she --

_*click*_

\-- noticed a moment too late that his _other_ hand was still hovering over the remote's controls, to be sent skidding once more.

\--------------------

She sat back on her haunches, almost sitting _seiza_ save for her elbows hanging down -- a little bit of a cheat, since it made it harder to start moving, but one that her master was apparently willing to permit.

He took a step towards her, his erect length bobbing in the open air, and she twitched forward --

\-- " _Staaay--_ "

\-- Somehow, somehow, she managed it. She couldn't quite bring herself to straighten up, to back _away_ from that glorious cock like a long-denied breath of air before her, but somehow she managed to freeze herself in place instead, bent slightly at the waist and quivering with the effort.

He took another step, and she whined dolefully, her eyes wide and glued to his glistening tip, her body quivering with the strain -- but she didn't move.

He took another step, and her eyes bounced with the motion -- but she didn't move.

He took another step, and another, and with every foot he drew closer her trembling grew stronger as she struggled to stay unmoving -- but stay unmoving she did, even so.

As he grew closer his scent filled her nose, his mere presence turning her breaths to short ragged gasps and setting her cunt to clenching uselessly around its thin intruder. She could've cum from this alone, just from his scent and existence and his erection before her eyes if she'd been allowed, but instead she held, held, held --

\-- she was trembling so hard she was blurring at the edges, shaking in place with the effort as her owner got closer and closer and her mind was filled with the thought that this time, this time, at last maybe --

\-- he came up in front of her, and rested his cock against her cheek.

She went still at his touch.

His touch was a branding iron against her skin. His smell filled her lungs with every breath, the musk of his arousal speaking to that same primal part of her that all her work had set into dramatic overdrive. Her eyes crossed for a moment as they tried to focus on him so close to her face, before -- very, very reluctantly -- she looked up and away, looking her master in the eyes, her gaze wanting, needy, desperate with lust, but at the last obedient.

He reached down to pet her, scratching behind her ears like he might a dog -- "Good stay," he said, and Himari flushed, no more certain why than the last time.

\-- and then, with his other hand, deflated the gag by remote control, and pulled it free.

Her heart leapt into her threat, pounding in her ears as her body recognized at least one way it could get itself the fucking it so desperately needed had been opened to her, one hole free to be used as it was --- well, not at all how it was meant to be used but _she really, really didn't care right now --_

\-- she had been worried that she'd lose control again, when this moment came. But somehow it was easy, easy when it had been almost impossible for all of the past several hours; if getting here was like climbing a mountain, then now it felt like she was braced against its side, locked in place on her laurels and detached from herself and all the world, and so she could leave herself only watching, staring up at Kaida with her eyes big and sad but patient all the same.

He reached down to pat her again. "Now, what have we learned today?"

Himari tried to pout. "Thaa _aaahn_ \--"

She was forced to stop, for a moment, the still-not-quite-expected pleasure of speaking in her current state enough to force a long moment to recollect herself, before she managed to continue.

"My master is a meaniehead," she whined plaintively.

Kaida snorted in response. "So you claim, but you can't seem to wipe the grin off your face while you say it..."

And it was true. "Try again."

She grumbled a little, mostly good-naturedly, and then moaned a little as the vibration in her throat sent sparks between her legs. Slightly more prepared this time, she managed to snark: "That... apparently you want to _discourage_ people from delivering custom-trained sex pets straight to your doorstep?"

"Stop poking holes in my scene." There was definitely something approximating a pout on _Kaida's_ face, now.

Himari's grin at last turned up at him. "No pets on the computer without permission. _Especially_ not on my master's account!"

Kaida rolled his eyes, but grinned too. "Close enough."

There was a weighty moment, that seemed to her as if the world held its breath --

"Suck," he said at last, and the word was barely out of his mouth before she took his length in hers -- swallowing it down her _throat_ in a single motion that drew a surprised grunt and then a sharp, satisfying short intake of breath from Kaida. If before his scent, his taste had filled her nose, now it seemed to fill her _world_ , the musk that filled her leaving her aching to be filed in another way - _but no_ , she rebuked herself as she began to wrap her tongue around his shaft, _don't get greedy._ She'd finally get her proper fucking when and if her master felt like giving it to her --

Her throat reflexively spasmed around the unnatural intruder, her gag reflex having stubbornly refused to be entirely erased; she let it, and as she has more than half expected the motions drew a ragged gasp of pleasure from Kaida's lips even as the motion shot bolts of desperate pleasure to her core. Soft pressed against hard; his sensitive ridge against her bony palate as she bobbed outward (gasping a short, tiny breath as she did), his rigid length - still hardening gratifyingly down her throat - against her soft palate and throat when she bobbed back in; she added to the sensation with little brushes of the tips of her teeth, carefully calibrated with the ease of a month of practice to earn herself a soft moan and a slight twitch that felt dramatically violent in her mouth and throat.

And as she served, she found to her no small surprise that her earlier metaphor was almost literal: she needed his cock, his cum in her as much as she needed to breathe. Even as the burning in her lungs grew it was met by the burning between her legs, as inexorable as ever, and as her instincts swayed gently between them her conscious mind very nearly had a _choice_. As her vision shrank to a point at the base of his shaft, her lips and tongue followed, worshiping his cock; her tongue flicked out to lick her Master's balls, her throat convulsing gently around his sensitive prick in a way she just _knew_ (she thought with a certain glee) would leave her sore in the morning.

Finally, as the short gasping breaths she could manage started to catch up to her, the darkness started to close in and even she considered backing off to breathe, she felt the tell-tale signs of oncoming orgasm -- his, not hers, of course. He clearly felt it too; his hand on the back of her head was the only warning she got before he almost instinctively pulled himself deeper down her throat. Her eyes widened, her throat convulsing with her surprise, if anything pulling him deeper in, sucking hard as she felt him pulse hard, once, twice, and then --

\--- blissful blank.

Even before she could consciously register the thick, ropey bursts of hot cum spurting down her throat, even before its musk filled her lungs, her body, the spell that bound it, registered that it had an owner. She fairly collapsed down off Kaida's cock, her mind so tightly wound and highly strung after weeks and weeks of torment called "training" finally permitted, at least a little, to relax into its new role. Even the ever-burning need between her legs seemed to soften a little, and her mind's iron control loosened just a fraction...

...her belly, less bloated after consuming a significant fraction of the phantasmal aphrodisiac but still distended, bumped her knees on the way down, sending a shudder of pleasure up her that for the first time in a very long time was not immediately met by an answering denial. Her body, still needy, clenched hard in nascent orgasm around its liquid burden, but even now that pleasure was forbidden by the simple lack of room, producing only a warning _beep_ from Kaida's phone that halted his worried motion downward and a blush of guilt to Himari's face.

Even that, however, was quickly washed away by the sheer bliss of her seal's deactivation, the burst of endorphins locking her subconscious into place: here, on her knees, with Kaida's cum inside her, would always be her perfection.

Somehow she managed to mutter, tiredly, "Punish me for that later, okay~"

\-- but after that said no more.

\--------------------------------

They barely moved, afterwards, enjoying the afterglow. Himari even less than Kaida, unsurprisingly - but then, he rather thought she had earned the blissed-out look of satisfaction she was wearing.

She'd seemed perfectly content to just sit on haunches like some perverted version of _seiza_ and catch her breath, but Kaida had taken pity on her anyway. He hadn't felt like completely unbinding her, but he'd at least pulled out the braces keeping her on all fours, so now she was lying with her head in his lap instead, eyes closed and red hair spilling out onto the floor, a warm weight on his legs.

Hesitantly, still not entirely sure of himself, he reached down to stroke her head. She moaned softly, and then started purring shamelessly into his thigh.

"You look surprisingly comfortable, considering ... everything." She really did. It was a whole new sense he simply didn't have experience with - he had never been all that skilled at reading people, but he was _sure_ when reading her in a way he never had before. -- He didn't feel like drawing her attention to anything in particular right now if she'd managed to put it aside, she looked so cozy.

She giggled, answering without opening her eyes. "You have... no idea." He didn't stop stroking, and so her voice occasionally caught as she spoke -- mumblingly, mouth just far enough away from his thigh to stay audible.She leaned back, which put her head rather close to his still-naked crotch, but neither of them were in the mood to mind it either way. "The seal ... goes both ways. Pumps up my lust when I'm not fucking you, but makes me really satisfied ... after." She made an abortive gesture with her still-restrained hands. "Entirely intentional, 'course...," her voice entirely too cheerful, "between the two my hindbrain is now thoroughly convinced that my purpose in life is to drink your cum and will not be convinced otherwise. I'd be a whole lot more cooperative all of a sudden, if I hadn't already been."

He still wasn't entirely used to how she could say things like that and sound so _happy_ about it. Even his new sense was simply telling him more of the same; she looked at home, tied up in his lap, in a way he suddenly knew he'd never seen before.

He decided to continue, too curious to hold his tongue. "I'd've thought it'd be more like, I don't know, being tired and hungry at the same time. After you eat you feel better but you're still really sleepy, you know?"

Himari shook her head. "Almost there. It's more like, being so tired you fall asleep, and when you wake up you're hungry but refreshed. Or a really relaxing bath." She somehow managed to untense further, practically pooling onto the floor and into his lap, and then opened her eyes a sliver, a catlike grin forming on her lips. "Thanks for thinking of me - really - but yes, I still would really like to cum. Or empty my bladder, or...everything else." Her grin turned a little sheepish. "But it's just an afterthought. Metaphorically speaking, I'm too warm to get out of bed."

What could he say to that? He really didn't know. Lacking words he switched to straightening her hair, combing through it with his fingers - it occurred to him that it looked surprisingly sleek and clean, considering nobody had cared for it for an entire month. It was tangled, but mostly from the past hour or so of play - none of the thick mats and tight knots he'd've expected after a month-long bumpy ride.

She must have done something. Of course. That girl thought of everything.

Which brought him to... well. ... He still wasn't sure how - or even whether - to raise the topic.

Almost on cue, Himari opened her eyes and smiled wryly at him. "Go on, get it over with. You're not going to be comfortable with this until you ask, after all."

He took his hand away from Himari's head (to a pout of disappointment) to rub the back of his own, a little embarrassed. "Am I that easy to read?"

She giggled. "I could say something sweet about knowing my Master's mind, but... honestly? Yes."

He gave her a noogie on his way back to brushing her hair for that, earning a soft _meep_.

And then shrugged. "Not to make excuses, but isn't now a bad time? Asking your opinion on things when you're this high on endorphins - never mind the actual _magic_ \- seems more than a little sketchy to me. Ms. 'Too cozy to complain'."

Himari smirked. "Oh, because I'll be so much more clear-headed in an hour or so, when I'm back to being so desperate I'd say or do anything for a _sliver_ of a chance at cumming?" She sounded entirely too pleased with herself. "Hold out your little finger and I'll twist _myself_ around it at the slightest prompting. That's what it means to own me~"

Kaida made a sound between a snort and a sigh. Shaking his head, he came out with it, in the deadpan voice of someone who knows that everyone else already knows what's about to be said: "How am I doing."

It earned another giggle from Himari, so it wasn't a total loss. "I called you a meaniehead, isn't that your answer?" she teased.

"And like I said, I'll believe it when you can say that with a straight face," he shot right back. "... Well, except seriously."

Himari rolled her eyes. "You're doing _fine_ ~. It should be obvious by now but you're nowhere near any of my lines. About the only thing I can even imagine you doing that would touch one is something like 'please do awful thing X to some undeserving third party'."

A little tension he hadn't even noticed slipped out of his shoulders at that, but he still found the snark to return: "Sure that's not just a failure of imag--" He cut himself off before Himari could. Bad choice; that question was self-answering.

She _smug-_ ed at him anyway, grinning. "The privilege of being a genius is understanding yourself as easily as the rest of the world. The privilege of being a genius _mage_ is checking your work with magic."

He shook his head. "You're utterly ridiculous, you know that? --- What's that saying. 'Genius is just a productive form of insanity.'"

Himari closed her eyes again. "Sounds about right to me~"

Kaida sighed. "Just for my peace of mind, what 'direction' is my closest approach?"

She pursed her lips, considering. ".... cat food?" she ventured.

That got him a bark of surprised laughter. " _Really?!_ I just did that on a whim, it was like five hundred yen and I was picking up your shiny new cage anyway. _That's_ what counts? Not, say, intentionally pinning you up against your seal?"

"Hey, you're still about eight miles from the line even in that direction," she defended. "And besides, it's mostly a non-sequitur for me. The idea of you controlling what I eat is hot in the abstract, but I don't naturally associate either good food or cat food with sex, so..."

He tilted his head. "So if instead, I threatened to make you eat nothing but my cum for however long..." He blushed a little, but was otherwise straight-faced.

Himari tilted her head back against his legs consideringly, and then blushed in return. "Yeah, I think I'd prefer that."

Kaida was left speechless at Himari's entirely reasonable priorities. "I think we'll just leave it at that. Your mind is going to be a hell of an acquired taste, I can tell." But he was grinning widely as he said it.

Himari bent her right hand into a restrained salute. "Any time you wish, Master~"

Neither of them were going to get tired of her saying _that_ any time soon, no matter what they said about it.


	10. The Unwrapping, and What Came After

The silence that followed was too comfortable to break.  
  
For what seemed like a very long time, they lay still, Himari's head on Kaida's lap, Kaida gently stroking Himari's head and hair to her (quiet) pleased noises.  
  
And then he, smiling mischievously, scratched behind her ears like he might a dog's, and Himari's answering giggle brought them softly back to the present.  
  
Kaida gently moved Himari's head off his lap and started removing the suit she had been wearing for so very long. Starting by disassembling the hard corner braces that he'd added under the rings that lined the suit, that -- _apparently_ ; she'd been, apparently, too busy with _other things_ to notice until now, she realized with some mixed embarrassment and glee -- were responsible for keeping her bent arms and legs locked rigidly outward; he separated each at their corner and pulled them free from her limbs, and then uncuffing her ankles from her thighs to let her finally straighten out. She sighed in relief and gratitude, at the simple, wonderful feeling of _being able to stretch her legs_ for the first time in a month -- though she'd been spared the worst of it by keeping her weight mostly on her back for the duration, there was still a wonderful feeling as her legs at last unfolded.  
  
And then he began removing the suit proper -- starting by splitting the suit legs from her "chastity" belt along its seam and sliding it off, to a long, low moan from Himari as the smooth, lubricated plastic slid along her sensitive skin. (The microneedles had retracted automatically, as soon as the box had opened.) He worked quietly, Himari herself only moving to lift her limbs or waist to give him room to work and making only the occasional quiet, pleased whimper as she felt real human contact for the first time in a long, long month. Already her body, very temporarily sated by the fading seal, had returned to her usual state, the gentle stimulation still enough to remind her of the _want_ burning between her legs, the raw intrusive pressure/pleasure of her dildos grown painfully thick to prevent her releasing her wash of her own accord, pushing her back -- softly, but still back -- to the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm she wasn't allowed to have.  
  
As her bare skin touched the free air, a thrill ran up her legs; as her heated legs rested on the cold wooden floor she gasped as the sensation gathered between her thighs, generating a burst of heat that set them to squirming. (She tried to force herself still, but it was too late; the belt's light tugging on her clit set her into a self-destructive loop of shifting and stray twitches and slowly gathering juices, something she ironically hadn't had the _freedom_ to worry about before.) She already felt like she had shed a layer of skin, or more; for the first time since being free of the box ( _free of the box!_ ) she was aware enough to properly appreciate the feeling of the outside world beyond the controlled environment and dead air of her month-long confinement.  
  
Even that gentle pressure -- of her soft calves squashing against the floor, shifting slightly as she squirmed against the edge, her calves feeling their own weight for the first time since she'd entered the box so many weeks ago -- even that was unexpectedly intense, its insistent presence reminding her of nothing so much as the intrusive pressure of the true dildos shoved hard inside her. The feeling of lying on her back, on her ass, tingling over her legs with a sensation too passive and unmoving to truly be called pleasure, was more familiar to her after a month in the box, but no less intense; as the suit was _actually_ pulled off her, rather more literally losing a layer, it only grew in intensity. She found herself taking long, slow breaths, to keep herself, especially her traitorous thighs, relatively still and her wet, needy body vaguely under some semblance of control -- the effort something counterproductive as the air ran over her sensitive vocal cords and reminded her of the aching itch in her breasts that hadn't ever faded.  
  
\-- The answering itch in her burning belly, apparently, eventually had. (She must have spent long enough learning _stay_ that the ROSEFUR had had time to completely dissolve; she blushed a shade at the thought.) The seal above her womb had only just faded from pitch black down to a more reasonable red... well, "reasonable" by her current standards, so mild by comparison to her recent ordeal it had entirely slipped her notice, though representing a degree of lust the rest of the world would consider was unbearable, unendurable, irresistible; it began darkening once more towards crimson, as the all-consuming feeling of satisfaction that had come from receiving her owner's... well, cum -- dissipated. She could feel herself rising out of that easy silence back to that state of impossible, unbearable need, every inch of her skin on fire with pleasure and desire -- her new normal.  
  
Said owner, by the way, was not helping at all. Even aside from the effect his simple presence had on her -- and that was not at all something so easily 'excepted', trained as she was to hang on his every word, conditioned as she already was to ache for his cock from mere proximity -- Kaida was finally taking the opportunity to properly explore her body. Awkwardly, blushing more than a little, his hands wandered over her; starting gently on her throat, stroking downward between her breasts -- she gasped and pouted at the tease, as he came _so close_ to granting her the touch, the scratching she craved there, before skipping down to touch her taut belly. There, flesh already sensitive enough to be ticklish before she had done anything to her poor body had now been rendered so sensitive by the daily "washes" as to be attentive to every passing breeze -- even simply resting his hand on that place now brought tears to her eyes and a keening whine that shattered their silence. He drew back for a moment, but something on her face must have reassured him, because he reached back down to stroke her belly again.  
  
Again, his touch disrupted the careful balance her body had learned from her daily torment, sending her guts into spasming around the incompressible, oppressive invasion still trapped inside her. Certainly, it hurt; but in her incredible arousal, with her very intestines bathed in fantasy aphrodisiac, that pain was edged with pleasure, or perhaps that pleasure was edged with pain -- whatever the ordering, it was more than the sum of its parts, intoxicating, something _wanted._ As his hand wandered over her body, as she fairly danced to his tune, pain and pleasure and submission swirled together inside her to become something addicting; for the very first time, in that context, that purpose granted by her owner's presence -- even, no, especially since he was simply toying with her -- even her cramps pushed her slowly, haltingly up the slope to orgasm.  
  
(She wanted to beg, she wanted to beg _so badly_ , she knew she couldn't, she _wouldn't_ cum without permission, but that just meant she'd do anything for permission, but even begging for permission was something she could only do to amuse her _owner_ not for her own sake so she couldn't even _beg_ , she whined and whimpered wordlessly and squirmed, rubbing her legs against each other and tugging her clit every which way in the process making everything _worse --_ )  
  
So it was to mingled relief and regret that Kaida finally went back to work. It was probably just as well; the relief was rather short-lived, her painful predicament unchanged as it was save for a little more wetness gathering between her legs, the touch of her own reprogrammed juices heating her flesh and the inside of her cunt as that endlessly self-reinforcing cycle turned.  
  
He put his hand on the back of her neck and helped her -- really, pulled her -- into a sitting position, the still-burning load she carried redistributed dramatically inside her, pressures changing chaotically in a way that felt almost alive even as the two thickened probes inside her shifted against impossibly sensitive flesh, a sudden burst of fire between her legs. Pressure gathered in other places too, making her suddenly aware that she'd been slowly absorbing a liquid enema for hours and _really badly needed to pee_ , for all that she had no such option without her owner unlocking her belt. She let out something half-moan, half-scream, muffled by teeth clenched less out of embarrassment and more out of effort as she sat up -- and her thighs twitched, her own weight preventing her from instinctively thrusting out in search of satisfaction at the pulse of pain-pleasure-need.  
  
Instead she redirected that impulse to a begging gaze as she crossed her legs (a motion that involved enough skin contact and tugged sharply enough on her clit to bring out a gasp, sending her flaring up towards... well, she was _always_ at the edge of orgasm now, but every sharp movement was enough to send waves of desire rolling across her body, shoving her against her mental walls and making her struggle to keep herself from ending her month-long denial). Her thighs spread wide apart to expose her shaved, naked pussy beneath its hard, transparent cover, visibly soaking with temptation, hoping that Kaida might finally stop teasing her and just _fuck her!_  
  
But even then she was surprised when Kaida reached up to hold her hand briefly --  
  
\-- "Eh?"  
  
\-- and with a rapid _click, click_ , unclipped her hands from her collar.  
  
For a long moment, she didn't move. No, rather than that, her arms had forgotten that they could do anything but struggle uselessly in place, resting above her breasts like a begging dog, as she leaned slightly over her crossed legs.  
  
And then, long before her conscious mind caught up, they shot down, past her breasts on their way between her legs -- even that brief brush against her breasts like a rasp against her very soul, pulling an aching gasp from her throat that nevertheless didn't slow her hands at all as they immediately ...  
  
... began to start wandering, pointlessly, helplessly in the air above her crotch.  
  
"You're still not allowed to masturbate," Kaida pointed out idly from where he knelt next to her, his mouth twitching upward in a suppressed smile.  
  
Himari whined in response, pouting. "I knoooow, but I can't heellp it," she whimpered, looking briefly down at herself before her training refocused her attention on her master; her hands kept their pointless wandering as if they had a mind of their own. Then something like a realization crossed over her face, and her right hand shot down to grasp her left just above the fingerprint reader. "A-aren't you going to register your print?" she asked hopefully. "You know it doesn't unlock the belt right?"  
  
Kaida raised an eyebrow. "What's the rush? You can't touch yourself down there anyway, after all."  
  
Himari blushed a little. "Yes, but I _really_ need to go to the bathroom, and -- well, I wanted to leave _some_ training to you, and you had the belt anyway, so... I, it's only my own will keeping my hands away, and I'm already working _so_ hard to be a good girl for you and not cum..." Her voice turned hopeful towards the end; even knowing it was hopeless, she couldn't help it.  
  
Kaida hummed in response, raising a eyebrow chidingly. "So what you're saying is, you want me to register myself on the belt, _just_ to make it easier for you to not make a mess on my nice wood floor. You obviously already knew you're not allowed to make a mess on my nice wood floor."  
  
Himari took a moment to consider that, and concluded, "Meep."  
  
Kaida smirked, moving her trembling hands aside to look closer at the belt. "In fact... just for that, why don't you show me how to recode the firmware on one of these things and I'll hard-code some mindgames into it just for you, mm?"  
  
"Meep," she said again in reply, and then, "Um -- it wasn't really _designed_ for the firmware to be updated later. Which is definitely not to say that I can't find a way, just that the process might be a little..."  
  
He tilted his head in acceptance. "I've had to break out the soldering iron for hard-mods before; whatever works."  
  
She suppressed an amused huff, and then, the distraction spent, reverted instantly back to quivering in need. Somehow she managed to shift her hands away from her aching, dripping cunt and painfully full bladder -- but like a rubber band they instead all but snapped into place above her breasts, waving uselessly just above her sensitive flesh, her fingers reaching out of their own accord to her swollen nipples only to stop an inch away. She looked mournfully down at her own needy, itchy, but excruciatingly sensitive breasts (by now rather full; it had been hours since her last milking and Kaida hadn't gotten around to turning her production down from 'unreasonably high'); for all that they were only barely a foot away from her face, they were completely out of reach, _someone else's_ for all that they were attached to _her_ , screaming their need and agony at someone who couldn't do a thing about it -- and at that thought she looked pleadingly up at their true owner.  
  
That, apparently, was enough to earn her a _d'aww_ , Kaida reaching out teasingly towards her breasts -- very clearly enjoying the idea of owning them so thoroughly that even Himari herself couldn't touch them without permission -- in a motion that they both knew perfectly well was a feint before reaching up to pat her head instead.  
  
... and raising an eyebrow. Himari tilted her head against his palm, making a cute noise just because she could. "?"  
  
Kaida smiled and rubbed her head a little, before explaining. "For how needy you looked a second ago, you seem oddly conflicted about the idea of my actually playing with your breasts."  
  
Himari immediately leaned backward onto her hands, her head slipping away from him a bit as she pushed her back into a slight arch, presenting her breasts -- just on the general principle that if her master _actually_ wanted to touch her she really ought to make it as easy as possible, however she felt about it. But it took her a moment to gather herself enough to answer the unspoken question:  
  
"Ah... same catch-22 as everything else? Except even more so, because while they're so sensitive I could've sworn I felt the wind just from sitting up, all that new nerve growth _itches like hell_. I would absolutely _love_ it if you started playing with my breasts. I would also probably scream."  
  
There was a brief pause as Kaida digested just how thoroughly Himari had backed herself into a corner.  
  
And then -- because, of course, what else was he supposed to do after a confession like that? -- he reached out towards her breasts, in earnest this time. -- Slowly, with something of a blush on his face, presumably because he still wasn't quite used to the idea of having a pet he could so casually, easily touch.  
  
His hand drew closer -- Himari's eyes clouded over with mixed fear and anticipation --  
  
\-- lightly, so lightly, he fit his hand around her right breast, that he had reshaped himself to fit precisely in his palm.  
  
She gasped through clenched teeth, a sharp hissing sound that trailed off into a whimpering moan as he gently squeezed, the motion conjuring waves of heat that pounded at her cunt, desperate to be free, her thighs tensing and pulling her knees up as she tried futilely to rub them together. -- Somehow, through the haze of near-orgasm, she made out his eyes briefly widening.  
  
" _Soft_...," he murmured under his breath, bringing something of a smug smile to Himari's face through the haze of other feelings fighting to be expressed.  
  
He moved behind her, reaching around from her left, between her back and her arms (a soft sensation against her sensitive upper back that drew another whimper) and then all the way around to her front, taking her weight off of her hands before hovering over her other breast. As he moved, he gently pushed her arms to the side, until she twisted her left arm around so it could bend out of the way, until it grasped her other arm behind her back at the elbow, before pulling her in close to her chest. She sucked in air at the forewarning an instant before he hugged her naked form tight to his chest -- and gently squeezed.  
  
 _Something_ \-- a keening, whining sound only distinguished from the promised scream by the muffling of her tightly closed lips -- tore itself free from her throat, leaving her gasping desperately for breath and whimpering at the sheer flood of sensation; aphrodisiac-laced milk dribbled weakly into the hard caps that still imprisoned her nipples, its passage like lava and leaving her nipples burning as the small caps slowly filled. She flinched, hard, in his grasp, whimpering as even that motion tugged her breasts against his unmoving hands -- but though her arms jerked against his grasp, she kept her arms in place, holding herself down and to the side, well away from interfering with her owner's touch; gasping as much with the effort as with arousal.  
  
There was a long moment of silence in response, broken by Himari's gasping voice: "Hoo... _hoooly shit..._ that was.. actually a lot less than I was expecting." -- Completely at odds with her words, just leaving his hand in place was causing her a dramatic amount of distress, the air seemingly superheated as every breath subtly shifted his hand against her breast, a cresting sensation of being pushed somehow _higher up_ that wall she couldn't cross, pleasure building in her body until it found an equilibrium somewhere she simply could never have reached before, would absolutely have had to cum before, her simple inability even to release that pleasure permitting, forcing, a qualia that was mind-boggling in its impossible intensity -- but somehow she still kept her hands carefully behind her back, making no movement to push his away.  
  
Somehow, seeing her that docile, that _willing_ to let him do as he liked with her body even at desperate cost to herself, still seemed to surprise him. No, more than that -- "It's _hot as hell_ ," he murmured aloud, half to himself, and Himari blushed delightedly at the praise. "-- But, really, now?" He squeezed gently, earning another hissing gasp of _sensation_ too intense to be either pleasure or pain, and then with a muffled _beep_ she whimpered as the rings tightened around her nipples, sealing off her full breasts before she could make a _different_ mess on his nice wood floor. "You don't seem to be acting like it."  
  
Himari struggled to catch her breath, especially since each breath just repeated the same light brush that had earned him that almost-scream in the first place, but even so stuck to her guns: "Y-yeah. Objectively... speaking, my vibrators, my cunt, are way, way more sen- _si_ -tive" -- she squeaked, and she broke off to shoot her master a wry look, as he 'happened' to shift his grip right on the word 'sensitive'. Kaida didn't even bother looking innocent, smirking at her devilishly instead.  
  
"... _sensitive_ , than even my, breasts," she managed to gasp out, through the (she wished literally) orgasmic pleasure. She could feel her wetness redoubling between her legs -- it would never again be something that could ever be subtle enough to miss, accompanied as it always was by a surge of the HF's trademark heat, sensitivity, and lust. "And, my washes, too; it's just --- _aaaahhhhiiin~_ "  
  
Her explanation, halting as it was, was completely cut off when Kaida experimentally squeezed her breasts again, a little bit harder this time. Her nipples throbbed with the pressure, even that last release denied her -- and throbbed with need, too, her brand new piercings shifting slightly with the movement, the only touch permitted her most sensitive points _still_ caught behind glass walls, crying out for attention as all the weight and want of her heavy, full breasts seemed to be concentrated on the rock-hard nubs at their end.  
  
"Wash... _ah_ , my, the pl _uu_ gs, touch, your _scent_ \--" She whimpered, gasping babbled words -- not even sure _what_ anymore, the train of her explanation blanked out by overriding sensation, her mind completely reorienting to try and predict Kaida's ministrations. Somewhere, somehow, there was a part of her desperately trying to continue anyway, obediently continue according to her master's idle whim, struggling to connect idea to idea and inject some sense into the mixed gibberish and moans of arousal escaping her throat, but drowned in a _sea_ of her master's _attention_ there was nothing it could do but struggle as futilely as her hands pinned to Kaida's chest.  
  
Whether out of mercy or sadism -- and it said so very much about her predicament that almost anything Kaida could do to her could be read as either or both -- he backed down, his hands stilling against her chest. Instead, ever so gently, he leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck, sending an electric tingle down her spine. A thought occurred, and she turned to face him, finally pulling her hands free, only to find him thinking the same thought.  
  
Their lips met.  
  
It was a desperate thing, their first kiss. But then again, it couldn't possibly be anything else, with Himari as she was. Something in her, bone-deep now, simply _refused_ to contest Kaida for control, gently flicking at his lips and tongue, inviting, beguiling, but ultimately letting him make the first move -- hesitatingly at first, then with more and more confidence until it turned into a certain, domineering thing, his tongue exploring her mouth with impunity while she made way for it. For all her submission, though, that just made for something the marital equivalent of judo, brushing across his tongue with hers, nibbling at it gently as he pulled back, even sucking down what stray drops of spit found their way into her mouth; she was as desperate for his flesh, his fluids here as everywhere else, her upper mouth expressing her lowers' frustrated desire in the only and last way permitted her, the ongoing blossom of heat and need finding some tiny release in the act even as her lust grew with the intimacy, leaving her perversely hoping for it to never end even as her thighs squirmed futilely against each other.  
  
She wouldn't end it, so Kaida had to, breaking away at last to look into her eyes for a moment. She wondered how she looked to him; she could feel her cheeks flush with exertion and desire, her eyes unfocused and lidded, but could he see the frustration that ruled her thoughts in her eyes? Could he see how much she ached for his touch, how much she wanted, _needed_ his attention, how utterly helpless she was without his permission? -- Whatever he saw on her face (or, for that matter, read in her soul), Kaida was clearly enjoying it. She shivered at the thought, anticipation and apprehension mixing as she wondered just how long it would be before she'd even be allowed to beg for the chance to cum.  
  
And then he broke the silence, chuckling lightly:  
  
"... It really says a lot about us that we had our first kiss _after_ your first blowjob," he said.  
  
Himari preened at the praise. (She wasn't sure why Kaida would expect her to take a statement like that any differently.) Though -- "Honestly, the gap was thinner than I'd originally expected."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I was expecting you to use me a lot more in the box," she explained with a pout (and a not-so subtle shifting of her thighs, still invitingly spread). "So much for a boy's sex drive!"  
  
That earned her another laugh, and a bit of a blush as he looked away. "It, uh, took me a while to really accept the idea I _could_ ," he admitted. "Besides," he poked her in the ribs, to something between a giggle and aroused gasp, "I like teasing you _far too much_ to so easily give you what you want."  
  
She couldn't help but notice that he wasn't quite ready to actually _say_ , for example, "fuck your brains out" outright, and 'd'awwed' in response, patting him on the head and earning a pout. (The pat _she_ received in retribution was far more devastating to her, a few seconds of attention on her sensitive scalp by surprise enough for her to fairly collapse against his chest, suddenly shoved up against the edge of orgasm and left making panting moans into his warm body; an inequity that she felt was entirely right and proper. And also, entirely worth it.) -- Almost on instinct, he hugged her close as she fell into his lap, and they were silent for a long moment.  
  
"...it's just you," she murmured, eventually.  
  
Kaida blinked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Why I react more to you than the objectively more intense test cycles," she explained belatedly. "Part of it is just 'human touch' instincts, part of it is probably the dream portal -- but mostly? There's a whole extra dimension of emotion when my owner's involved." She snuggled against his chest. "Plus all that conditioning. Just being around you is enough to get me... well, _more_ wet and needy, anyway~."  
  
Kaida blinked again, still puzzled but for different reasons. "That's... adorable? Let's go with adorable."  
  
Himari just laughed.  
  
... And then, having been thoroughly interrupted, Kaida returned to removing her suit.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
By the time Himari was, finally, _truly_ naked -- the belt and the glass covers that still held her intimates out of reach aside -- she was, once again, a quivering, soaked, needy mess. Her whole body was flushed red, as she lay sprawled on her back, sweating and panting with the exertion of _not cumming_.  
  
She was, Kaida couldn't help but think, a fascinating study in contrasts. On the one hand, her unfocused gaze, wobbly smile, and complete exhaustion gave every impression of a girl who had just been fucked into a world of absolute bliss and was currently enjoying the afterglow. On the other... somehow, her complete lack of satisfaction, the sheer desperation she had to be feeling, managed to make its way into her body language anyway, without quite making any one point obvious enough to call out. Perhaps it was something in her eyes, wandering and wall-eyed as they were, that conveyed her need; perhaps it was the way her thighs kept twitching, something between rubbing together and an exhausted attempt at wiggling invitation; perhaps her hands, the way she carefully kept her arms pinned under her or far away from her sex so she could be held helpless at any moment.  
  
Regardless, it was hot as hell, and he could feel himself getting hard again under... actually, he still hadn't gotten dressed yet, he realized with a mild blush. As silly as it perhaps was, after their recent activities...  
  
He reached down to pat her on the head, instead, to an aroused gasp. And then looked up towards the wall clock, frowning at the time.  
  
"As much as I'd like to stick around and play with you more, I need to have dinner soon if we're going to get to bed at something resembling a reasonable hour. I'm pretty sure getting you up the stairs will be an adventure, with everything you've done to yourself."  
  
Himari managed to pull herself together enough to give a grin as she stared up and back at him, somewhere between manic and wry, her abortive attempts at touching herself intensifying at the thought. It was the expression, Kaida thought, of someone who knew _exactly_ how screwed they were, and was looking forward to every last moment of it.  
  
"... do I get dinner too, Master?" she asked, more curious than hopeful. (That instinctive deference was something that Kaida was still getting used to -- but he couldn't deny that he absolutely loved it.)  
  
He shook his head, mock apologetically. "Sorry, but I have _plans_ for you~," he said with a sing-song lilt to his voice. "That don't involve solid food. Maybe tomorrow. I assume you can feed yourself from the box for now? -- While you're at it, your breasts must be uncomfortably full. I'd love to milk them myself and watch you squirm, but I'm pretty sure if we did that we'd never get to bed, so handle that yourself too, --" He cut himself off before making it a request, just on the principle of getting used to his new role.  
  
Himari caught it anyway, of course, but didn't call him out on it; making a moue of mock dissatisfaction instead. "You're going to make me do that to _myself_? You really are a sadist." -- Okay, even she couldn't actually say something that ironic with a straight face; there was a beat, and then neither of them could repress an amused snicker at her words.  
  
It made him raise an eyebrow when she managed to revert to sincerity, a pleading pout that shone through her eyes. "Won't you at least stay and watch me?" She struggled on the ground -- weakly, invitingly, more to seduce her owner than any real attempt at moving from where she lay -- but there was something else there, too, a need she held even more dearly than the raw sexual need which ruled her waking mind: for her suffering, her struggling, to be witnessed by her owner, to achieve meaning by at least amusing her master. -- He couldn't but admit, it was more than a little flattering, too. But...  
  
Kaida made a face just a few shades too embarrassed to be a smirk. "You really are acting like my pet dog, now. 'Pet me! Pet me! Pay attention to me!'" he teased.  
  
\-- Himari obligingly acted the part, panting exaggeratedly with her tongue out before doing a fair imitation of a bark. Naturally. And just as naturally, Kaida rewarded her appropriately, ruffling her hair behind her ears to a low moan.  
  
"Oh, alright. Let me get my dinner, and then I suppose I can watch my pet torture herself for my amusement. Twist my arm, why don't you."  
  
Himari _beamed_.  
  
Kaida turned to walk away --  
  
\-- was suddenly struck by the absolute knowledge that there was one more thing Himari wanted to say to him.  
  
But she was silent.  
  
He shrugged, mercilessly, and continued walking out the door --  
  
\-- "Wait! Please, Master."  
  
\-- stopped, and turned around fully to face her.  
  
She had pulled herself up to something like a sitting position, leaning heavily on one arm, her nude body glistening with sweat. Her mouth worked silently, but her words couldn't quite make it out of a sudden lump in her throat.  
  
.... he smiled wickedly, and answered the question she couldn't even ask anyway. "Of course not. Sure, maybe it's been five weeks for _you_ , but it's only been two days for _me_. Even for us, that's far too early in our relationship for 'first orgasm', don't you agree?"  
  
She gave him a _look_ , bleakly amused, at the sheer lameness of his excuse (he was doing it intentionally and he was sure she knew it), but nodded sadly in acceptance anyway. -- At the end of the day, providing a reason was just to amuse himself, she had made it very clear that he didn't need one beyond his own whim. That was, as she'd said, what it meant to _own_ her, as a person, as a pet, as a toy.  
  
And so instead -- giving her master a doe-eyed pout that went straight between his legs -- she turned around, to begin setting up her old box for external use.  
  
\---------------  
  
 _Step_.  
  
Just from that, from her soles encountering the ground, something like an explosion detonated. It was in her feet, but it felt like something shoving against the side of her cunt, a sudden crash of pleasure that drove the breath from her lungs, sparked to her clit and made her nipples ache with lust. Just from her foot hitting the ground, she felt her burning, needy body surging forward, the blast front following the vibration of her step; her arousal gushed from her lower lips, her cunt spasmed helplessly around its invader as a groan started its journey from her lungs, making its way up through the steady panting that had started the very moment she'd stood up for the first time in weeks.  
  
But the impact traveled up her bones, her trembling legs shaking hard enough to drop her if Kaida hadn't been supporting her, like an aging geratric walking with a cane -- but instead of pain it was pleasure that ran and forked like lightning up the inside of her legs, pulsed in her joints, sexual need down to her very marrow. The blast front was only up to her knees, but oh, the pleasure it spawned was up over her head; she was drowning in it, the groan twisting in her throat into a whine, gathering force to become a scream of frustrated need. Her thighs ached with conflicting desires -- to press together and rub herself for that tiny fraction of relief from the endless, endless frustration that burned between her legs, to spread wide and invite her owner standing just behind her to _fill_ her in the way she so desperately needed to be filled, _fuck_ her hard enough to push out the magmatic need that seemed to have settled into her bones from a long month of edging; instead that blast wave that swept up to it only seemed to feed it like a fire, flaring up from the dull embers of its default state into a roaring blaze of unbearable _want_ \--  
  
\-- her thighs lightly brushed each other as the wave of white-hot _sensation_ passed on its journey to her crown, her need leaking out the sides of her belt and running in long, easy streams down her legs, glistening as it mixed with the sweat beading out from the exertion. She twisted her body, her cunt, her womb, shifting against her all-too-full belly, and just from that motion, that pressure, her womb pulsed with its own aching, unquenched thirst. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated, her vision hazy; she needed to fuck, she needed to _be_ fucked, she needed cum inside her _right now_ , she needed real _cock_ instead of the now-far-too-thin dildo teasing her behind the belt, she wanted to reach down and at the very least finger herself, even if she couldn't cum at least she could have something _inside_ her painfully hollow hole -- no, _holes_ , both her holes _ached_ to be filled, even the thick plug holding in her enema wasn't long enough to pretend to be a cock and her body knew it by instinct.  
  
It wasn't _right_ for a pet like her to be so _empty_ , it _hurt_ between her legs she wanted to be used so badly. Even before her mind could react, just that alone was enough to make her hips twist and sway sexily, invitingly, instincts a million years old brought into heat to tempt _somebody_ into just pinning her down or pushing her against the wall and then plow her, claim her -- well, _except that he already did_ ~, she thought, perhaps unsurprisingly, with masochistic glee. But in that case, merely to merely remind the man whose heat and hardness was driving her mad by his simple proximity of her rightful place -- namely, wherever he wanted it to be, with her legs spread wide and her hands held helpfully out of the way.  
  
(She would like to say that thinking so naturally of herself as a pet, as property, as some _thing_ to be used was something new, the product of the box's conditioning. And it wouldn't even be entirely untrue; certainly her box had programmed her well, that it no longer felt natural to think of herself as an independent human, that it was so much easier to be Kaida's kept, loyal petgirl -- but her fantasies had featured that line of thought for years before she had conceived of that box.)  
  
The wave shuddered into her belly, her bloated stomach noticeably wobbling with the force, and _that_ \-- her mind fairly blew out at that moment, completely incomparable to anything that came before; the blast wave that had thundered up from her foot in a fraction of a second (an instant elongated to an eternity by its sheer intensity), now found a great boulder it could toss at her mind; a brilliant _impact_ of pleasure that struck her hard between the legs with its burning touch before spreading out up across her stomach; that completely whited out her mind and brought a train of screams of _need_ to follow the first. Pushed up hard against the edge, she felt more pleasure than it would even have been possible to feel before the aphrodisiac had rewritten her senses, enough to make her cum ten times over were she allowed -- but instead she could only wail behind clenched teeth, unable to permit herself that reward for her own sake, as anything but a gift for or from her owner. The burden of mixed Heaven's Feel that had oh-so-painfully-slowly been absorbed over the past several hours was still more than enough in sheer quantity to put painful pressure on her insides -- and now struck by that explosion of force that was still ringing in her legs that entire burden vibrated and shuddered in a way that felt perversely heavenly, struck her with the weight of that water against the _outside_ of her cunt in a way normally irrelevant if not impossible before ricocheting up against her lungs.  
  
And then the blast wave reached her breasts -- her soft, itching, vulnerable breasts, by now exquisitely sensitive even as they were as unused to human contact as the rest of her body. An instant before the physical, literal impact struck, its more ephemeral cousin reached into her flesh and there seemed to find new fuel for its fire, setting off aftershocks of lust and want from her rock-hard nipples and inflaming the _itch_ , the raw _desperation_ to be touched, groped, even mauled --- just in time for that literal impact to set them to bouncing against her chest, a motion that she had never been quite so _aware_ of before this moment, when her entire breast sported a nerve density better suited to her cunt itself. Her breasts bounced upward, their weight shuddering up probably only a fraction of an inch while their nipples moved not at all, held down by their piercings by Kaida's fingernails through each ring; they stretched ever-so-slightly for an agonizing minute that she could feel tight in the sensitive buds on her chest, before seeming to fairly _slam_ back down onto Kaida's "helpfully" cupped hands, just above his crossed arms, seeming to _detonate_ in her mind with sensation too intense to be described, two secondary explosions of raw _need_ following the first to her crown.  
  
They joined together, three waves becoming one, sending her soaring as they all crested at once; every muscle pulling taut, a symphony played on her body reaching its triumphant climax as the tension in her built in expectation, building, building, _building---_  
  
 _.... building---_  
  
 _\--- of course she wasn't allowed to cum!_  
  
Finally, the dam burst -- but that was speaking only of the sounds that had been gathering too fast for her to express them, a spine-tingling, arousing sexual panting _whine_ as she was left oh so very painfully high and dry, suddenly suspended above that cliff -- just far enough over the side to 'see' what was waiting for her, what would have to be the single most glorious, satisfying orgasm of her entire life -- but only to tease her with the possibility, as the rhythmic pounding in her cunt suddenly lost that rhythm entirely and became a useless, helpless scrabbling at her own insides that only made her need and frustration worse as she fell unwillingly back to earth.  
  
"... all that, with every, step, we take," she gasped out in between pants and moans -- as ordered, but with all the erotic storytelling ability she could muster, because just because _she_ wasn't allowed any fun didn't mean her master shouldn't get to imagine her suffering in high definition. She could _feel_ what she needed so very, very urgently grow hard against her inner thigh in response. -- At first she had enjoyed the _luxury_ of having her owner press against her back, his cock between her thighs where she wanted it (though, well, separated by a few millimeters of plastic from where she _really_ wanted it); but now it only reminded her that that was essentially _all_ he was doing, even as a cute, obedient, wet and all-too-willing pet girl completely failed to orgasm -- on his orders, no less -- in his arms. (She pouted at the thought.) She wanted, _needed_ that glorious cock inside her, even if she wasn't allowed to cum from it she was sure it would be amazing -- but, no, she _had_ to do nothing but be an obedient pet, an obedient _toy_ if need be, for her owner -- and her owner, she knew perfectly well, got off on seeing her squirm in need.  
  
(Part of her pointed out that her surety that sex with her owner would be amazing, was at least half because of special circumstances. Granted, just drinking down his cum from that throat-fuck had been so satisfying it'd blissed her out for _minutes_ , but still; special circumstances. But, well, making herself into the sort of pet that would never need to be talked into, no, that would outright do anything _for_ a taste of her owner's cum was the entire point of that feature, so she was absolutely fine with that!)  
  
As she spoke, her throat, itself made so sensitive by her time in the box, trembled and vibrated, feeling _so good_ just from speaking even as her breath reminded her of the bone-deep itch in her breasts; her hands instinctively jerking upward from where Kaida held her arms pinned by her sides, not even making it up to her waist before her conscious mind pushed them back down away from what she couldn't touch anyway, her left wrist in her right hand to help her control herself. That desire trickled down through her gut - now cramping desperately one way or another, the wave of literal pressure throwing her out of her careful equilibrium as they tried to force out the burning fluid that kept her always, always, painfully unberably _hot_ , every inch of her on fire with arousal and begging for a touch. The enema solution swayed one way and then another, shoved around by her clenching gut, producing aftershocks of pleasure to pursue and she was reminded once more that as horny as she was, yes, she was either enough of a masochist or enough of a sub or both to actively _want_ those bursts of pain-pressure-pleasure as they surged erratically in her gut. Maybe she could've even cum from it, when she'd been completely unable this past month - but judging from her mistake earlier (that still made her go red with shame when nothing else could), it probably couldn't. At least she could, in theory, release herself from this part of her torment -- but though her hands kept wandering down to that oh-so-tempting fingerprint lock, she chose not to of her own will. Just because her body still had the misapprehension that it took orders from her and not her Master, didn't mean she had to indulge it!  
  
And beyond that, even though her hands were free, there was nothing she could do to relieve her need to be touched, there was no way her conditioning would permit herself to touch her owner's property in any meaningful way without permission. She had volunteered as her owner's pet, her owner's toy; her body existed entirely for her owner's pleasure and amusement -- and if it amused him more to watch her writhe in frustration than to masturbate frantically, even while unable to cum, then that was his decision and she could only meekly obey.  
  
She would sort of like to say, though the tattered scraps of her dignity no longer had much weight in her mind, that that sort of thought was easier to follow before she had had to live it, but no, no, even now -- especially now, even, given the box's thorough conditioning, that only through obedience could she gain anything resembling satisfaction -- that was truly how she felt. The mindset of obedient 'property' had always come easily to her in her fantasies; now she'd been sunk so deeply into it she'd never climb out, not that she wanted to.  
  
(She took another mind-blowing step, the entirety of the last few seconds repeating again without fail, and moaned loudly as once more pleasure tore through her, leaving her knees quaking with sheer need.)  
  
What she _was_ willing to say was --  
  
(she hadn't been desperate enough to say last time, nor the time before that, what she had been holding off on as long as possible but _oh_ just being able move at all, at having so much freedom and yet so very little, at having her _master_ , her one and only _owner_ , so tight behind her and doing _nothing at all --_ all that had brought her into undiscovered new territories of desperation, more than even sitting passively for a wash had ever managed --)  
  
\-- what she _was_ willing to do, was turn her head around, eyes watery with tears, put on her absolutely best puppy face, and _beg_ , "Pleeeeeeaaaaase?"  
  
Kaida stopped, pushing her thighs off of him before spinning her body idly around on one foot; she 'eep'ed at the sudden forceful motion, moaned as it sloshed white-hot aphrodisiac through her belly, but did her best to submit to his motion, there wasn't a single defiant bone in her body -- there had never been, really, but since that mind-blowing blowjob there _definitely_ would never be again -- and 'meep'ed again when he grinned, well, boyishly. "Please _what_ , Hi..." He tilted his head thoughtfully, speaking words that were still new. "My pet?"  
  
That 'name' sent sparks straight to her painfully erect nubs, all three of them where they were held out by their rings, even as she pouted at him. "You _know_ I can't even answer that question. Even being able to just 'generically' beg you was an oversight, a loophole. I'm not _allowed_ even to beg for some things until you order me to; I can only do this _because_ there's so many things I _need_ from you, that only you can give me. But. _Please?_ "  
  
Kaida could only smile and snicker a little at her self-imposed predicament. "Oh, but if I encouraged you to beg like that -- as entertaining as it definitely is," and oh, the sheer hardness he could feel below was proof enough of that, "you'd be in the same place you were trying to keep yourself out of, where you'd spend all your time begging and not on other things -- because after all, I _do_ expect you to spend most of your time in a state _just_ like this."  
  
His grin turned wolfish, and Himari couldn't help but whimper at the thought, even as her lower lips somewhat messily disagreed.  
  
"But, hey, it could be so much worse, after all. I mean, you gave such a good blowjob earlier, you know?" He asked the question rhetorically, but Himari couldn't help but enthusiastically agree -- _yes, please, I'm so eager to serve, look how eager I am, if I can be any better a cocksucker for you I will move_ mountains _for it, pleeeease?_ "So you know..." He drew out his words, and there was definitely something perverse in his mind.  
  
"... I wonder how much I'd lose, if you were a mouth-only slut?"  
  
Himari froze, her eyes widening in horror.  
  
"Think about that for a minute. I'd get you a nice suit like you had earlier, but this one wouldn't come off. I'd put something nice and thick and plastic into your ass and pussy, and seal them up forever," his voice continued, low and -- no, he couldn't do purring and he seemed to know it, he just went with low and dangerous. His words had all the weight he needed, anyway. "I'd feed you a, heheh, _liquid diet_ , so there'd never be a reason to open this" -- he tapped on her belt and she squeaked in sudden fear at the sound -- "Again. You'd never get me in either of them -- you'd never get the proper fucking you want so bad, and you definitely wouldn't get any cum any way but up here." Somehow her eyes widened further, squeaks all she could manage.  
  
"And then..." She leaned in close, despite herself, her heart beating faster knowing that what he was about to say would be the capstone, the centerpiece of the nightmare he was weaving.  
  
"... I'd start wearing a condom."  
  
It was strange, Himari thought, how a sentence something that simple could impose such contrast on her. For the first time since entering the box, Himari felt cold -- save for a single burning star, somewhere that made her certain that she wasn't shaking _only_ out of fear.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
And then, in a voice thick with mixed fear and arousal, she replied.  
  
"... please... don't, do that. But. If you did, I'd accept it. Master."  
  
Kaida blinked, _feeling_ the absolute sincerity in her mind, just as clearly as he could feel her absolute terror at the thought. His smile turned from... well, _evil_ , to wry and a little bit self-deprecating.  
  
"... I can't _believe_ I can blackmail you with _that_ fantasy. You are the _best girl ever and never doubt it._ "  
  
The shadow passed, and Himari let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her body returning to its usual feverish heat -- plus a little extra from her owner's sudden effusive praise. "I-- I'll save the loophole abuse for special occasions."  
  
"Oh, no, please," Kaida shook his head, "Seriously, it's adorable when you do that. Just don't do it all the time, because I'm sure it _will_ get old eventually. Remember this when you have trouble holding it back."  
  
Himari's more customary cat-faced smug grin returned, though it was a bit watery this time. "Yes sir!", she said, and the only reason she didn't salute was that Kaida was still pinning her arms by her side. And then, in a quieter voice, "holy shit that was _amazing_."  
  
In the same 'out of character' voice, he muttered, "I don't even know where that came from, but sure."  
  
And then he spun her once more on her feet, pulled her back so that his cock rested deliciously between her thighs, and spanked her once roughly on the right butt cheek -- provoking an "Oh!" that immediately turned into an "Ahn!" as the impact-pain-pleasure immediately pushed her right back to the peak of aching need. "Back to work; I want to be in bed before tomorrow morning," he joked - or, well, half-joked; it really was genuinely going to take them a solid hour to get up the stairs, at this rate.  
  
Oh gods. The _stairs_. She hadn't even considered the stairs.  
  
And Kaida, 'helpful' as ever, mentioned, "But, I will at least make things a little easier on you. You mentioned that you were feeling hollow?"  
  
 _Oh shit_.  
  
And then the dildos inside her suddenly seemed to sprout, growing in an instant (there was really no need to be measured about it, she had lubricant for _days_ and to her complete lack of surprise the rough treatment only made her hotter), thicker and longer inside her -- how much so she had no idea, everything felt huge to her in those sensitive holes, but _oh_ the pressure against her walls seemed against her very _soul_. She collapsed backward into Kaida's chest for an instant, as their simple presence, filling her taut and pressing against the thin walls between them, shoved her right up to the edge -- helplessly squirming as their mere presence was enough, would've been enough had she permission to make her cum, and cum, and cum, and cum --  
  
\-- but Kaida mercilessly pushed her upright, pulling a whimpering gasp from her throat as the two probes rubbed together inside her, and she realized she'd have to _walk_ like this.  
  
She turned her head again, teary-eyed, pouting but silent, and Kaida let her nuzzle his hand for a moment before pushing her gently forward.  
  
And, with a "Meep" that was becoming almost trademark, she took another step, and even before her foot hit the ground let out a helpless moan --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note, 3/3/19. Note: the omake mentioned is now also on Ao3.)
> 
> So, February 24 was the one year anniversary of the writing of the first chapter of Enthusiastic Consent. As of today, it has been a year and a week since I've started this fic -- making it both the longest in length, and longest in time-spent I've ever managed to stick to one project.
> 
> What that says about me I don't know. Probably lewd things :V.
> 
> Regardless, I wanted to get the next chapter out by last week, to make the anniversary. I nearly made it, too. Unfortunately, it was on a laptop that is now dead -- the SSD remains intact, but I only just got the reader I needed to actually get anything off of it. As such, the chapter release had to be delayed until today.
> 
> On the anniversary proper, I did in fact get something else out -- but as it was a rather silly omake very different from the tone of the rest of the work, I've left it only on QQ for now. If people really want to see my makeup omake anyway, I'll go ahead and throw it up for funsies.
> 
> But in the meantime, enjoy the chapter! Hopefully the next one won't take my quite so long, but that's been my hope for a while. >.>


	11. A Long Day's End

" _Hah... Hahh.... Hannnhh..._ "  
  
Across the living room, up the stairs, down a short corridor to the master bedroom. It was a trip that wouldn't take five minutes under normal conditions.  
  
But these were hardly 'normal'. Even though Himari had been careful not to let her muscles atrophy, even though she'd had weeks of 'training' to learn to think and act through the haze of pleasure and need that now defined her reality, the fact remained that reality was different.  
  
She simply wasn't used to the idea of every step being a sexual act, an act of edging at least as effective as a proper touch to her sex; the way every twist of her waist put pressure on her gut, her womb, her stomach, her cunt, pressure that was immediately translated into pleasure anywhere it was felt no matter how allegedly innocent; the bounce of her newly resized breasts, and the way every bounce shuddered through newly sensitive flesh. And while she may have gotten used to the idea of being pumped so very full in the box, _moving_ while so burdened was something else entirely; by millions of years of design, every step she took tried to move what was in her bowels _out_ , shifting it hard backward only to run futilely into the presence of the inflated plug in her ass, reminding her instantly of her helplessness and the sheer amount of control she had handed over in the name of making herself something to be owned.  
  
Most of all, even she was certainly not used to the intruding presence of the dildos Kaida had so "helpfully" inflated inside her, their sudden thickness impaling her firmly in a way that... well, again, was something else entirely to _move_ with them, to walk and feel them sliding in and out and against each other through her thin inner walls. So sensitive were those walls that every shift, every twitch -- for she certainly couldn't spare the will to resist instinctively clenching on the plastic cocks inside her, as needy for the real thing as she was -- was enough to white out her mind alone; and every movement spread around her wetness, a burst of heat signalling that all her problems were getting _worse_ every moment. Her Master's presence just behind her was all that kept her upright -- not just physically but mentally, his clear and present will all that let her focus through the incredible flood of sensation -- but even that was as much harm as good, his heat against her back and his arms below her breasts reminding her sex-crazed subconscious that the fucking it wanted so very terribly was bare inches away.  
  
But for all that, she was hurrying, moving as fast as she could in her newborn state. Because --  
  
"-- oh gods _please_ Master _please_ , I'll use a bucket I swear, right here if you'll let me, but I _need to pee now_ , please don't make me walk all the rest of the way --"  
  
Kaida lightly covered her mouth, and though it couldn't silence her physically she obeyed the implicit command and went quiet immediately, turning her head and begging with her eyes instead -- but in reply, what she got was:  
  
"Aww, but you made it up the stairs already, and that was the hardest part! It's only another, oh, twenty-odd paces or so~"  
  
Himari _whined_ at the thought of twenty steps in her state.  
  
Yes, she had made it up the stairs, and that was indeed the hardest part. With every step, the dildos inside her poked and prodded at her insides -- and given that her by-now-painfully full bladder was sharing space with the still-immense load of her wash that had yet to be absorbed, every stray shift and twitch shifted the pressure between them, reminding her intimately of ... well, _that particular_ desperate need, now by her circumstances risen to priority over all her others. When she'd had to raise each leg above the other, that had been even worse; the angle of the dildos shifting relative to her body to poke almost directly at her overfull bladder, slipping past everything else and teasing her with her total inability to do anything about it.  
  
(As well as bumping firmly together with each other in a way that never let her forget how _horny_ she was now. It wasn't just that she was a desperately wet-and-dripping mess; she'd been a desperately wet-and-dripping mess since she got out of the box, and she was going to stay desperate, wet, and dripping (and thus a mess) for the long foreseeable future. But at this rate, just the memory of this first overwhelming day was going to have the same effect, she was going to condition herself to come to the edge every time she needed to pee. And she had precisely no hope that Kaida wouldn't happily go along with it as soon as he noticed, if he hadn't already.)  
  
But even having made it up the stairs, walking on level ground was agonizing. -- It was _fascinating_ , really, how it made her priorities cycle. She started a step, the dildos moved, commanding her attention as they shoved her insides around -- and that for an instant reminded her of her _need to fuck!_ , her holes practically drooling with eager readiness. And then that step completed, the dildos jolting hard with the impact, sending waves of pressure through the _far_ too much liquid trapped inside her and reorienting herself around _need to pee!_ \-- only for the flare of burning heat from the wash against her insides to shove her right into _need to cum!_ , and the whole cycle to begin again.  
  
Time. Time was the biggest problem. Every step, in her overwhelmed and exhausted state, took all her focus and energy, as she practically fell forward, as much counting on Kaida's grip to catch her as her own feet -- which was a problem in itself, as he shamelessly cupped her sensitive breasts and put pressure on her bloated stomach. And then, a long, long moment, catching her breath and refocusing her mind from the mind-blanking wave of sensation, her sweat beading on her skin and joining the flood of liquid flowing freely down between her legs. And meanwhile, with every passing moment, water seeped out of her still-burning wash, into her oversaturated body that immediately pushed it out into her painfully filled, stopped-up bladder.  
  
At this rate, twenty steps might well take twenty minutes. She wasn't sure if she could take another _five_ , except that her owner seemed dead-set on making her.  
  
\-- She giggled, softly and just a little bit hysterically. _Well, that's the end of it, isn't it? If I can't change Master's mind, then there's nothing I can do about it~._  
  
It was so _strange_ , thinking that for real, in earnest, after more than a year of planning, after a month in the box as an ownerless toy waiting for someone to claim her. But this was her reality, now, bought and paid for by her own two hands, and there was nothing to do now but to enjoy it.  
  
\-- Unthinkingly, she pulled her leg forward for another step, and her growing smile went rather watery with the movement. Kaida chuckled behind her, his chest vibrating against her back in a way that was at once reassuring and ... well, it was a vibrator against her sensitive back, and she bit back a moan at the pleasure.  
  
Nineteen more steps to go --  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
They arrived before the open door of the bathroom, and what Kaida saw reflected in the mirror was a vision.  
  
His own expression was strange, something he'd never seen before on his own face, but after a moment he put it out of his mind. Far more interesting was the girl he held in his arms: leaning hard against the wall, naked skin glistening -- with sweat, mostly, but the translucent fluid that drenched her inner thighs and feet and trailed out the door was clearly of another consistency, its pale pink color barely visible against the deeper flush it provoked wherever it touched. Her long red hair was matted with sweat, clumping and knotting as it fell over her shoulders and down her back; her green eyes, when he saw them in the mirror, were clouded over with exhaustion, and for a moment he felt a pang of guilt --  
  
\-- but then their eyes met, and for the first time he could see clearly how all thoughts of rest were chased away as they snapped into focus, raw lust taking absolute priority over everything else.  
  
 _There was no way she'd accept anything less as a welcome anyway_ , he thought with no little amusement, and led her patiently the last shaking steps to the toilet.  
  
Himari couldn't wait even a single second. If Kaida hadn't been holding her up she'd've happily collapsed straight into the bowl -- she barely seemed to notice as he casually gathered both her slender arms behind her back in his left hand, whether in urgency or simply because it felt so natural for her master to pull her around. As the seat came down with a _thunk_ Himari followed straight after, pulling her arms uncomfortably upward even as the abrupt jolt as she met the porcelain set her breasts and belly to bouncing, bringing a muffled groan from her throat; but by all indications that was all an absolutely fair trade for emptying her bladder even a half-second earlier, as she closed her eyes and sagged with relief against the tank.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Opening her eyes, Himari looked expectantly at Kaida.  
  
Meeting her eyes, Kaida looked innocently back at Himari.  
  
Himari whined and whimpered, squirming impatiently on the seat, the desperation rising again to her eyes as she struggled not to struggle, knowing that every motion would only make things worse for herself. She may have made it to the end at last, but until Kaida released her it meant nothing at all --  
  
Kaida, flawlessly reading her expression with supernatural precision ... shamelessly pasted a politely confused expression onto his face, the slightly sheepish smile of someone unsure precisely how he could help. (What could he say, he _really_ liked hearing her beg.)  
  
Though teary-eyed, Himari still giggled despite herself in response, the sound more than just a little tinged with hysteria. "Master _please_ , let me _pee!_ "  
  
Kaida leaned back, smile losing all pretense at innocence as it widened into a gratified grin. He ruffed his pet's hair (to a low whine and a watery pout), and put his thumb under her chin, forcing her head up to look him in the eye.  
  
And then, casually, without even a trace of gravitas, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped over to Himari's control app, and giving not a hint of warning or hesitation tapped 'release'.  
  
"--!"  
  
The response was immediate. Kept quiet by his thumb closing her mouth -- it couldn't physically silence her, her jaw was far stronger than his wrist, but it _didn't matter_ because she wouldn't defy him for the world -- Himari could only show the intensity of what she was feeling by other means. Her eyes widened, twitching as if wanting to roll up in her head but pinned in place by her owner's gaze, her pupils dilating until it seemed her irises would vanish entirely; breathless little gasps made their way through her nose, edged with a high-pitched whine from the sheer force of her breath even while her will held her vocal chords silent. Her cheeks turned scarlet; even for Himari, having to struggle not to cum while doing _this_ , right in front of her master, was possibly the most embarrassing moment of her life to date.  
  
It's too much. Kaida, looking into her eyes, could tell the moment it becomes too much. All of it -- the raw humiliation, the incredible pleasure, the blissful relief, the aching frustration it left behind at _yet another_ missed orgasm -- it's just all too much, and she couldn't help but try to bring it to a stop herself, whining through her nose. He could see her try, in her eyes -- But of course, it's useless; open or closed, the catheter controlled her release, without regard to her own will; and that in turn was controlled by Kaida, and Kaida alone.  
  
And Kaida looked down with a soft smile, as his ... his brand new pet, squirmed and wriggled and _did not_ moan and _did not_ cum, all for his amusement.  
  
...Yeah. He could get used to this.  
  
... A moment later, his hindbrain recomposed the current scene as "lovingly staring into the eyes of his girlfriend while she was blissing out from taking a leak", and Kaida couldn't help but blush a little himself.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
A while later - it felt rather long even to Kaida, and was probably a short eternity to the _extremely_ dazed girl with a silly grin on her face in front of him -- the sounds coming from the toilet stopped, and he finally released his hand from Himari's chin.  
  
... There wasn't really much reaction, except that Himari, without the need to keep herself looking up at him, slumped tiredly over instead.  
  
Feeling merciful for once, he decided he'd lift her off the seat to help her clean up --  
  
\-- Himari jolted bolt upright, making a sound like a dog being stepped on, a series of high-pitched whines that just got louder and higher and faster until they trailed off past even Himari's range, before dying off into a gasping pant.  
  
"... sensitive, huh?"  
  
Himari shot him a sardonic look, and he corrected himself. "Even _more_ sensitive from all that not-cumming, huh?" he tried instead, and then, purely because he could, brushed at her again, at the ribs beside her breasts. It wasn't exactly most salacious touch in the world, but --  
  
\-- there it was again, Himari reproducing exactly the same sounds on command. -- It really did sound like the sort of sounds a girl might make, when she was _just about to cum_ ; and Kaida supposed that that was indeed precisely what they were. Except, of course, that the "just about" bit was going to last just a bit longer than it usually did.  
  
Smiling mischievously, he ran his finger down her ribs once -- _oh I've got to remember_ this _one!_ \-- to surprisingly devastating effect: Himari, her lust-soaked body more ticklish than ever, practically choked on herself with mixed messages, her irrepressible laughter blending almost seamlessly with a rising scale of gasps and moans. Kaida had to spend his other hand on holding hers out of the way as she instinctively tried to protect herself -- though he couldn't help but notice that the moment he took her slender arms in his one hand she stopped struggling on the spot, even as he ran his finger slowly back up to her sensitive armpit.  
  
"You're like my personal, super-lewd musical instrument," he said with a cheeky grin, even as Himari trailed off the scale into another spasming not-quite-orgasm, staring lustfully at him (or at least a particular part of him) -- but after a few gasping breaths, fidgeting uncomfortably on the seat as her body protested both the sensory overload and the lack of it at once, she took a deep breath and blinked, clearing her eyes just a little.  
  
"Pet abuse," she said with a pout, teary-eyed and looking and sounding very put-upon; but Kaida was having none of it, poking her squarely in the upturned corner of her mouth:  
  
"And you're still smiling."  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Even after Kaida got serious, it still took them a solid five minutes to get her standing back up and wiped down. It certainly didn't help that, as he got her on her feet, she twisted herself around until her ass was pressed against his crotch and started rubbing herself provocatively against him, mewling in a way that seemed to _beg_ him to push her down and take her by force this instant.  
  
Instead he told her firmly, "Stop that, you're not getting any today," and his retributive tweak to her nipple instantly sent her collapsing against his chest, hanging from his grip on her wrists far above her head. Even when she had managed to (mostly) take her own weight again, she could only offer him her best watery puppy eyes in protest.  
  
When that predictably fails, she resorted to pouting. "Your fuckpet is getting way less fucking than she was expecting," she complained.  
  
"Master's owned little toy says what?" he returned, and it said rather a lot about Himari's state of mind at the moment that the blunt refusal pasted a silly grin on her face from where she still leaned, cuddled against him.  
  
... after a few seconds, it turned a little sheepish as she looked aside. "... On that note, um, Master, could I ask a favor...?"  
  
Kaida raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in a 'go on' kind of way.  
  
".... That scene we just had. It, um. Didn't feel right. The bits where my hands were free. I had way too much ability to actually affect the situation."  
  
"That is to say, precisely none?" he teased in return.  
  
Himari looked aside a little, embarrassed but not _quite_ enough to blush, before giving him a meek, subby look, smile still wry and sheepish. "My hindbrain believes otherwise," she manages, and Kaida sighs, nodding as if agreeing to some great burden.  
  
"I _suppose,_ if you _insist_ , I can keep your hands tied up any time I'm not making you use them," he says gravely. Himari makes a swat in his general direction, but can't bring herself to even come close to actually hitting him, which earns her another "d'aww" and mind-blanking hair-ruffle.  
  
From there, it was a fairly mundane routine, in stark contrast to the pure fantasy that was still panting hard against him, obediently trying not to squirm but only partly succeeding; waiting for the water to warm, letting the tub fill enough to enter, taking off the last few bits of clothing on either of them (to Kaida's mild blush and Himari's... well, she'd been blushing for the last several hours, but he was pretty sure that was more lust than embarrassment), and...  
  
... pausing, a frown on his face. A bit embarrassed, a bit amused, Kaida reached down between his pet's thighs and came away almost instantly covered in sticky, musky fluid, viscous enough to stretch between his fingers and dyed just the slightest shade of pink. Himari whimpered a little at the sight, her own amusement at Kaida's still-innocent reticence washed away by the reminder that _yes, by the way, she really really wanted to cum_ , but Kaida obviously had other plans:  
  
"... Himari, what would happen if I got in this bath with you, and I _wasn't_ already immunized to HF?"  
  
Himari laughed nervously. "Eheh... um, you'd start getting really horny really fast. If you just spent a few seconds in it, that would be it, but I'd be really impressed if anyone managed to take a whole bath with me without falling to the irresistible urge to have an orgy. Starting with fucking me, right then. It's powerful stuff."  
  
"... Himari, that's a biohazard. We should definitely _not_ be washing that stuff down the dra -- you're giving me your 'aww, how cute' look."  
  
She reached up and patted his head. "I already thought of that, ---." ...There was a very distinct pause the precise length of Himari's usual ' _baka_ ', and a rare blush at what she'd almost said while trying to show off to her shiny new owner. -- Kaida, on the other hand, just heaved a long-suffering sigh. _Some things never change_ , he thought with wry amusement.  
  
Continuing awkwardly, she brushed over the misstep with a stutter. "T-Theoretically speaking, you're right. But in practice, even HF has no measurable effect when measured in parts per quadrillion, and that's the scale we'd be talking about here. And of that, almost all of it would encounter some minor soul - fish and the like - before even getting close to a human. Unless someone decides to take a bath in the sewers just downstream of our particular outlet, it's safe." Grinning, she added: "I _did_ work through all finicky details, Master~. I'd be a pretty rude pet if I hadn't!"  
  
There was a beat, and then Kaida couldn't help but snark, "Pretty condescending for a polite pet."  
  
Himari's smile turned sheepish as she looked away for an instant, but being Himari, she rallied quickly, returning to a boyish grin: "Yup! The rule is, 'if you condescend to your owner, you can't complain about getting punished for it afterwards~!'"  
  
Kaida sighed again. "You are _insatiable."_  
  
"And _you_ still haven't fucked me yet."  
  
\---------------------  
  
"...arii~"  
  
Himari's ears perked up. Woozily, she turned -- _oh, right, I'm already leaning against Kaida_ \-- pushed her head a little harder into his chest, to a muffled snicker, before she looked hazily up at her new owner (a thought still warm with its unfamiliar comfort.)  
  
"Hiiimariiii~"  
  
"Mmmmh?" Still confused, she tried sorting her recent memories. She was in the bathroom ( _finally_ ), they were bickering ... a little _too_ much like always ( _very_ glad she had taken the time to throw in the hard vocab override, enslaving herself to someone she already knew was going to be a hard enough shift as it was!), and then...  
  
... oh. Right.  
  
She stepped into the bathtub, and then sat down a little hard. That's all.  
  
Himari let slip a low but whining moan, two-toned with sheer arousal, as her brain finally caught up to what she was feeling. She'd mercifully missed the shock of impact itself to total white-out, but the aftershock was all too vivid in her mind; echoing in her buttocks and vibrating down her thighs and up her spine -- vibrating, too, against the actual dildos still mercilessly plugging her holes, thrumming against her skin both inside and out before setting her belly to trembling. Hot, inside and out, once again, the burning heat of the HF _still_ trapped inside her meeting the far more comfortable (if still frustratingly teasing) heat of the warm bath lapping against her skin. It felt _so good,_ she couldn't keep herself still -- thrusting her belted, burning, aching pussy out against their sadly-lifeless intruders, only to press yet again against the edge of climax, groaning with effort as she herself stifled the building orgasm against her own will, an extra dash of utter helplessness that only inflamed her arousal. As her futile thrusting returned to earth, her ass rubbed up against Kaida's own growing erection behind her, a realization that sent a flood of heat through her lust-crazed cunt and set the whole cycle starting over again --  
  
\-- Her owner placed one hand gently on her belt, and she stilled completely, the loop utterly beyond her ability to halt entirely undone by his touch.  
  
It was a thought that brought a silly smile to her face as she leaned back against his presence and moaned her pleasure, feeling every inch his well-kept pet.  
  
 _Please let me cum_ , she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't leave her throat; so she changed the topic instead, muttering woozily into his chest:  
  
"... might've overdone it a little on the sensitivity."  
  
Kaida snickered. "Really, now. You don't say," he snarked back at her, and her answering giggles trailed off into an abrupt squeak as he punctuated his point with a rough grope to her breasts. -- She wasn't entirely sure what happened after that, because that ( _adorable_ , if she said so herself) squeak was kept _to_ a restrained squeak only by dint of concerted effort, clamping her mouth shut over what could easily have been a surprised scream and forcing it through her nose as a lingering whine instead, her cunt throbbing and spasming with need.  
  
... a lingering whine, and then a series of whimpers as Kaida apparently decided he was going to play with his toy in the bath. Her mind obediently reprioritized, focusing on maintaining some vague semblance of control; she only needed to worry about not _deafening_ him or thrashing around enough to make him spend energy on ( _hee~)_ controlling her, her absurdly sensitive body was _still_ responding more than enough to his casual torment to serve her apparent role as 'bathing entertainment.' -- Thoroughly distracted as her mind warred with itself over her endless edge, she almost missed his following question entirely.  
  
"You know," he said, his voice rather thoughtful considering the exquisite torture he was inflicting on her poor breasts, "compared to everything else, these piercings are surprisingly boring." There was a brief pause, Himari continuing to whimper softly through sealed lips, before he continued teasingly, "I'm not going to stop tugging at them, so you better answer me anyway~"  
  
Himari groaned, her thighs still twitching around her belted crotch, but once again her self-imposed month of "practice" came through for her: her thoughts running through familiar motions, acknowledging and setting aside the tides and jolts of pleasure coming from the piercings in question so that there was something resembling space in her mind to reply. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she opened it to speak, but somehow she managed to recover:  
  
" _Aahn_... _haaah._ That's... intentional~♡. I wanted you ... wanted to encourage you to, put your own on me. It's... a sign of ownership, hee, like a dog tag. But a bit more _private_ , as it were~" Kaida paused for a moment, for whatever reason, and she took the opportunity for a deep breath before she (and he) continued: "Collar's... pretty boring too." She flashed him a grin. "Doesn't mean anything if I put it on myself, but it means the world when someone locks one on me~"  
  
Kaida looked down at her with a look sufficiently sappy that she was sure he'd be embarrassed if he saw it in the mirror, taking his hand away (despite everything, her poor tormented breasts immediately cried out at the sudden loss of stimulation) to ruffle her head. "That's adorable. _You're_ adorable."  
  
Himari was entirely too willing not to argue the point, nudging her own head ( _ohh_ , _that feels deliciously naughty like I'd hoped~_ ) against his hand and emitting a deliberate, practiced catlike purr in response.  
  
"... so I guess I'll be designing the world's lewdest marriage rings tomorrow," he said, teasing with a side of honest thoughtfulness, and seemed surprised when Himari shook her head in reply.  
  
"I'm not... okay, wrong. _In this one particular respect_ , I'm not _that_ far out of the norm. Marriage collars are practically mainstream, but I'm _sure_ someone out there is wearing a whole set~"  
  
Kaida just snorted, amending his words. "Fine. _Appropriately lewd_ rings for the lewdest _girl_ in the world."  
  
They nodded, mock serious, with precisely the same timing, before the laughter echoing against Himari's back set her to moaning again.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
When they finally left the tub, one of them was far more satiated and comfortable than the other, though Himari was looking surprisingly refreshed despite his best efforts -- walking unsteadily out, leaning hard on the counter with her wrists, as promised, chained behind her back, clipped to the back of her neck in a loose reverse prayer. It probably helped that she was properly clean for the first time in a month, and though she whined and fidgeted as he toweled her dry (completely ignoring the space to her thighs, to her visible disappointment, because there was just _no point_ ), when she opened her eyes she only glanced once mournfully back towards the bathroom as they left for bed.  
  
"Not even going to ask?" he teased as he got himself dressed for bed.  
  
Himari just pouted at him. "If you were going to let me empty myself tonight, you'd've done it earlier. Plus you were asking me about HF absorption models earlier... and, plus, I know your kinks." Her pout turned wry for a moment before reverting.  
  
He snorted, shrugging helplessly. "Should've figured you'd catch on. Yeah, the HF works beautifully as an osmotic buffer -- so the major safety concerns about dumping or draining a few liters of water at once are gone, and there's really no particular reason _not_ to let you take your time finishing your last major dose of your absurdly overkill aphrodisiac." Kaida smirked. "Other than your comfort in the morning, _but..._ "  
  
Himari just pouted harder at the barb, bumping her head against her owner's chest only to withdraw with a humming moan as the motion set her still-bloated stomach to wobbling. The entire sight just drew a chuckle from Kaida, who decided to make things worse with another hair-ruffling pat, enjoying the way she closed her eyes in obviously sexual bliss.  
  
\-- Fortunately for Himari -- who, despite her best efforts, was once more gasping for breath, rubbing her (already slick) thighs together in obvious need -- the bedroom was only a few steps away. Himari's face, understandably more than tinged with exhaustion, brightened visibly when the bed itself came in sight -- then fell again as she clearly brought her expectations back under control, looking a bit anxiously at the rather large cage at its foot instead.  
  
Kaida walked ahead of her to the side of the bed, turning around with one hand under his chin in a mockery of deep thought -- though he'd long since made up his mind on this. "Hmm... hold my new pet for her first night, or get her started off on the right foot in her place..." He tapped his finger against his chin in alleged consideration, while Himari fidgeted (and tried not to hurt her case by snickering).  
  
But, after barely a moment, he dropped the act, drawing back the covers wordlessly with an awkward smile. Himari breathed a sigh of relief, wobbling on trembling legs the last few steps to the side of the bed.  
  
... Closing her eyes, she carefully, _carefully_ bent at the waist, holding back a wordless noise as she lowered herself onto the sheets. Trembling with her own weight, she couldn't quite help but fall the last few inches, groaning as the impact thrummed through her body as a wet spot instantly formed and vanished on the self-cleaning linen. When she opened her eyes to look again at Kaida, once more he saw the exhaustion in them outweighed by sheer lust, the helpless girl squirming on the bed, instinctively arching her back to present her breasts and burning covered pussy as she wordlessly begged for the fucking she'd dreamt of for so long.  
  
But instead, Kaida just smiled at her, shifting her legs up and flipping her around with no particular care for her absurd sensitivity (and another of those adorably plaintive whines), and,... paused, a moment.  
  
Himari, mostly resigned to her fate but still hopeful, rubbed her hips against Kaida's leg with a whispered, " _pleeeease_?"  
  
Smiling, Kaida reached over and tugged the chain to turn off his light... and then, across the other way, tugged her ear to turn off his Himari.  
  
"Goodnight," he said to his instantly sleeping pet; and, wrapping an arm loosely around under her neck, turned over to sleep.  
  
\--------------------------------  
 **Kyoumaru's Notes**  
  
 _Because reading Himari's notes is like reading a textbook; it's damn hard to process without marking it up with with my own thoughts..._  
  
 _Honestly, it really says a_ lot _that Himari invented something like Heaven's Feel for the sake of making an impossible aphrodisiac of all things. It isn't just the method of creation (though the materialization of a spell is plenty useful on its own); it behaves like a real material -- even at the micro level, it obeys the usual laws of thermodynamics -- but_ ceases to exist _on demand. Which would make it spectacularly useful for any number of practical applications -- or, well, perhaps you'd better rewrite the spell to impose something a little less embarrassing than "irresistible lust" first, but the point stands -- coolants for new-forged materials that can't be enchanted to dump their heat,_ heaters _that bypass conservation of energy (and in a vaguely bio-compatible way, too), solvents that drop everything they're carrying on command..._  
  
 _...actually, there's a thought. Since it behaves like any other so_ lute _as well, it should reduce osmotic pressure like salt does -- the higher the concentration, the harder it is to pull out more water. So that wash of hers normally wouldn't get completely absorbed, it'd hit equilibrium at whatever point the concentration of HF gets too high for her large intestine to fight._  
  
Except _, since HF_ itself _can be absorbed (and much more effectively than salts or other nutrients usually can, since it_ just vanishes _once it is), that lowers its concentration again -- so the wash ends up completely absorbed after all, but spread out over a much longer interval. Which means that..._  
  
 _..._  
  
 _...yes, I can in fact use this beautiful piece of godshatter as an osmotic buffer to keep my girlfriend stuffed to the gills with aphrodisiac all night, and not have to worry about overloading her kidneys. -- Well, I should double check what her app says halfway through just to be sure._  
  
 _...Dammit, Himari, your ridiculousness is infectious. >.<_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you might guess, the last year has been interesting for me in a lot of ways. Among other things, I started grad school -- though, ironically? That actually significantly improved my writing speed. Something about being around people and being active again, even though I had less 'free time' I could use it more effectively, I guess? Plus the addition of some RP games significantly increased the time I spent in a 'writing lewds' frame of mind, so that probably helped too.
> 
> \-- But it still took way longer than I'd hoped, and the chapter suffered a bit for it too -- as you might imagine pacing that works when each paragraph is separated by weeks or months works rather less well when you read them back to back in a single sitting. My image of the characters has also matured, which is mostly a good thing but also screws with my ability to actually write them. (Especially Kaida. Himari is Himari and Himari is very Himari, there isn't much room to be wrong with her lol; but Kaida is much less clearly delineated.)
> 
> On a cheerier note! It has been suggested to me that it might be nice to have EC up somewhere that isn't behind a login; so Enthusiastic Consent can now be found on Ao3. Enjoy! -- I might put it up on Literotica or something later as well; I love Ao3 but finding things by tags is... aheh, difficult >.>.


End file.
